Crystal Tears
by StarJade
Summary: Syaoran is a Prince , and is getting forced to get married. At first they hate each others guts. Syaoran vows never to fall in love with Sakura , but little by little , his vow falls apart. PLEEZ r&r! completed
1. The Dream and The Marriage

STARJADE

Card Captor Sakura

Crystal Tears

Chapter One-The Dream , and The Marriage

White mist swirled around him , blowing his hair from his face. Peacefully , it twined around his arms , feeling around his shoulders , and wrapping themselves around his legs. It blew words into his ear , as a melody wafted through the air , floating him to a serenity that he never experienced before. Sighing with happiness , the boy raised his eyes to peer into the beyond . Nothing but white mist shrouded his vision , until a figure shadowed by a resisting darkness , began to float towards him

Suddenly the scene changed to a park filled with greenery and happiness. Children ran across his path , laughing happily. A woman stood in the distance , and suddenly the boy began to feel a strange urge to see who it was. Slowly , the boy walked towards the figure , and with one hand , reached towards the figure. It turned around ,surprising him , and a cheerful girl with green eyes and auburn hair smiled at him , blinding him with her light. 

She leaned towards him , until her mouth was at his ear , and she whispered , " Li Syaoran , I love yo-"

Syaoran sat up straight from his bed , sweating heavily. What kind of dream was that , he thought , slowly lifting his feet and climbing out of his grand bed. Heavy curtains hung from huge windows , and finely etched designs shone from the expensive furniture that lay around him. He slowly walked to the window , the feeling of the dream still not leaving him.

" Who was that girl ," he muttered to himself , not fully understanding the meaning of his dream. He felt something , a connection with that woman with the green eyes. Syaoran shook his head. It was just a dream , anyways.

Suddenly a sharp rapping sound came from the door. Annoyed , Syaoran snapped , " WHAT!"

The door opened to reveal a trembling servant.

" M-M-Master Syaoran , it-it-it is t-t-time to go down for br-br-breakfast!"

" Stop mumbling! When have you started to call me for breakfast? When has this ritual started?" Syaoran shot back , knowing exactly why the servant was up here in the first part.

" Your Majesty the Queen would like to speak to you." With that the servant scuttled away , as fast as his short feet could take him. Syaoran sighed. Great. Just another argument about marriage again. Just what I need to make my morning perfect.

After Syaoran had dressed , and got ready , he made his way down the grand staircase , waving off servants. Why can't they leave me alone! thought Syaoran. 

" Hello , Prince Syaoran , how do you do ," said the Queen as he entered the breakfast room. Of course , the formalities were only used because of the advisors present in the room. After they had left , satisfied , the Queen sat down , and smiled at him.

"How's my favourite son doing ?"

Syaoran sighed.

" I'm your only son , mother."

" Yes , and my favourite one. You know I'm getting quite old these days , and-"

" Yes we need a King , and the only way I'm ever going to be King is if I get married. Right , Mother?"

" Really , Syaoran , what brought this rudeness to come over you?"

" mother , I am just sick and tired of all this prince and getting married to some money crazed princess that only wants the fame and status of being a Queen. What kind of a wife would that be. Also , mother , I don't think I ever do want to get married. So there!"

" Syaoran!"

With that one word , Syaoran looked down , ashamed of what he had said.

" I'm sorry mother."

His mother strode over to him , her great skirts rustling pleasantly. She came close to him , and put a finger under his chin.

" I promise you , Syaoran , that when you do get married , you will marry for love. And you will be happy."

Syaoran guffawed.

" Mother , there is no such thing as Love. That exists in fairy tales , and stories , not in reality."

His mother smiled.

" No , Syaoran. If you want it to exist , it will. Love will conquer all."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at how silly his mother was being. Was this the kind of behaviour a normal being had? He must be the only sane one in the world.

" Anyways , there will be a ball coming up , and we must represent your marriage at the ball. We have been scouting all the kingdoms , looking for a good Princess. We have found a few , and decided to bring Princess Kinomoto."

The prince stood there shocked , and yelled out , " WHAT!"

" Yes , and we have decided to bring her over tomorrow. We haven't signed the contract of marriage just yet , so don't you worry. "

" Mother , what are you saying-"

"We just want to see how you adapt to each other , maybe ," here she dropped her voice to a whisper and said , " fall in love."

" Mother , how dare you do this behind-"

" And your ancestors will be so proud that soon Li Syaoran will become King , with a wife he loves and cherishes standing by his side. I know you , and you will rule this kingdom fairly and be one of the best Kings that have ever lived."

Syaoran knew what his mother was doing. She was trying persuade him to agree to this experimental wife thing . Well he wasn't going to be a part of it.

" STOP IT MOTHER!" he yelled. She stopped , and stared at him.

" Please don't make me do this!" he yelled , and beat his fists frustratingly on the breakfast table.

A cool hand rested on his shoulder.

" For me , Syaoran?"

Syaoran's eyes filled up with tears ,and banged his head defeated on the table.

a/n:heheheheeeee

PLEEZ REVIEW!  



	2. Princess Kinomoto

StarJade

Crystal Tears

Chapter Two

Princess Kinomoto

Fire crackled in the hollow stones , that lighted up the whole house with a brightness that lasted inside everyone's hearts. Carpets of red and gold swept the floors , and moonlight wafted in through finely crafted windows , creating a atmosphere of luminosity. Glasses tinkled , voices of cheery folk chattered and laughter of children rung through the air.

Princess Kinomoto ran towards the dining hall , quickly readjusting the unfamiliar tiara. Skirts of silk material rustled painfully against her legs as she remarkably jumped down the main staircase , startling many servants. Yelling a quick apology , Sakura burst through the wooden doors that bore a large gold K upon its surface and met the eyes of the many.

" Uh...may..I..present Princess..uh...Kinomoto ," stumbled the Usher that stood by the door looking at her doubtfully. 

Sakura knew how she must look Her dress was wrinkled and displaced , her hair tangled and wild , her tiara askew and her face red with exertion. Criticizing voices chattered , and she felt herself flush. Walking slowly to her seat , she sat down her face to the table. Yet that didn't serve to help , for the silver plate just reflected her face. Grrr....

Surprisingly a cool hand was placed over hers. Sakura raised her eyes to meet her mother.

" You are a fine sight , Sakura. A real Kinomoto daughter." 

Sakura smiled happily. Trust her mother to make everything alright! Yet her mother's eyes seemed especially worried. What was wrong?

" Are you okay , mother?" she asked. Her mother nodded , and smiled at her reassuringly.

" Don't worry , my daughter. I'm just tired today."

Sakura nodded , hesitantly. She glanced over at her father , in the head seat , who's face also mirrored her mothers. Touya , her brother , of course had a smirk on his face , yet his eyes held a special degree of worry. 

This was getting weird , she thought , waiting patiently for her father to start the meal. I'll ask them later.

Finally , the King rose to his feet , and tapped his wine glass to quiet the table. All the eyes riveted on him and he smiled cheerfully.

" Today is a happy day for the Kinomoto Kingdom. Troubles that have affected the way we live have finally been overcome , and our success will finally shine through the darkness that has been enveloping our Kingdom. We have finally driven out those terrorizing bandits that have haunted the homes of our civilians , and victory has been on our side." The whole table cheered , and Sakura joined in. It was common knowledge that the bandits have been thrown out , but having it said by her father , made it sound more better. 

" I would also like to add to this happy announcement. For weeks we have been searching for suitors for Sakura , our daughter." 

Sakura felt her blood run cold , as she began to dread what came next. 

" We have finally found the perfect match. Everyone , our daughter Princess Kinomoto Sakura will be betrothed to Prince Li Syaoran. We have rejoiced this fact , and soon this kingdoms daughter will have a husband to carry on. Let us begin the feast!"

Voices cheered , the happiness spread , yet Sakura stood there her heart cold. Ice flooded down her veins , terror and anger began to capture her mind. She slowly stood up , trying to process the information.

I will be married without my consent to a Prince I don't even know.

She finally finished her rise , and threw her chair back , racing from the room. Her family called for her , but she ignored them , and finished her race to her room. Tears had sprung to her eyes , and she threw herself on her grand bed sobbing her eyes out.

" Oh god. Why did they do this to me? I thought we had talked this over. I had to meet the guy first , before the betrothal would be announced. What is going on?"

A picture of Yukito rose to her mind , and she let out a heart wrenching sob.

This is not fair!

The door opened , and Sakura tried to muffle her sobs with her satin pillow. A hand ran through her air , comfortingly.

" Sakura , listen to me. I know the conflict that must be going through your heart. But I need you to remember this. You aren't going to be alone. I'll be with you always. The betrothal hasn't been finalized . Tomorrow we will be going to the Li kingdom and meeting your suitor. Do not worry. If you do not prefer the man , you can tell me and we'll cancel the engagement. But at least try two weeks. Get to know him."

Sakura rose her emerald eyes slowly , and met the comforting eyes of her mother. She knew her mother was right.

" Will you come with me , mother?"

" Yes , I will ," replied her mother

Sakura thought about her decision and finally sighed.

" Alright mother. I'll go."

a/n: Okay , thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are da best! Please review this chapter! Oh , and remember , Sakura's mom is alive for this story. Kay? 

Oh and in the next chap , Sakura and Syaoran will meet! This will be exciting!


	3. Green Eyes

Crystal Tears

Star Jade

Chapter Three

__

Green Eyes

High pitched voices carried across the hallways , glasses of wine were clinked together , and servants quickly exchanged gossip. It was a normal day for the Li Kingdom , except the gossip was now of the Li Kingdom's prince. The prince was heard to be meeting his almost-betrothed princess from the Kinomoto Kingdom. No one had ever heard of such exciting news. They were soon to have a King again!

The only person not happy in the Li Kingdom (except of course for Meilin!) was the prince. He sat restlessly on his chair , comforted only by his daydreams of never having to marry and of course , becoming a card captor. But , as usual , reality took it's place in Syaoran's mind and he knew that he'd have to face the truth.

But he didn't want to! He tried to relapse back into his daydreams , but voices cut him off.

" This must be the most exciting day! We will meet our future Queen!"

" I heard she is exceptionally pretty!"

" I'm just happy the Li Kingdom will finally have a King!"

" I'm sure the prince will love his wife!"

The voices carried on , until Syaoran could not take it anymore.

" WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" he yelled , furiously. The whole hallway quieted , as if someone had turned a the volume switch off. But who could blame them? Syaoran stood there shaking with anger and frustration. Instantly he felt guilty, and said quietly.

" Please...Just talk about it somewhere else."

He sat down again , and heard the steps of scared servants scurry away. Ugh. What did you do , Syaoran!

But the truth was ugly enough.

" Today , of all days , I will be meeting another one of those perky , self-absorbed princesses that just want money and wealth. Today. I will be expected to act courteous,"

he stretched this word out painfully , " and polite , and pretend I love them , and want them to be my Queen. Today."

He groaned , beating the arm of his chair furiously. This was not fair. Maybe...if he ran away....Wait. That won't work. He couldn't leave his mother. He also wanted to be King.

He remembered how happy his mother was when the announcement came that the Kinomoto Kingdom had accepted the arrangement and were sending over the daughter. She had that little bounce in her step , that glow to her face that he had seen so rarely in all his life. He felt , well , guilty if he had refused the princess. That would mean upsetting his mother...

God , what could he do to get out of this! Suddenly an idea occurred to him , and he stood up quickly.

But of course. He could just act so mean and disgusting to the Kinomoto princess so that she'd feel so bad as to cancel the arrangement. That way , he hadn't done anything at all!

Syaoran stood up energized . That was the way to do it!

He walked to his room to get dressed for the princess's arrival. This was going to be fun.

~*~

Sakura sat in a cushioned seat in the carriage , that wobbled to and fro. Great , she thought. I am being forced to marry a egotistical jerk , that probably rolls around in his money ,and is just marrying me so he could be King. What a great way to live my life!

She stared out the window despondently. 

  
" Sakura , what's wrong?" said a comforting voice beside her. Sakura sighed , and smiled up at her best friend. Tomoyo smiled back at her , but a worried expression was present her eyes.

" Don't worry Tomoyo. I'm just , well , confused. This is not how I want to live my life. I want to fall in love with a man of my dreams , not marry a Prince that I haven't met yet , and probably will hate my guts!"

Tomoyo laughed.

" Sakura , your exaggerating. Of course your not being forced to marry. You can back out any time-"

Sakura interrupted , " Then I want to back out now. Let me go home!!"

"-After you've met the Li prince and got to know him. Come on , Sakura , it wont be that bad!"

Sakura looked up at her.

" Well , at least your here." Sakura looked back at the other carriage that was following them. " And my mother."

Sakura remembered just before she had gone , she had begged her mother to let Tomoyo come too. It was no need , because her mother had already allowed Tomoyo to go , but Sakura hadn't known that. She pleaded , and her mother laughed. Tomoyo had come walking down the stairs , her clothes packed , and had said , " So , when do we leave for the Li Kingdom."

Sakura had screamed for joy. She did not want to be alone , and face the prince and his family. She had heard they were quite a strict , traditional family. Great. All the things she wasn't. She was _really _going to fit in.

Suddenly her senses prickled dangerously. All the hairs on her arm rose , and her eyes scrunched up in concentration. All her senses told her....

CLOW CARD! Here? Of all places! Sakura got up quickly , and yelled for the driver to stop. She rummaged through her bags , ignoring Tomoyo as she asked her what was wrong. Sakura continued to rift through her bag until suddenly an outfit appeared before her.

" TOMOYO!" cried Sakura , and Tomoyo chuckled.

" Hey , you still need your outfit , Sakura. I'm not going to let you go without it on." 

Sakura smiled , but strain was present in her eyes.

" Okay."

~*~

Syaoran paced back and forth , stiff in his dress clothes. The knot in his stomach had grown bigger and bigger. What if the princess turned out all giggly , and nice , and perfect! What if his mother liked her , and he didn't? Would he have the heart to turn her down. What if-

Suddenly the room swirled ,as Syaoran sensed the presence of something familiar. A card...Clow card! It was here!

Syaoran jumped up , and grabbed his sword hurriedly. There was a card near , and he was going to capture it!

Sakura jumped out of the carriage dressed in a white skirt and top , with pink lines running along the seams. Gloves of white reached to her elbows , and a hat of pink straw and white ribbon adorned her head. There was a hill in front of her , and Sakura sprinted up it , thanking God that she was healthy. She stood at the top of the hill , looking around her , her senses screaming. Clow Card..

Wind whipped around her and the air crackled. Sakura looked above her and saw the sky darken. Tall grass from around her feet swished against her legs ,and suspicion and a git of fear began to trickle down her veins. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

The thunder card!

~*~

Syaoran raced across the land , cursing to himself. Why the hell is it so far? He thought to himself , as he jumped over yet another obstacle. Finally , he senses told him that he was near. he looked around him , and saw dark clouds gather above him. A rumbling echoed through the sky , and he felt it to his bones. The thunder card! He prepared himself to fight but suddenly -

A girl swooped above him , flying. He saw her , wearing quite an odd costume , quite short and abnormal for anyone of his day. She held a staff in one hand , and was flying towards the darkening clouds.

A card captor!

Syaoran felt himself grow weak. The card captor was right there! And it was a girl! He felt the swirl of confusion whirl around in his head , as he saw the girl call upon her cards , and fight the thunder card. He felt disappointment , jealously , wonder and awe. 

He watched , stricken , as she shouted , _"Return to your true form!"_

__

"Clow Card!!"

Syaoran observed her as she struck the clow card with her staff. It was quite interesting to watch. Who was this girl?? This was all so sudden! Somebody , here , capturing cards? He thought there wasn't a card captor in the Li Kingdom! Where did she come from?

Syaoran held his head in his hands , feeling overwhelmed. He glanced up through his bangs and saw the girl began to fly back towards the hill. For some reason , Syaoran wanted to know her badly. He wanted to know her name , where she came from...everything! He ran up the hill , trying to reach her as she settled back on the ground and began to descent. 

He shouted , " Wait! I want to talk to you!"

The girl looked back at him for one moment , and in that moment he felt emotions he had never felt before. Her green eyes seemed to peer into his soul , and he felt himself freeze. She ran down the hill , he auburn hair flying after her , and Syaoran felt himself feel faint. Who was that girl?

" Who are you? Wait!"

He raced up the hill , in hopes to see the girl again. But instead he saw three carriages coming rolling over a bend into his sight. Wait a minute...those were Kinomoto carriages. They're already here!

Syaoran sprinted back to the castle , knowing he was never going to make it before them. His mind was clouded and swept with confusion. But all he remembered was those big green eyes blinking at him , emptying his soul into her hands. It warmed his heart.

a/n: Oh god , I luv all of you! You guys are da best! Next chapter I'm gonna do , I'm gonna give a shout out to all of you. Watch for your name in the next chapter.

Oh , and please don't flame me for not explaining the fight. I know , I know , but I don't wanna get to into the Card Captor thing. If you want me to , review , and I will add a bit of story of Card Captors in it , but if you want me to just stick to romance tell me. 

KAY?

BB!

~starjade~


	4. Meeting At Last

CHAPTER FOUR

****

Crystal Tears

Star Jade

Meeting At Last

The wind whipped around Syaoran's clothes , ruffling his hair and hitting his face with unnatural force. Running towards the castle , he was glad that he was such a good athlete , because if he wasn't....whoa , his mother would explode at him big time. He saw the carriages ahead of him , and he tried to pick up his pace , yet the wind tried to hold him back. His paces became sluggish and he fought a battle to arrive at the Li Castle in decent time. All through that while , thoughts streamed through his mind , infesting the peace and distinct beliefs of Syaoran.

There was a card captor in the Li Kingdom. 

That girl...Syaoran felt jealousy and something else that he wasn't aware of. That was confusing....He didn't want to feel that feeling , but it warmed up his body , making him want to jump and yell for joy. Which was quite unlike him. He kept his mind on running as saw the Kinomoto crowd enter the castle. He raced even faster , worrying he wasn't going to get there on time. 

Finally Syaoran had reached the castle. Not stopping to catch his breath , Syaoran burst through the side door of the castle , that led to the kitchen and he ran past surprised cooks. He slammed through the walls of the front parlour and skidded to a stop.

Hundreds of eyes met his and swept over Syaoran's windblown hair , destroyed clothing that was covered in flour and sugar and some grass stains and his rather heavy breathing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Syaoran , dear , I'm so glad you...made it," his mother's voice cut through the silence. Syaoran looked up and saw that the whole castle's residents had surrounded the area of the front parlour , and they were all staring at him. In front of Syaoran , stood three obviously Kinomoto guards , the Kinomoto Queen and her maid. Two other girls stood there as well, one with her eyes on the floor , the other staring at him with plain interest.

He walked forward , his shoes clicking in the silence and bowed to the Kinomoto group as they returned the favour. He felt himself flush at the attention everyone was giving him , and he looked at his mother with pleading eyes. She nodded at him , accepting his silent apology. 

Meanwhile , the Kinomoto Queen was talking. She announced , cheerfully , " This is quite a happy day for both houses of the Kinomoto and Li Kingdoms. Our children will start a bond again ," here both the auburn haired girl and Syaoran winced , " and be joined together to start another prosperous generation!"

Oh god , thought Syaoran. Did this woman hear that I was possibly not going to marry the Kinomoto princess? Grr....

The Queens began chattering to each other like they were childhood friends and the whole parlour had burst out in a happy cheer. Syaoran felt his heart drop as he knew everyone expected him to marry the girl. Great.. Just Great! I don't want to marry that princess.

Out of pure curiosity , Syaoran looked at the princess , who, on the other hand , was staring at the ground. Syaoran didn't blame her because the whole castle was studying their 'possibly' new queen. He knew how that felt to have everyone staring at you , studying your every move , analysing what you do...whoa! Hold on there , Syaoran , you can't be showing sympathy! This is your sworn enemy , you know. You have to be mean to her , then she'll run away , you'll be free....Syaoran began filling himself with angry thought as his goal became clear again.

Suddenly the Queen announced something surprising.

" Ladies and Gentlemen of both the Li and Kinomoto Kingdoms , I think it is time that we leave the Prince and the Princess for just a bit so they can get to know each other. After all , this is the first time they've seen each other , so we must allow them some time to become acquainted." Here she winked at Syaoran , and led the whole crowd out , who bore reluctant expressions on their faces. He saw the black haired girl pat the other on the shoulder and smile at him. Syaoran just stared at her blankly until she left.

Silence surrounded the parlour. Not one of them moved. Syaoran sure wasn't going to be the first one who spoke. Anyways , he didn't even want to be here and-

Suddenly the girl raised her eyes and looked straight at him. Syaoran stumbled back a bit as he felt shock overcome him. That girl...she's so familiar. Those green eyes...who could she be! She looks exactly like...like that card captor on the hills. But no...the card captor was strong , smart and beau-uh , and this girl she's so frail and weak!

Syaoran didn't see the surprise and fear that was clear in her eyes as she recognized him totally. She looked around , and finally cleared her throat.

" Hello , uh , Prince , uh Li. I was , um , thinking that while we're here , um , we can just bear the days , by , um being friends?" Here her voice went embarrassingly squeaky as he glared at her. She continued nervously , " Um , I know , uh , that I don't want to be here , and uh , probably you don't , uh , either , so uh-"

Syaoran interjected ," Yah , that's right , I don't want to be here. And no , we are not going to be friends. Look , I don't need squealing little girls chasing me around like puppy dogs , and staring at me all the time, so stay outta my way , and once these weeks are done , you can go home and never come back!" 

Sakura stared at him , unbelievingly. How rude was this guy! Here he was thinking he was the King of me and can boss me around. Sakura felt her friendliness melt away and her face burn with anger. She tried to blink back any tears that threatened to come to her eyes and stepped forward. 

" Look here , Syaaaorrran." She extended his name , angrily , " I didn't come here to be bossed around by the likes of you. I was practically forced to come , and be with a money-hugging self-conceited jerk like you! So it isn't me that will be following you around , It'll be me kicking your butt!"

Syaoran burst out laughing , in a crude way. " Right. That I so believe. You ," he looked her up and down , frills and bonnet and all , " will beat me up!" 

Sakura nodded with confidence.

" Fine. Two days from today at 7:00 pm in the courtyard. But you can't expect me to go easy on you!" he smirked , his eyes ridiculing her.

She glared at him." I should be saying that to you!"

They both huffed and turned around , refusing to look at each other. That was how the Queens from both Kingdoms saw them. They looked at each other with worry , and led their children away.

~~~***~~~

" Can you believe that jerk , Tomoyo?" Sakura yelled , pacing back and forth in the finely dressed up room. Furniture of expensive cloths and woods sat in exotic fashions , with dressers and beds made of fine wood and delicately patterned quilts. It was quite nice for Sakura , whose own room wasn't quite as beautiful as this. Of course she insisted that Tomoyo and Sakura share the same room , because she wanted to talk to her without making a trek down the hallways. This castle was so huge , she was sure to get lost.

" Calm down , Sakura. He may be just covering up for his nervousness-"

  
"HAH! Nervous! He was trying to rub it in my face that he was better than me! HE actually thinks I'm like those other squealing girls that can't fight for their life! He actually proposed a fight with me in two days!"

Tomoyo looked at her , her eyes laughing. 

" Okay Sakura. You can beat up Syaoran anytime you want. But what was that other thing you were worried about?"

Instantly , Sakura became nervous.

" You know in the ride to the castle , when I had to leave because a card was near? He saw me , Tomoyo , he saw me fight a clow card! Do you think he recognised me?" She sat down , worriedly.

" Don't worry , Sakura. The Li kingdom are relatives of the Clow Reed of course they would understand! Why are you so worried about him seeing you?"

" I don't know Tomoyo." She sighed and flopped on her back on her bed. " Remember how mother always told me not to tell anyone but my close friends?"

" Well , I think that a soon to be husband is sure to be close-" She stopped and squealed as a pillow came flying at her.

" Tomoyo , you know that I don't want to marry that idiot!" She said , her face earnest. 

Tomoyo grinned at her. " You can't be serious , Sakura. You've never mentioned that at all these past few days! I had no idea!"

Sakura chuckled. "Yah , I know I've been repeating that statement lately. I just can't help it...who would be 'excited' about marrying someone they don't even know?"

Tomoyo nodded , but smiled.

" I mean , who knew he could be so mean to me?" Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. 

" Those things he said were so uncalled for! I wasn't even trying to be mean to him!"

" Sakura , just let it go. I bet you tomorrow , he'll be as sweet to you as he should be!"

" Right Tomoyo. That's really going to happen. He's going to be nice to me then fight me. "

Tomoyo laughed , her eyes twinkling as Sakura glared angry that her friend wasn't taking her side.

" You know , Sakura , Syaoran was kinda cute , covered in flour and windblown and all."

Sakura groaned and fell off her bed.

" Tomoyo , you'll never understand!" Tomoyo giggled. After getting ready for bed , they both went under their covers.

" You have to admit it , Sakura. He is quite the cute little rascal."

" Rascal , yes. Cute , not in my life!"

They giggled together , and Tomoyo soon fell asleep , leaving Sakura with her thoughts. 

Syaoran was ....kinda cute , though...Sakura thought before falling asleep as well.

a/n: Cute , eh? Oh god , you guys r da bomb! Thank-you so much for your reviews! 

animegrl712 

cherryblossomsakura2111

silver

*~*princess*~* 

kimi, the queen because she says so 

chicka 

edra 

aleris 

cherrywolf 

seyenaidni

xinyi 

MiSsY~ 


	5. The Announcement

****

Chapter Four

**__**

Crystal Tears

****

Star Jade

****

The announcement

Sakura felt her body wake up with immense comfort. She opened her eyes and stared at the sunlight that wafted through the window panes in her room. She sighed , and got up from her bed, yawning and looked to her side. There was Tomoyo-Sakura stared at her confused. Wait a minute....

Tomoyo doesn't sleep in her room!

Oh great. Just great. Sakura had forgotten that she was in the Li Kingdom and , unfortunately was going to stay there for quite a bit. It was so unfair! But she agreed to it , and had to spend a few boooring weeks with boooring people ( besides the Kinomoto people , of course ) and her mother expected her to survive??

Yesterday was quite a tiring day for Sakura. She had woken up to meet the faces of strangers. They dressed her up in a stifling traditional dress and was led down to a magnificent breakfast hall. There she was expected to sit silent , with all her manners in check. Of course , she had the most uncomfortable seat for Syaoran was straight across from her , glaring at Sakura non-stop. Added to that , every time she used the wrong spoon for eating , she felt the eyes of critics. 

Grr...

She was pretty much being showed the whole Li Kingdom , all it's traditions , ways , values. It was starting to get on her nerves....And for some reason her mother and the Li Queen seemed to conspiring behind her back. She was getting quite suspicious that they were trying to get her to like Syaoran for they kept on talking about him through the hallways , into the kitchen , the library , the rooms , the beautiful gardens..

All she heard was ,

" Syaoran is quite the athlete."

and

" He is so mature for his age! He meets up to the intelligence level of seniors twice his age!"

as well as

" Syaoran's favourite colour is green , did you know that?"

She had went to bed tired of Syaoran. And she wasn't going to let him get to her today!

Determined , Sakura got up from the bed ready to get on for the day. Ready for the fight. Ready to pound that guys brains in!

~~~~*****~~~~~****

" Hey , my cute descendant! Heard you met your , cough , bride eh?" Eriol said , laughing. Syaoran glared at him , as he swung his sword dangerously through the air to clang with his. 

Once they locked , Syaoran replied , " No , I haven't met my bride. I met a pathetic ,scrawny wannabe if that's what you mean." 

They traded places , and met again in a fury of thrusts and slashes. Eriol was one of his best friends-actually one of his only friends. Syaoran didn't make friends easily. Eriol was one of those guys that understood what Syaoran went through and was quite a good swordsmen...of course not as good as him. Eriol also could be quite annoying at some times , always calling him 'my cute descendant' and bugging him with his weird comments and was sort of like competition for him. Syaoran had hated him in the beginning but grew to respect him after a while. Yet it did get on his nerves when he had that superior attitude all the time.

" God , Syaoran , you've only met the girl once. How can you make such rash judgements , my cute descendant?" Eriol asked , as he swirled and attacked Syaoran. 

Syaoran easily blocked the blow and answered , " Well , for only one meeting , we've already got a fighting match tonight."

Eriol whistled.

" Wow , this girl is something. Quite pretty as well." Eriol winked at him , wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Syaoran groaned and slashed at Eriol's exposed midriff. Eriol blocked and Syaoran forced their knifes to lock so he could retort , " If you want Kinomoto , you can have her!"

Eriol laughed.

" She ain't my bride-to-be!" 

Syaoran unlocked their swords and walked to the storage room.

" Eriol , I don't want to marry her. I want it to be like it was before. Before I had to worry about being King and marrying and all that crap!"

Eriol nodded.

" I may be just a trainer for you, Syaoran , but for some reason , I know what you mean."

Syaoran nodded , relieved someone understood. Soon a bell echoed across the courtyard , and Syaoran knew it was time for breakfast.

" I hope you come to witness me embarrass the Princess , right Eriol?"

Eriol chuckled and answered , " Count me in , my cute descendant!"

~~~~*****~~~~****

Nadeshiko , the Queen of Kinomoto , watched as Sakura walked in through the door ,and smiled at her. Nadeshiko smiled back and watched as she took her seat and waited for the Queen to start the meal. Syaoran also walked in at the same time , and sneered at Sakura , who promptly returned with a glare. Nadeshiko sighed , her eyes growing tired. How she wanted them to get together. She knew soon they would fall in love....but the way this was going they might kill each other first before realizing it. She hoped that soon her and the Queen of the Li Kingdom's plan would work. She didn't know if it was going to get them closer...or farther apart.

The King glanced at her , and she nodded her approval. The King rose and cleared his throat , silencing the hall. 

Everyone glanced up at the Nadeshiko's husband who bowed and announced , " Today we will be starting a program for my daughter and Prince Li. We have hired trainers to teach them about the laws and values of this land and the Kinomoto land , so they will have the knowledge to look back on. If my daughter does join with the Li Kingdom she will need this knowledge and in order to make a successful marriage , Prince Li will participate as well. The trainers expect you in the courtyard at 10:00. Thank-you."

The king sat down , and continued his meal. Nadeshiko studied the Prince and the Princess's face carefully. Each of them reflected the same thing.

Horror.

****~~~~~****

" I can't believe I have to be stuck with him. At least they could of had us separate trainers ,you'd think that would be the smart thing to do! But no , we have to do it _together. _Grr...." Sakura muttered , angrily , kicking at the grass. 

She was walking with Tomoyo who had also decided to come along too. For some reason , Tomoyo loved to come with her every where she went , and also drew pictures of all her moments. There was a whole stack of parchments in her room , with drawings of Sakura capturing a Clow Card or Sakura in a very kawaii moment. 

" That Prince Li is so mean to me! I mean , how the heck will I survive? I try to be nice to him...." Sakura trailed off.

" Don't worry , Sakura. Just be your normal cheerful self , and soon he'll fall in love with you like all the others!"

Sakura grimaced. " That's exactly what I don't want him to do!" She dragged her feet along , not wanting to go to class.

Tomoyo sighed.

" Come on , Sakura , this'll be fun! We can learn about new things and take up the time we have to spend here.." Tomoyo saw the look of doubt in Sakura's face and continued , " you can show up Prince Li too. If your always nice to him , and he's mean to you , he's going to feel really dumb. And somebody will notice as well."

Sakura mulled it over and thought about it. Soon , Sakura's face brightened , and she smiled with anticipation.

" Yah , that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

*******~~~~~*****

Syaoran growled underneath his breath , " What does my mother think she's doing , agreeing to such a stupid idea! She knows I know everything there is to our Kingdom. Gods , I'm so going to have a talk with her! I have to be put up with that gaki enough already!" He hated the thought of marrying that Princess , yet he wouldn't mind marrying the card captor-

Eriol laughed. " It won't be so bad , Syaoran. It's just a matter of time , before you will grow to love these classes and the people in it-" he stopped as he saw the full blast glare that was being sent his way and revised his wording , "-and prove that you are better than the Kinomoto princess."

Syaoran's ears perked up as he heard those words ,and he began to formulate an idea in his head. 

" The perfect chance , Eriol. This is going to be better than I thought!"

a/n: hehe , I know I didn't get anywhere with this chappie. But I put the class part in here , to like , you know , get S&S closer....Oh and did you notice that Eriol and Tomoyo are going to be in the classes too? I'm thinkin' of putting a Eriol/Tomoyo in here as well , sort of like a side romance. Not too big , for I want the main part to be Sakura and Syaoran. 

Tell me if you like that idea!

Oh and next chappie will be about the FIGHT! *gasps* who will win? what will happen? will it bring them closer....or farther apart?

dun dun dun dun......

Oh and THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS *crying* I'm so happy! 

cherry li 

star (jzhaoli@hotmail.com)

Cherry Blossom1 

Goku's daughter

SakuraJade

Sakura Golden Wolf

clowcardmystery

Silver Blossoms 

cherryblossomsakura2111 (blackpanda2111@aol.com) 

Little Blossom

Adjrina

Kimi, the queen because she says so

Time Warp

Syakura 

Rosetta (syaoran_520@hotmaill.com) 

YingFaLi

Sliver Star

Silex (noir_silex@caramail.com) 

Realla Nights

Horuri-chan 

Silver-Cherry

chui chui 

Sweet-Lionness

SAKURA LOVER 

vanessa (www.vane1254@yahoo.com) 

JadeMoonWing

KAWAI

CousinKitchen

lilcutemunchkin 

MoonAngel

mashi-maro

Naf-Chan

queenrandom

Kim 

Anime Bear


	6. The Fight

****

Chapter Five

__

Crystal Tears

  
_~starjade~_

The Fight

Sakura heard a voice float across the lofty wind , " Hurry up , we have a busy schedule ahead of us!" She knew it was the trainer , and she felt dread rise up in her heart. Gods , she so didn't want to go. Especially with THAT guy. 

Tomoyo pushed her forward , but Sakura paused , trying to take as much time as possible. She hardly knew much of the Li Kingdom. Probably once she was there , Prince Li would make fun of her for her lack of intelligence. Well it was his Kingdom , so naturally he'd know more about it! Great , just another way to embarrass herself infront of Prince Li. Grr....

Tomoyo asked softly as they grew nearer , " Whats wrong , Sakura?"

Sakura mumbled , " What if I fail? What if they start teaching numbers?" 

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she thought about it. " Oh , I'll make such a fool of myself!" It was known Sakura's worst subject was numbers. She hated it! 

Tomoyo softly giggled , " Stop worrying , Sakura. It's going to be alright!"

Sakura turned around to smile at her , and turned around again , but instead-

BANG!

Sakura stumbled after hitting something , and fell. She saw stars for a moment , until her vision cleared and she could hear a voice yelling at her. It sounded quite angry , and she realised the person had fell down too. Touching the bump on her head , she finally recognised the person yelling at her. 

" What the hell were you doing , Kinomoto?" yelled a quite familiar voice. Sakura looked up , with dread , and saw it was none other than Prince Li. He was standing up , glowering at her as she rubbed her head. 

" I'm sorry , I never meant to bump into you ," Sakura replied , quite woozy. She got up with Tomoyo's help , who , at the moment , seemed to be staring weirdly at something. What the hell is she staring at , shouldn't she be helping me at the moment? Sakura thought as she followed her gaze. Tomoyo had been staring at a navy haired boy around her age. He looked quite mature for his age , ( not to mention cute!) and had knelt before the two of them.

" And may I be so bold to ask , who are these two pretty ladies?"

Tomoyo giggled , in a high-pitched way. Sakura just looked at him , confused.

" Um...my name is Kinomoto , Sakura."

" Ah , the beautiful princess from the far exotic lands of-"

" Cut it , Hiiragizawa!" Prince Li cut in , quite bothered by all this mush his friend was showing. Couldn't he just lay off and be mean for a while.....

" And you.." The boy continued , unperturbed.

Tomoyo turned red and stuttered , " Uh..my name is...Daidouji Tomoyo."

The navy haired boy smiled , causing Tomoyo to redden even more , and announced , 

" My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I must say , it is quite a coincidence we have bumped into each other. I suggest we all head over to the class for it looks ready to start. I assume we are all going there."

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded dumbfounded , and , forgetting all about Syaoran , walked after him. Syaoran stood there , fuming , until he asked himself , why do I care? Eriol can have those girls. Just a free way out of marriage , he convinced himself and set out , (reluctantly) after them.

*****~~~~~******

After class had finished , which was quite a boring one about the traditions and values of the Li Kingdom , Sakura decided to go out for a walk before the fight with Syaoran. For some peculiar reason Sakura realised she actually didn't want to fight anymore. It seemed so childish , so immature. Why had they decided to start their everlasting grudge against each other? She didn't think Syaoran was that bad , of course without the attitude and quite rude way of speaking. And the way he thought she couldn't fight...

Sakura walked forward , blindly , missing the faces of her father and her brother. She wanted to go back so bad , not stay here to get to know a person who hated her guts and stay with a bunch of strangers. 

Her eyes glazed over and she sat on a rock , admiring the view. Mountains stretched before her , and a lake glistened below. It made her think of the beautiful lake in the Kinomoto Kingdom. The serenity of the moment calmed her strained heart and mind , as cherry blossoms floated from the trees in her favourite colour pink. She held out her hand , catching a blossom , holding it to her face. 

Sakura sighed , missing those special people in her lives. She forgot all about the time until she heard a cough behind her startling her out of her reverie.

******~~~~~~~*******

Syaoran had been walking to his special place , beyond the castle that overlooked a lake and a mountains. He came here many times to think , to get away from Meilin and to take a breather from life. 

Suddenly , he heard a sigh in the other direction. He followed the voice , anger building up that someone , someone was in his special place. He turned a corner and met the sitting form of 

Kinomoto!

What the hell is she doing here? This was HIS place , and ESPECIALLY no place for Kinomoto! He coughed slightly to get her attention. Oh she is so going to get it at the fight today..

But when she turned around , Syaoran felt the temperature rise for some strange reason. He felt his cheeks warm , and his skin tingle as he looked upon her face , her beautiful green eyes surrounded by cherry blossoms , just like the dream...

Syaoran shook his head. It was getting quite hot around here , he thought , and announced in a shaky voice , " What are you doing here?"

Sakura sighed again , and replied , " Just to think. I miss my family a lot , you know."

Syaoran found himself about to nod , for he understood her situation quite fully. Yet he caught himself in the middle of the action , and scolded himself while retorting quickly , " And I should care because..." 

(a/n: that is so rude! hehe)

Sakura glanced at him surprised , and he saw that familiar look of anger rise to her face , until she breathed , and calmed herself before smiling at him strangely.

" No reason , I guess."

With that , she got up and began to leave. Smiling at him once more , she added , " Don't forget the get together we have tonight , Prince Li."

Syaoran stared after her , completely dumbfounded. He was so rude to her! Shouldn't she be like ,leaping at him to tear him apart right now?? What a strange girl...

Syaoran shook his head , wanting to clear it of the strange thoughts. First beautiful , then this very strange heat wave that appears every time I'm around her...What does it mean?

Gods.

*****~~~~~*****

" Go Sakura!" shouted Tomoyo , already out with a sketchpad. She was sitting on the grass , near the courtyard used for practicing. It was getting dark outside , the sun setting and the moon ready to rise. Sakura jumped up , all ready in boys trousers and tunic. She felt weird in these clothes , but it served better to fight. She knew that earlier that day , she had certainly showed Syaoran up. She hadn't missed that look of confusion on his face when she had acted nice to him. It took a great deal of concentration to let that one remark go , but she did it!

Oh , I am good , she thought to herself , smiling.

Eriol arrived , and Sakura grinned at him.

" Hey , Eriol. Coming to watch , too?" she asked , as he took a seat beside Tomoyo. (Who , no need to say this , turned as red as an cherry)

" Where is Prince Li anyways?" Sakura thought , and Eriol glanced at her , studying her expression. 

" You know , Sakura , Syaoran is pretty good. You'd better watch out."

Sakura nodded , knowing his reputation. He was known as the best swordsmen in his kingdom and had competed against other kingd-suddenly a sword came flying at her. She almost let out a shriek, but caught it by the hilt before it had struck her. A figure appeared from the shadows , and Sakura giggled nervously.

" Hey , Prince Li. Um....You ready?"

Syaoran nodded , glancing at her. 

" You know , Kinomoto , you'd better watch out. I may not go easy on you.."

Sakura smiled easily , but inside she was boiling. Hey , he thinks he could beat her without a fight! What a egotistical , little....

" Sure , Li , whatever you say." She said , and without warning , swung her sword at him. Barely , he blocked it , surprised at the amount of strength she had put into it. He took a quick glance at her , before swinging his sword to meet with hers , and without a beat drive it at her legs , which ,with a good amount of reflex , she blocked. They began fighting more furiously , with Tomoyo cheering them on. Eriol just smiled his little 'mysterious' smile , as they continued to fight.

" Hey , Syaoran , your pretty good!" Sakura said , and Syaoran glanced up surprised. She had called him by his first name! But Sakura had taken that chance to strike at his chest , which he had to swing to miss , and he drove his sword at Sakura who jumped to block. Yet when she jumped , she tripped over the lace of her boot , and with her sword clanging to the floor , toppled onto Syaoran , and this time let out that shriek she had held in. Syaoran was so shocked he let go of his sword , and rolled over , trying to avoid her but ended up rolling on top of Sakura. ( ^_^)

The moonlight highlighted the two , as Syaoran struggled to get up and accidentally looked into Sakura's eyes. It stopped him , freezing him in that position. What interesting eyes they were. Those green eyes , the same as the card captor and the girl from his dream...Quite a coincidence. They were enchanting , almost drawing him in.

He didn't realize how close he was to Sakura for Sakura was staring at him straight back until a giggling broke the silence. Syaoran looked up and saw Eriol and Tomoyo on the sidelines holding their sides trying to keep in their laughter.

Syaoran hurried to get himself upright as Sakura struggled to her feet.

" Oh god , Prince Li , I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried , as Syaoran picked up his sword , his face as red as a tomato. Good thing it was getting dark , Syaoran thought , but felt the annoying eyes of Eriol and knew Eriol was suspecting something.

"Yah , I'm okay. Leave me alone!" Syaoran muttered , moving away quickly. He could not erase that warm feeling he had had when Sakura said his name. It gave him such a....a disgusting feeling! Yah that's right...What was she doing landing on him like that!! She such an pest..

Sakura stared after him , wondering what had just happened . She felt , oh she didn't know. She felt a electricity between them when his amber eyes met with hers...It gave her a tingly feeling. Oh gods , what had just happened?? Li Syaoran was a baka...wasn't he???

~~~~****~~~~~

Unbeknown to them , two figures stood above them on a balcony. Both adorned crowns upon their heads , and wore identical expressions of delight. They knew that the two had finally acknowledged each other , and the first ray of feelings had broke through the ray of hatred that seemed to envelope the two. Their plan was sure to succeed , and Li and Kinomoto kingdoms will join together!

a/n: Oooo , goddesses , I just realized I made a mistake. In the LAST chapter I said that the King was there making the announcement. Oh gods ,pleez ignore that , and pretend , ummmm , that , uhhh , Queen Yelan did it , okay? okay!

ILUVALLYAREVIEWERS! I cherish all ya reviews , and don't ya worry , I read every single one of them. You don't know how happy I get , when even one review is added. I start jumping around...

Okay...I'm gettin weird.

Next chappie will be of those awkward , but kawaii moments , and a bit more e/t . Oh and I'm plannin' a bit of a plot twist. How ya like that , eh? Oh and soon , maybe in the next chappie or the next one afta Syaoran FINDS OUT! How do you tink he found out? And will he respect her more?

Okay , I gotta stop. You know , late at night , I get really hyper? You know I get hyper off tic tacs?????

Lets get on with um...the goodbyes.

GOODBYE!!!

~starjade~


	7. The card captor

****

Chapter Seven

Card Captor Sakura

__

Crystal Tears

~starjade~

****

The Card Captor

Syaoran sat on his window seat , polishing his sword and looking out the window. He was so confused...what was he doing with Kinomoto the day before? Was he still going to continue with his mission...or was he going to be nice to her?

Damn , Kinomoto could fight! Syaoran was shocked that she even knew how to pick up a sword , much less use it! If he wasn't the heir to the Li Throne , he'd probably be beaten by her! Gods , and he thought she was just all lace and frills...

Syaoran groaned , and remembered the two girls that showed up in his life. He still needed to find that card captor with the beaut-um.. green eyes. He was also confused with Sakura. WAIT! Redo that thought. He was also confused with Kinomoto. There we go. Back on track and not being mushy , Syaoran!

Syaoran nodded to himself , accepting that thought. He was going to continue being rude to her and see how long she could stand out. AND he was never EVER going to fall in love with her ,much less marry her. Who could stand her? She was so freaking annoying! Syaoran looked up into the sky and looked upon a fluffy white cloud , standing tall amongst the blue sky. Yes , he was never going to fall in love with her. He was going to continue his life.

It annoyed him to the end how his sisters and mother pestered him about marrying Kinomoto. They thought she was the greatest thing on earth...Just the opposite of what Syaoran thought. But he had to marry...in order to be a legitimate King.

And if his mother ever asked him to marry....

He would reply the card captor. He instantly blushed at the thought. Probably the whole redness thing yesterday was about Sak-Kinomoto's eyes being like the card captors. Yup ,that's right. Got everything clear again. 

Syaoran got up. After his class , he was going to look for that card captor. No matter what!

~~~~******~~~~~~

" So , Sakura. How close were you to Syaoran again?? This close , or this close?" Tomoyo teased , as she motioned with her fingers the closeness. 

Sakura groaned ,and whined , " Please , Tomoyo! I was not standing close to him , it was because I tripped!"

" Right , Sakura. Whatever you say. Speaking of that , what happened to your vow to be mean to Syaoran? You've been treating him quite nice!"

" Yah , that's my way of getting back at him , Tomoyo."

" Or your way of flirting-aahhh!" Tomoyo dropped her basket she was holding to collect berries and ran as fast as she could. Sakura was hot on her trail , her face red.

" Take that back , Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted , as a giggles escaped her.

" OKAY , just stop chasing me!!" Tomoyo cried , and fell down on the green grass.

" Anyways , Tomoyo , did you see Li's face when I struck back at him! He looked so shocked!"

" Yah , Sakura , you really showed him!"

Sakura dropped beside her , and lay down beside her , grinning. Yet Sakura was quite confused about why Tomoyo made such a big deal about her tripping onto Li . To her , that was quite embarrassing. What was with her? She still hated Li Syaoran and him the same to her. 

Yet Li's sisters...that was really scary. In the morning ,they nearly rampaged her , exclaiming at her hair , her beauty , her smile.....goddesses , who would ever want sisters like that! No offence , they were really quite nice ,but they kinda overdid it a bit. They were all talking about the days after marriage. Now , the fact was , there wasn't even going to BE a marriage! Soon the weeks would be over , she'll say no , and they'd be back home happy again.

But in the meantime....sweet revenge.

" So...Tomoyo...what's up with you and Errrrreeeoooll?" she asked , smiling mischievously. Tomoyo squeaked and smacked her.

" Nothing. Nothing at all!" Tomoyo answered , turning her face away.

" Yes. Tomoyo. I believe you. I believe how much you adore his cute little face and want to hold him and-"

" Sakura! Where have you been getting such silly ideas?" Tomoyo asked , her face reddening , while Sakura laughed hard.

" Um , well by the way your blushing right now , and by the way you blush and squeak around Eriol , its quite plain to see... TOMOYO HAS A CRUSH!" Sakura shouted the last part , getting up and starting to twirl around Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo hid her face behind her hands , and shouted in a muffled voice , " No , I do not!"

Sakura let out a chain of giggles as she collapsed beside her ready to apologize. But before she could , she started to sense something. Her hair stood on end , and her skin began to prickle. 

" Uh-oh." Sakura muttered , and got up quickly. Tomoyo got up as well , noticing the worried expression on Sakura's face. 

" What's wrong , Sakura?" she asked , the moments teasing forgotten. Sakura began to run , but stopped short as a figure also came into view , running over the hills with a sword in hand ( guess who...^^). 

" Tomoyo...I sense a Clow Card. But...Syaoran's coming too! He can sense it , and if I fight , he's going to know I'm the card captor!" Sakura whispered , urgently.

Tomoyo looked worried as well. 

" Are you sure it's a card?" she asked , unnecessarily.

" Absolutely positive ," Sakura answered , hurriedly.

Tomoyo thought , her forehead scrunched in concentration.

" Sakura , you have to capture this card! Anyways , if he doesn't like having you as a card captor , then he won't want to marry you , and that's good. Right?" Tomoyo asked , but Sakura didn't look convinced.

" No , Tomoyo. I'm worried about the complete opposite. You know his family are descendants of Clow Reed , and will WANT a wife that is the card captor , to keep the cards in the family and...Oh no."

Tomoyo also realized this fact. She watched as Sakura rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet , with a strained expression. 

Finally , Tomoyo replied , " Sakura , do what you think is right. "

Sakura looked worried. " But-"

Tomoyo shook her head and said , " Sakura , you make the choice . I know you'll make the right one!"

Sakura nodded and thought about it. What if they did want to keep her here longer...will she be able to back out of the engagement? Oh god.. but everybody is also counting on her to capture the card. Sakura sighed , but decided quickly and ran off to where Syaoran had run off as well.

" Sakura , you need your costume!" Tomoyo shouted after her , thinking of that wonderful outfit she had made the other day...

But Sakura had only yelled back , " There's no time!"

Tomoyo settled back , and watched her best friend race out into the forest near the lake. Thinking of something , Tomoyo ran to her backpack to grab her sketchpad and jogged out to where the two had disappeared. She hoped Sakura knew what she was doing!  


~~~****~~~~~

Syaoran ran as fast as he could to the Clow card aura. It was a strong one , he could sense that , but it wasn't one of the elements. That was a relief...

Syaoran had always been attracted to Clow Cards. Yet none of them had ever appeared in the Li Kingdom. The Thunder Card was the first one Syaoran had ever felt in the Li Kingdom. This probably meant that the card captor wasn't here before , and had come just before the Kinomoto group had arrived. 

Even though he tried to deny it , he felt his heart race at the thought of seeing the card captor again. This time he was going to meet her!

Finally he arrived at a lake. There was nothing there , but the aura was stronger than ever! He knew the Clow card was here , just hiding. He looked around but could not find the card captor. He felt disappointment race through him , but suddenly-

Fwap!

A sword sliced the air , going at abnormal speed to Syaoran. Syaoran rolled on the ground nearly missing the sword. It slapped the ground , and the grass that it had sliced flew in all directions. Syaoran looked up , worried and saw a woman with a sword glaring at him with immense ferocity.

The Fight Card!

Syaoran stood in shock for a couple of seconds , before bravely raising his sword as well. He was determined to fight the card. Maybe.....Maybe he could even capture the card! He bent into a fighting position , his excitement rising until..

" Li, get away from that!" A sweet but anxious voice traveled through the air , bouncing on the breeze to meet his ears. He turned around in surprise ,at the same moment the card struck. A scream shook the air , and body slammed into his and pushed him out of the way of the card. 

" Li , what do you think your doing?" Sakura gasped , breathing heavily. Syaoran got up carefully , brushing himself off , and noticed that the card was gone. But the aura was still present, and Syaoran quickly pushed Sakura away.

" Gods , Kinomoto , get away from here. Its too dangerous for the likes of you!" 

Sakura eyes glazed over and she said calmly , " Li , I am sure that I have as much right to be here as you do! More , even!" Syaoran looked at her , his eyebrows raised.

" Yah , Kinomoto , we all believe you. Now go away!" Syaoran concentrated to pinpoint exactly where the card was , but Sakura interrupted again.

" Look Syaoran , it's dangerous to be around here. Get away from here!" Sakura cried , urgently. She could sense the Clow card aura grow stronger and she knew it was near them.

" Kinomoto , just shut up. Only the card captor and the relatives of Clow Reed know about this. How the heck do you know? Also don't call me Syaoran. Only my friends call me that!" Syaoran retorted , turning once again. Sakura stared at him , unbelievingly. And to think everyone thought she was dense.

" Syao-Li look , can you just listen? I _am _the-WATCH OUT!" Sakura screamed the last part.

The wind blew through Syaoran's hair , and the aura grew greater until a sword appeared from no where and slammed down towards Syaoran. Sakura gasped , her heart racing , but Syaoran had rolled over quickly avoiding the sword. Pain stabbed at his leg and he looked down and realized that the sword had managed to leave him with a cut on his leg. 

" Sakura get out of here!" Syaoran yelled while gritting his teeth. His face was retorted in a grimace and Sakura stood surprised. 

He called me Sakura...

Sakura knew , that even if Syaoran knew , she had to do it. 

Okay , Sakura you can do it. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the key around her neck. She called upon its power and instantly it turned into a staff. Syaoran gripped his leg and blinked hard. 

" Wha..." Syaoran mumbled under his breath.

"Fly card!" Sakura shouted , throwing a card in the air and hitting it with a staff. Once Sakura was in the air , she began pulling out cards and calling upon them. Finally she called out

"Arrow Card , I call upon your power!" She sent arrows straight at the fight card. The arrows whisteled in the wind , but Sakura realized that the arrows had flew under the card. The fight card had jumped! Letting out a cry , the fight card leapt at Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes , and searched through her cards hoping for something to help her. But suddenly-

" Ahhh!" came a cry , and a magical sword swiftly raced through the air and came to block the card's sword. The card glanced at the holder of the magical sword , and Sakura looked as well. It was...Syaoran!

Syaoran began to fight the card , using magic as well. Syaoran had magic too?? Sakura thought , densely. Of course! Why didn't I see it before! Now that Sakura concentrated she could feel the bright aura radiating off Syaoran. No wonder..

Suddenly the card lunged at Syaoran , and Syaoran could not raise his sword fast enough. Sakura gasped and leapt after him , hoping to get there on time. She watched Syaoran close his eyes and Sakura felt her heart squeeze painfully. She could never make it...

" AHHH!" Syaoran yelled, and Sakura in rapid speed , threw up any card hoping it was the shield card and screamed , " SHIELD! PROTECT PRINCE LI!" 

Then there was a deafening silence.

Sakura felt tears in her eyes as she dared to look up. I failed , she thought as she saw the fight card still standing , her sword hitting a...

Shield!!! 

Sakura smiled happily , and cried out , 

" Return to the form you were destined to be.."

" CLOW CARD!" 

With that she hit the card with the staff , and it flew into her hands. The shield dropped around Syaoran , and revealed Syaoran still standing there with his arms over his head.

Sakura smiled.

"So kawaii." Sakura mumbled , and all she heard was Tomoyo's voice go , " What??"

Sakura looked behind her ,and saw Tomoyo standing , with a sketch pad in hand , her head tilted in confusion.

" Did you just say what I think you said??"

Sakura blushed , her face reddening until she looked like a tomato.

"NO.. No , I mean , uh , that was...uh , um , um he , well I meant , uh ...How did you get here?" Sakura grasped , hoping Tomoyo wouldn't question her. Sakura was a very bad liar. 

Tomoyo chuckled , knowingly.

" Well ,how could Tomoyo miss the great Sakura's fights? I'm always there to get the most kawaii pictures EVER of Sakura Kinomoto!!"

Sakura sweat dropped , but jumped as she heard a voice.

" Sakur-Kinomoto? Y-Y-Y-Your the C-C-Card Captor?" Sakura whirled around and met the deep amber eyes of Syaoran. She stumbled back , and replied , nervously , 

"Um , well you see , uh , it just happened , that uh , I met a girl , that , uh was uh , yeah , the card captor , and uh , she gave me , uh her powers?" Her voice went squeaky and knew that Syaoran wouldn't buy that. 

Syaoran glared at her , furiously , and growled , 

" JUST TELL ME KINOMOTO!"

Sakura squeaked , and raced behind Tomoyo , who glared back at Syaoran with full force.

" Yes , Prince Li , she is the card captor. What are you going to do about it?? As far as I know , you should be thanking her for saving your butt! And -"

" He saved me too , you know.." Sakura cut in , and blushed red as they both looked at her.

" No go on , go on.." Sakura mumbled.

Tomoyo looked at her strangely and smiled. The smile faded as she looked at Syaoran.

" Syaoran , we'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell your family....Otherwise they might actually WANT Sakura to marry you. This time no refusals. "

Syaoran nodded dumbly , staring at Sakura. She glanced at him , her eyes innocent and cheerful. She was that girl....that girl in his dreams....the card captor...and the girl he was supposed to be married with??

Oh this was too much! He liked it _so _much better when they used to be separate people! 

" Good . Now you can go , and if you meet Eriol.." 

Tomoyo glared at him , and he knew what she was going to say. Don't tell him anything either , because he's going to tell Queen Yelan..

" Tell him Tomoyo said hi."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at her strangely. Tomoyo giggled nervously and looked at them .

" Wh-what??"   
Syaoran grinned.

" Okay then."

Sakura smiled. She breathed , and then went up face to face with Syaoran. Syaoran felt his heart beat speed up at meeting those green eyes.. those green eyes he fell in lov...

" Friends?"

Sakura's voice jerked him out of his thoughts , and he asked , confused , " What??"

Sakura reddened , and she looked down her bangs falling down too. 

" I asked you if we were friends.."

Syaoran stared at her , as she stretched out her hand . She looked up and smiled , making him stumble back at the brightness her smile contained.

" Uh...." Syaoran answered , smartly. Finally he couldn't take it and limped away. Sakura's face fell.

" Well there he goes again..." Sakura said , under her breath. Tomoyo put a hand on her shoulder.

" Hey , who knows? He probably just needs to get to know you. Don't worry , soon Prince Li will be cracking jokes with us in a week." 

They both looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

" Riiiiiight. The chances of that is next to nothing!" Sakura chuckled.

Tomoyo giggled and they left hand in hand. Sakura looked back once at the retreating figure of Syaoran.

'_Hey , who knows. We might be good friends one day'_

Sakura smiled and continued to walk.

~~~~***~~~~***

Syaoran limped back to the castle , jumbled thoughts racing through his head. His mission was falling apart! He was supposed to hate Sakura! Then she turns out to be the card captor! The girl he thought would be the one...

And what was with this redness and his heart pounding every time he was near her! That had got to stop.

But for some reason...Syaoran wanted to be friends with Sakura. She was just ..so friendly. He never had any friends ,and his potential wife wanted to be his friend.

Should he brush her off? 

Should he keep his vow?

Syaoran growled , and held his head in his hands.

JUST MY LUCK! Syaoran cried in his head. This has not got to be happening..

Syaoran continued his way to the castle. The breeze rifted through his messy chocolate brown hair , rustled his clothing , blew past his ears. He felt serenity overcome him and he allowed himself a true smile as a cherry blossom landing on his shoulder. He picked up the cherry blossom and holding it carefully in his palm he whispered ,

" Friends."

~~~~*****~~~~~~

a/n: WHATS UP! For some reason , I wanted Syaoran to continue to be mean , but ahh , who cares? There has to be some S&S. I think he's going to be mean , but doesn't show he actually likes sakura! Kay? Oh and didn't you think it was so KAWAII what Tomoyo did? Hehehehe , I was laughing when I wrote that.

I rule!!!

Oh and you reviewers , YOU ROCK! You guys are da bomb! You gave me over a 100 reviews! I was soooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! *sobs* YOU GUYS ARE DA BEST!  
Oh and pweeze to flame me tooo hard. I get all broken up , ya know. 

And then I get angry and so....

oh and send your 'pinions about what YOU want in this storee! Kay?????? I'll be glad to use them!!!!!!

PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^-^ 

:D :) :() ^^ ^_^ *-* *_* ^-* 


	8. the Jewels of Carthapia

****

Chapter Eight

__

Crystal Tears

~starjade~

****

Jewels of Carthapia 

Queen Yelan sat down at the table, watching Sakura and Syaoran on the surface of the table. Her magical powers allowed her to see any scene that happened in her Kingdom , which came in handy many times when her daughters decided to become...mischievous. Of course , now she was watching it with a smile on her face.

So , Syaoran finally found out Sakura was the card captor. He should've noticed it before...how naïve!

Queen Yelan smiled as she watched Syaoran blush , and knew he was at least feeling something for the girl. It looked like a lost cause before , with the coldness he had towards her. Finally...that cold exterior he had around himself seems to be coming away , bit by bit!

Yes! 

" Nadeshiko! Come see this!" Nadeshiko looked up from the letter she was writing , and walked towards Queen Yelan.

" What is it-Oh!" Queen Nadeshiko smiled. She saw the scene ,as Sakura put a hand out towards Syaoran. He looked confused , and turned away , limping back to the castle.

" Oh no!" Queen Nadeshiko sighed.

Yelan shook her head.

" He's always been like that! Gods , will he ever give it up?" 

Queen Nadeshiko looked worried.

" I hope he realizes that he and Sakura were meant to be. Before it's too late!"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Syaoran limped into his room , his head heavy. Sitting down in a chair , Syaoran closed his eyes tightly. That wasn't the way it was supposed to go , he thought. He now didn't even know if he should be mean to her or not. Somewhere deep inside of him , he actually admired Sakura. But for now , he still hated her guts-

Syaoran felt a strong aura appear. He looked down and saw that Eriol was healing his leg.

" Eriol , what are you doing??" Syaoran yelled , and Eriol smiled. That creepy smile.

" Nothing but helping my dear descendant , of course. How are you doing? I guess you have finally realized that Sakura is the card captor?" Eriol smiled again as he saw Syaoran look shocked and then turned purple.

"WHAT! You KNEW and YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!" Syaoran shouted. Eriol didn't look surprised , but just sat down beside him.

"Hey , it's not my fault. Would you have believed me?" Eriol asked , looking up at him. Syaoran sighed. He knew that Eriol was right. Which of course made him mad. Eriol was always right! Grrr....

" Anyways , your mother called me to get you downstairs. She needs to talk to you , oh and Sakura as well. It seems you guys will be spending quite a lot of time together."

Syaoran groaned.

" Eriol , did you have anything to do with this?" Syaoran asked , his voice dangerous.

Eriol put his hands up in defense. 

" Hey , this time I didn't use any magic. Maybe my persuading ideas , may have helped the idea come along , but-" he stopped as Syaoran growled. Eriol grinned. He was getting to his best friend. Like always.

Syaoran racked his brain for something to get back at Eriol.

Suddenly a sly smile played upon his lips , and he grinned. Eriol didn't like that look at all.

" Sooooo , Eriol. Did you hear what happened outside as well? Daidouji Tomoyo secretly confided into me.." Eriol instantly perked up and he looked at him with interest. Syaoran knew he had him hooked. Syaoran smiled , a replica of Eriol's creepy smile.

" Tomoyo told me she had the world's hugest crush on you , and how she loves your smile , your hair , everything about you..." He grinned as Eriol turned bright red. 

" S-S-Syaoran , what the heck are you talking about!" Syaoran could feel his magic coming and he knew he was reading Syaoran's thoughts.

" WHAT! You are such a liar!" Eriol yelled , and Syaoran burst out laughing.

" Yah , but *gasp* you should have seen your *gasp* face!" Syaoran was practically rolling on the floor now. Quite unlike Syaoran , for Syaoran was usually a serious person. Now , Syaoran just needed a laugh. And who else to laugh at but his best friend??

Eriol took a breath and tried to remain dignified. He was the half reincarnation of Clow Reed , you know.

" Syaoran , I admit , you got me there. But you'll see , I'm going to get you as well!" Eriol smiled , raising his eyebrows at Syaoran. 

Syaoran grinned back.

" But while you were rifting through my thoughts , Eriol , you must have heard Tomoyo's message." 

A pink tinge appeared on Eriol's cheeks.

" Your mother is calling you." Was all he said , before he left , but not before tripping over a stool , causing Syaoran to laugh again. Eriol glared at him , before leaving.

Syaoran smiled. That was fun. Now he had to go downstairs...great. He knew his mother was up to something....what was it this time??

****~~~~~~*****

" Ladies and Gentlemen of the court. We have called you here today for rather grim , serious news. No matter what , the Li Kingdom has triumphed over evil , have brought happiness and smiles to the weak and poor-" 

Sakura tried to listen , but could not. It was so boring....Sakura looked around , and her eyes fell on Syaoran. She smiled slightly as she remembered what happened earlier. At least , Syaoran knows that Sakura could kick his butt if she wanted to. It was just his luck that she didn't... Syaoran seemed to feel her eyes on him and turned to glance at her. She smiled at him , and he turned away rather quickly. Sakura's face dropped just a bit. 

She looked around the room , to all the faces that were stuck on Queen Yelan's face and she yawned as quietly as she could. Her eyes fell on Tomoyo who looked quite red , for Eriol stood right beside her. Every time their arms brushed she'd blush again , but made no move to step aside. Sakura giggled under her breath , but stopped as a hush fell over the court and whispers erupted. Sakura looked around , confused.

Queen Yelan spoke again , " Yes , I know it is quite sad news that the jewels of Carthapia have been stolen. Therefore we have taken the strides to choose four people who will aide in helping us look for these jewels." Everyone looked around the room , trying to spot the four that would be chosen. ( isn't it obvious by now???)

Sakura , in the meanwhile , still had a confused look on her face. What the heck were the jewels of Carthapia? How could they have been stolen? Wasn't the Li Kingdom powerful and no one dared to steal anything???? And who will be chosen?

Syaoran was fuming. He knew that the Jewels Of Carthapia weren't even in the Li Kingdom!!! How the heck could they have been stolen? This whole kingdom was going bananas for gods sake! How could they actually believe his mother!! What was his mother trying to do? 

" I have spoken to our advisors about the four that will be chosen. Of course our trusted Eriol Hiiragizawa will be helping us." Everyone looked at Eriol , and Eriol nodded slightly. " Then Li Syaoran , my son." Syaoran looked up , surprised. This was getting somewhere...

" And the newcomers , Sakura Kinomoto , and Tomoyo Daidouji will also be part of the four." Everyone stared at the two , and Sakura blushed immensely. 

What??? Sakura didn't know anything about the Li Kingdom , thought Syaoran. What was his mother trying to do? I am sooo going to have a talk with her...

" We are sure with the help of these talented young four , we will recapture the jewels and bring it rightfully home to the Li Kingdom!" Everyone cheered , and Syaoran's mother dismissed the hall. Soon , the hall cleared , and all but the chosen four. 

" Mother , what the heck are you doing?" Syaoran shouted , too angry to check over his tone. He could not believe it....His mother was setting them up....

" Look , Syaoran , we need you to help us find the jewels-"

" Don't talk rubbish , mother , there is no such jewels in the Li Kingdom!! They're with Meilin and she's not even here!" he shouted , angrily.

His mother sighed.

" I do not want to talk of it anymore , Syaoran. You will meet with the other three with our advisors and appointed council tomorrow. You will miss your classes for just that day. Goodbye." 

She turned around and swished away , her head held high and regal. Syaoran felt the feeling of loss overcome him but not before pushing the feeling of excitement away. Why was he feeling excited?? He had to work with the airhead Sakura , of all people...

He looked up and met the concerned eyes of Sakura , a smirking Eriol , and a confused Tomoyo.

Tomoyo whispered , " It won't be that bad. We'll find the jewels and it'll be over before you know it."

Syaoran gave her an icy glare , and stalked away.

" Who gave you permission to talk to me?" Syaoran retorted and continued his walking , smoke literally coming out of his ears. A hand fell on his shoulder and twisted him around. Syaoran stumbled , shocked as he met Sakura who stared at him , green eyes blazing.

" You are never , ever , going to talk to my friend like that. Got it , Syaoran?" Syaoran gaped at her , as she threw one last glare at him , before stalking away as well , dragging Tomoyo after her. Syaoran felt guilt overcome him , before he washed it away , angrily.

It wasn't my fault Tomoyo was that stupid. She doesn't even understand what my mother is actually doing...

Suddenly a voice behind him shook Syaoran out of his thoughts.

" I told you I'll get you back , " Eriol laughed and walked away. Syaoran's hands clenched. Grr.....

What the hell is happening! The whole freakin' world is against me!!! Syaoran threw his hands up in defeat.

I am so going to explode.

a/n: Hehehehe

REVIEW!

Ooh and mush in the next chapter. Not too much , cos they don't fall in love , but you know those things that make you fall in love? Very Kawaii!!!!!:)


	9. Closer Together

Chapter Nine

**__**

Crystal Tears

~starjade~

****

Closer Together 

" Hurry up , Syaoran!" cried Eriol , banging on the door. Syaoran groaned and turned around in his bed , glancing out the window. Eriol's voice was so annoying , he needed his sleep...but as Syaoran looked out his window , his eyes widened. What the...

OH MY GOD! He was soo late!!

Syaoran leapt out of bed , hurrying around , quickly throwing on his clothes , throwing a blanket over his bed , putting on his shoes , raking his hand through his messy brown hair , and flung open the door. All in record speed time. 

Eriol stood there , arms crossed , looking him up and down , smirking. Syaoran looked down , and realized the messiness of his clothes. His shirt was inside out and his shoes were on the wrong feet and his pants stuck inside his socks.

Syaoran fought off a blush and smiled politely at Eriol while closing the door. He quickly fixed his clothing and opened the door again.

" I'm ready!"

Eriol laughed.

" Sure you are , Syaoran. Lets go..._They're_ waiting for us!" Eriol snickered as Syaoran first reddened then glared.

" Great. I'm set up with buffoons. Idiots. I have to work on a hopeless case , that mother created from the top of her mind to TRY and get me and Sakura closer together. Well guess what , that's never going to happen!!" Syaoran mumbled , under his breath while they descended the grand staircase. 

The crystals that blinked from the stairway twinkled in the light that floated through the windows. The windows set up on the inside perimeter of the castle which brought quite a happy and cheerful environment to the Li Castle...totally the opposite of Syaoran's mood. 

Eriol replied , " Well , it might happen , you know. Who knows , you might fall in love with her."

  
Syaoran was about to laugh out loud at that statement , until he saw the look on Eriol's face. He had that mischievous , ' I have an evil plan' look , that Syaoran came to recognize quite well. Syaoran stared at him , suspiciously.

" You aren't going to try and do anything are you?"

Eriol put on an innocent mask and asked , " Me? Why would _I _try and do anything like that?"

Syaoran groaned , and muttered , " I'm a dead duck...."

Eriol snickered and they arrived at the library. The library was filled with council members and advisors and detectives , but on one table , the Queen was beckoning to him. Queen Yelan had set aside a table for the chosen people. 

Funny , Tomoyo was present , but Sakura was no where to be seen.....

" Um...Princess Kinomoto , it seems that you are late for the meeting you have today ," a maid said , hesitantly at the doorway.

Sakura moaned , opened one eye and abruptly fell asleep again. The maid repeated , nervously, " Princess Kinomoto , um , I think you should , um wake up now?" 

Sakura did not listen. She was in a purple , green , blue and yellow forest , with bunnies and horses and little cute teddy bears flying around her , with lollipops and candies hanging from trees , waiting for her to reach out and catch them under a big beautiful rainbow-

" PRINCESS KINOMOTO , WAKE UP!" 

Sakura woke , and leapt from the bed , screaming, " WHERE'S THE FIRE?" Her head whipped side to side , glancing worriedly around the room.

The maid blushed heavily , and whispered , " Your awake. I just came to remind you that you have a meeting. I'm sorry if I disrupted your sleep."

Sakura yawned , mumbling , " Oh okay," and was about to fall asleep again , but froze in mid-yawn as she processed what the maid had said.

" AHHHHHHH!"

Sakura screeched, and raced around , pulling on her clothes , muttering about how many under dresses there were to one dress , combing her hair , grabbing all her necessities and racing out the door. She stopped once to look at herself in the mirror , and ran as fast as she could. 

She jumped down the stairs , three at a time , raced around the hallways , and had to run back and forth not knowing where the library was. Finally , a servant recognised her and pointed out the right direction. She nodded , gratefully and ran as fast as she could. She found the library and halted , smiling innocently at the group of people staring at her. Unfortunately , it seemed the wood was quite slippery , for the servants had just finished waxing and Sakura ended up skidding across wooden floors.

Of course , causing her to slide past the entrance and fall straight on her butt.

" OW!" Sakura moaned and slowly got up. That hurt! She limped , rather reluctantly to the library. 

What met her was the laughs and snickers of everyone present . It seemed like the loudest was Syaoran , who was pointing at her and laughing hysterically , causing Sakura to flush and stomp angrily to her seat. 

Tomoyo with a giggle, said , " Don't take it seriously , Sakura. It was just quite funny to run past the entrance and fall..."

Sakura groaned. " Thanks, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo giggled.

" No problem. Anytime!"

The Queen had started her speech already. It seemed that the four of them would have a list of clues and have to piece together where the jewels were. It was quite stupid , for if the jewels were lost , then why was the Queen treating it like a game??

" I will pair you up into partners. Eriol and Tomoyo , you will work on this paper , and Sakura and Syaoran will work on this. I suggest you find a secluded spot," here she winked at Sakura and Syaoran , and Syaoran reddened , " and remember to bring back what you have done so far to me after dinner."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and groaned at the same time. Wasn't this just great? They had to work...together?

Both had the same thought running through their heads. _What have I done to deserve this?_

Queen Yelan smiled at them , and made a hurrying motion after giving them their papers.

" Go , Go! The Li Kingdom needs those jewels back!"

Syaoran felt like dying. This was just crap....he glared extra hard at Eriol , who just smiled innocently back. At leas Eriol was happy working with Tomoyo...Syaoran glanced as Sakura who looked miserable. While I suffer and work with....Sakura! There was no way of getting out of this

" Lets go." Syaoran muttered to Sakura , who glared at him ,but followed regardless. 

Syaoran walked out of the castle , paying no attention to the girl behind him. They walked slow , and sluggish not wanting to spend time with each other. The trees sprinkled leaves all around them , giving the air a fragrance that blew past their noses , traveling around them , whipping their clothes and floating past the castle.

Syaoran picked up his pace , but Sakura slowed , wanting to enjoy the moment. Her eyes glittered with the serenity the moment held and Sakura relaxed , for what seemed the only time she could in the whole day. 

Suddenly she tensed as Syaoran shouted , " HURRY UP , for gods sake!"

Sakura glared at him.

" Gods , mind your temper Li! This isn't a race , you know!"

Sakura threw her head back , and walked faster. Syaoran felt a pang of hurt go through him as he watched her go past him which he quickly brushed off. He was getting used to Sakura calling him Syaoran...

" Where are we going?" Sakura's sweet voice jerked him out of his thoughts. 

Syaoran's mind drew a blank for a second , as he asked himself , where were they going? He looked around himself and found they were at the edge of a forest and quite near his favorite spot. 

The one that Sakura stumbled upon a couple of days ago...

Sakura also seemed to recognize this at the same time Syaoran did. She gave a squeal of delight and unconsciously grabbed Syaoran's hand.

" Lets go! This is my absolute favorite spot ! We can finish this sheet there!"

Syaoran felt heat flare up in his cheeks. Was it getting hot? The sun wasn't up...

Sakura began to skip happily towards the spot. The place came into view and she ran to the rocks that overlooked the river , dragging a flushing Syaoran along. 

" Gods , Kinomoto , let go of my hand!" Syaoran tried to growl but for some strange reason , his growl ended up in a squeak. What was wrong with his voice....This was quite weird...

" We're here!" Sakura exclaimed and twirled around in the cherry blossoms laughing happily. This was the only part of the Li Kingdom that actually had cherry blossoms , and Sakura loved them. 

The delicate flowers traveled through the air and whipped past Syaoran ,who stood there quite annoyed and quite baffled. He seemed to be growing an unfamiliar sensation watching Sakura twirl. Those green eyes...so deep and inviting. Her auburn hair, that cheerful smile...

Syaoran!

What the damn hell are you thinking?

Sakura faced him again , and found that Syaoran was red. 

" Syaoran? Are you okay?" Sakura went up to him and touched his forehead. 

" You don't seem to have a fever."

Syaoran trembled at her touch , and wanted to punch himself for having these feelings. He was the Ice Cold Prince! He hated Sakura Kinomoto! He even made a vow to never ever like Sakura. He hated her with everything he had...

Didn't he?

*****~~~~~*****  


" Er-Hiiragizawa , where do you want to go?" Tomoyo asked , nervously. Her heart was filling with happiness because she was paired up with Eriol. She was so close to Eriol , and it made her skin tingle. Whenever he looked at her it made her want to swoon...

" Okay , Daidouji , I'm thinking.."

Eriol thought for a moment then smiled mischievously , " Out into the forest!"

Tomoyo looked confused.

" Why in the forest?"

" Oh , there's a special place where special moments are happening , and I don't think my special descendant would want me , especially , to miss it!" Eriol grinned.

Tomoyo still was dumbfounded at this really weird attitude Eriol was presenting her , but nodded anyways. She'd do anything for Eriol....Tomoyo sighed as she followed Eriol outside the building. But he wasn't even aware of her feelings..

Eriol seemed to notice her sigh ,and turned around.

" Daidouji are you okay?" he asked.

" Yes , Eri-Hiiragizawa." She replied , happy that he was actually concerned.

Eriol squinted his eyes at her then smiled.

" Hey , I think we should call each other by first names now. We're friends , aren't we?"

Tomoyo was shocked.

" Are you sure?"

" Yup!" Eriol replied , smiling a killer smile at her , that melted her heart.

" Okay..." Tomoyo trailed off , not processing what he was actually saying. He wanted to call her Tomoyo....

Eriol stuck his hand out and said , " Tomoyo , nice to meet you."

Tomoyo giggled. His voice was so sweet when he said her name... " Nice to meet you too , Eriol."

Eriol smiled and whispered , " Now lets go see what my cute descendant is up to. We have to be quiet though."

" Who's your cute descendant?" Tomoyo asked.

" Syaoran Li." Eriol answered and then continued , " He's right now talking to Sakura Kinomoto."

Tomoyo also developed that mischievous grin on her face and whipped her sketch book out of her pack.

" Lets go!"

a/n: Hohohohoho


	10. Totally Kawaii

Chapter Ten

****

~starjade~

__

Crystal Tears

a/n: I LUV ALL YA REVIEWERS! Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them all! You don't know how happy I get when I read them! Thank you so much! Ooh and its finally getting closer to where they fall in love with each other big time! Hehe...Finally , eh?

__

Totally Kawaii!

Sakura sat down , tucking her gown under her and smiling up at Syaoran.

" Aren't you gonna sit down?" she asked , sweetly. Syaoran looked around and nodded.

"Yeah , I guess." 

He sat down awkwardly , trying to inch away from the beautiful girl sitting next to him. His mind was jumbled with confusing thoughts which he desperately needed to sort out. What was up with his head? This wasn't the way things were supposed to go....He noticed things about Sakura he had ignored before. Her beauty , her cheerfulness , the warm inviting pink aura that wrapped around her , her kindness , that lovable attitude...

Syaoran shook himself out of his reverie and snapped , " Aren't we supposed to be getting to work by now , not staring out at the lake like some deranged idiots?"

Sakura looked at him , angry , but then brushed it off.

" Sure...It says here that the jewels were taken two days ago , at six o'clock in the morning , and it seems the robbers had climbed through.."

~~~~****~~~

While Syaoran and Sakura worked on their sheet , Eriol and Tomoyo crouched behind some bushes. Tomoyo gasped at the beauty of the place where Sakura and Syaoran chose to work. It was absolutely magnificent , she thought.

Eriol on the meantime was concentrating on formulating a plan to bring Syaoran and Sakura closer. He glanced at Tomoyo and suddenly was struck with an idea.

" Hey , Tomoyo , what is Sakura scared of?"

Tomoyo shook herself out of her thoughts and asked , " What?"

Eriol repeated , " What is Sakura scared of?"

Tomoyo was struck with the strangeness of this question but answered to the best of her ability.

" Well , when we were at the Kinomoto Kingdom , she was always screaming whenever I talked about ghosts or something scary like that."

Eriol grinned.

" You know , I have quite a good idea."

He whispered his idea into Tomoyo's ear , who blushed at the closeness , but forgot about it as she listened. 

~~~****~~~~

" So , Syaoran why would the robbers want the jewels?" Sakura asked. Syaoran was being quite strange today , always blushing and stumbling. She didn't know what was up with him , but for some reason , Sakura seemed to be noticing a lot about Syaoran that she had never noticed before. The cute way his messy chestnut hair flopped onto his forehead. His deep amber eyes that seemed to hold so much intelligence...he was quite handsome , she had to admit.

" I have no idea." Was the unhelpful idea that came.

" Well , your the only one who would know about it! I don't know that much about the Li Kingdom , so why aren't you helping?"

Syaoran sighed , and replied , " Don't you get what my mother's doing? The jewels aren't even in the Li Kingdom! They were never stolen , 'cause we don't even have it! She's faking the whole thing!"

Sakura gasped.

" Why would your mother do something like that?"

Syaoran blushed. Syaoran was doing that a lot lately.

" Well..."

Suddenly a haunting sound came from the forest behind them.

A low rumble resounded against the trees darkening the bright day , and causing an eerie glow to appear in the trees behind them. Sakura blinked hard. What the hell...

A low growl came from the trees and suddenly it seemed a figure whipped from the bushes to another , going so fast that Sakura could not see what it was. It made an unearthly sound , something that scared Sakura out of her wits.

" S-S-Syaoran what is that?" she asked, trembling. 

Syaoran peered into the trees confused. What was that? It sounded like a wolf or a monster of some sort , but then what was the eerie whitish green glow that appeared throughout the trees? 

And why did it suddenly grow dark? 

In the middle of the day?

Syaoran was confused but was getting an inkling of who was behind this. 

Suddenly a loud morbid , macabre screech echoed throughout the forest and Sakura screamed. 

She suddenly felt so alone as the wind blew across her face and arms , causing goose bumps to appear. She felt so scared and vulnerable...as the screech was sounded again , Sakura leapt for Syaoran and landed against his chest , putting her arms around his neck , her face buried in his shoulder. She was trembling with fright. 

Syaoran blushed heavily.

" I-I-It's a g-g-ghost , isn't i-i-it , S-Syaoran?" She shook and Syaoran , on impulse , put his arms around the shaking girl. This action surprised him ,and he was flabbergasted with himself. What the hell was he doing? Yet Sakura felt so right in his arms...

" I don't think its a ghost , Sakura. There's no such thing."

Sakura was still shaking but her shivering toned down as she processed what he said. He called her Sakura...

Suddenly the day brightened again , and the glow disappeared. The low haunting sounds diminished and the growling faded away. 

Sakura suddenly was aware of how close she was to Syaoran , how she could hear his heart beating , how his strong arms were around her. It felt like she had come home...

Yet , Sakura was scared of these feelings and quickly jerked out of Syaoran's arms. She couldn't see how she had come to these feelings and her face flushed. Heat traveled throughout her body , warming her heart , and she had to fight to breath normally.

What was going on with her?

~~~~****~~~~~

Eriol and Tomoyo slapped a high five , grinning like Cheshire cats. Triumphant looks were mirrored on both of their faces , and they giggled as they leaned back to watch the rest of the show. 

" Eriol , you never told me you had magic!" Tomoyo exclaimed giggling as she watched Sakura blush heavily. This was the best! Oh it was so kawaii , Sakura finding her prince charming....yes!

" Yeah , well it does come in handy ," Eriol replied , chuckling. He looked at the girl who was sighing at the scene in front of her , and had her hands clasped together with hearts in her eyes. Eriol could not help but smile at the this girl. She was so beautiful , not to mention sweet...and those amethyst eyes , it drew him in..

Eriol snapped out of the his reverie and grinned at Tomoyo.

" Lets help them along , just a bit more , eh Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo grinned as well.

" Oh , I was thinking of the same thing!"

~~~***~~~~****

Syaoran felt Sakura jump out of his arms quickly and felt disappointment overcome him. Well , at least he knew that Sakura wasn't having the feelings he was having..

Wait a minute.

He wasn't having any feelings at all! Yeah , that's right! It was just getting a bit hot in here , and the only reason he put his arms around her was because....he felt pity for her! Yeah...

" How about we finish...um....the clues , now?" Syaoran mumbled , while Sakura stood awkwardly wringing her hands. Sakura jumped at his voice , but relaxed. 

" What's the point. You said that your mother faked the whole thing!"

Syaoran remembered , and was at a loss. He hated this feeling of discomfort! He wished that Sakura and him could just feel comfortable around each other....but with what just happened , he knew there was no chance of that happening!

Syaoran remembered the first day they met with some amusement. He thought she was just one of those off-the-rack , clumsy , snotty princesses , who were obsessed about their looks and their status. Sakura sure proved him wrong..

Sakura sighed. She also hated feeling awkward. She felt a current run between the two of them , like some magnet pulling them together. Every time she tried to pull away , she was drawn back again. But Syaoran sure didn't feel that way. He hated her guts..

" Syaoran , I was thinking.." Sakura mumbled. Syaoran looked up at her with a questioning look. Why was it that whenever Syaoran looked at her , it tugged at her heart? This wasn't supposed to happen...

" Why don't we be friends?" she asked , quietly. 

Syaoran looked at her in surprise. 

Sakura rushed on , " Well , the last time you kind of rejected me , and I'm sorry for being all mean to you , but its not my fault , 'cause your mean to me too , and I was kind of angry that you made such hasty judgments of me , and I really want to be your friend , because I know you a bit better, and I know your nice deep down , and if you don't want to be my friend , that's okay , because well , I know that you are like cold to everyone and maybe being my friend scares you-"

Syaoran laughed , cutting Sakura off on her ramblings. 

" I thought we were already friends!" (a/n: hehe , friendship is the first stage to love!^^)

Sakura gasped in shock at what he said. Did he just say what I think he said , Sakura thought. 

Sakura peered at him , and asked , " What have you done with the real Syaoran Li?"

Syaoran smiled at her , causing a warm feeling to spread throughout her veins.

" Hey , I know I've been kind of cold. It was just that I really didn't want to marry at all , and my mother was pressuring me into doing it , so I had to agree."

Sakura smiled at him. Now this was a side to Syaoran she had never seen before! Syaoran acting...nice? That was sooo weird...

Syaoran suddenly felt a whoosh of magic flow through him , and travel throughout the air. Something was happening ...Syaoran stood up and looked around him , curiously. The magic was quite strong ,and was quite familiar...

All of a sudden a scream shook the air and Syaoran felt a fear he never felt before rush through him. He whipped his head around and found Sakura being blown back by some unnatural force . She was being carried high above him and was floating out across the lake. 

" Sakura!" Syaoran shouted , confused. What the hell was this? Magic...but who was doing it?

Sakura in the meanwhile , was damn straight perplexed and scared. She had also felt the magic and felt herself being blown up. Bewilderment struck her and she could not believe what was happening. Suddenly that little plane of air she had been floating on , was whisked away , and Sakura felt her body drop. She let out a scream as she felt the water meet up to her , as the icy cold waves touched her body , drawing her in. 

Syaoran rushed to the water side , and yelled out , " Sakura! Where the hell are you?" 

Sakura knew how to swim , and she could swim quite well. But every time she tried to swim , something held her back , causing her to swallow in quantities of water. Fear overcame her , as she thought , _I'm gonna drown! _

She gurgled out , desperately , " Help!" She floundered , trying hard to stay surfaced , but her arms were growing unnaturally weak. She needed help!

Syaoran..

Knowing her first cry was weak , she yelled out with the last of her strength , " HELP!" 

Syaoran heard the cry , and it called upon a feeling to surface from deep within his heart. Without another thought , Syaoran pulled off his shoes , and plunged into the icy waters. He took a deep breath and dived into the waters , looking around for Sakura. Strangely , nothing was holding him back , like it held Sakura. It seemed that this person controlling the magic wanted Syaoran to be able to swim , and not Sakura...

Syaoran swam on and was about to go up for air , when he saw a figure floating downwards , her auburn hair creating a halo around her head. Sakura! Syaoran swam as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around the girls motionless body and brought her up to the surface. 

He gasped as he came up for air , and keeping his arm around her body , he brought Sakura to the shore. He dragged himself up and picked up Sakura.

Sakura seemed to be awakening and Syaoran sat down with Sakura's head in his lap. As she aroused herself slowly , Syaoran unconsciously brushed wet strands of hair that were plastered against her forehead , and he smiled , relieved that she was okay. Sakura began to choke out the water that she had swallowed. 

When she was done , she lay back tired. Syaoran was breathing heavily as well, his clothes soaked ,his chestnut hair plastered to his forehead . The same was with Sakura. Sakura brought herself up , weakly to her elbows.

" Syaoran , I-I tried to swim , but something was holding me down! I felt some magic.."

Syaoran nodded , his face growing dark. 

" Yup , and I know exactly who it was!"

Sakura glanced at him , surprised.

" Who?" she asked , curiously.

" ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA! COME OUT NOW!" Syaoran shouted angrily. Giggling erupted from a couple of bushes near them , and Tomoyo and Eriol stepped out , falling all over each other.

" We-We're sorry!" choked out Tomoyo , her hands on her stomach , giggles bubbling out from her.

" Yeah , b-but we just had to do it!" Eriol said , bursting out into hearty laughter.

Syaoran and Sakura stood there dumbfounded.

" Wait a minute... are you telling me that you guys set us up? You made the ghost thingy , and made me drown?" Sakura asked , densely. 

" Yeah , Sakura , but it was for a good cause!" Tomoyo chuckled.

" And that cause would be.." Syaoran asked , his face angry. They almost caused Sakura to drown...

" To bring you two closer together!" Tomoyo blurted out and Eriol shushed her. A bit too late , that was.

" WHAT!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted together. They looked at each other , dumbfounded. What the hell...

" Yup! And I think it worked too!" Tomoyo giggled. This was so much fun!

" TOMOYO!" Sakura screeched , and with one last look at Syaoran , ran after Tomoyo , her face red. Tomoyo squealed and began to run as well , back to the castle.

" Well , Well , Eriol. I guess that leaves me and you!" Syaoran growled , his face red as well. Eriol smiled , a bit hesitantly.

" Hey , Syaoran , my good man. It was just a friendly joke....aahhh!"

a/n: HEHE! Maybe it was a bit quick , and sort of ooc from the way I portrayed my characters , pweeze dont flame me on that! I knoe , but it was getting quite long , and they still haven't fallen in love yet! There had to be some mention of it!!! Ooh ,and if your wondering why Syaoran knew it was eriol , you know , he could sense his magic , cos he was using alot of it. Hehe...

Okay! REVIEW! And i promise I'll get the next chapter out fasta if , of course , you guys review fasta! PLEEZ! Come on...for me????

Ooh and the reason why I couln't update , was because of that ff thing? i couln't upload , for some reason...

Grr....


	11. Confusion

****

Chapter Eleven

~starjade~

__

Crystal Tears

****

Confusion

Syaoran stood in front of his mirror , studying the reflection shown back at him. He sighed , as he tried to become comfortable in his Chinese attire , that he had to wear to tonight's dinner. For some reason it was quite an important one , and his mother completely insisted on him wearing extra formal clothing.

__

How about me? What if I don't want to go to dinner? Why are you forcing me? he had said. 

She gave him the Look and replied , _you will be courteous and the very picture of a formal Li Prince. You must not let me down. _

He sighed and obeyed his mother , but he was seething inside. She always , always got him! Just one time he wanted to make decisions himself. Which was why he wanted to become King. It will all be his choices , not anyone else's. He will be in charge of his own life for once...

Syaoran smiled a bit , and relaxed for what seemed the first time that day. And for what seemed the millionth time , Syaoran remembered the events of yesterday. Sakura...

All he could remember was her cheerful face ,those bright exhilarant green eyes , her pretty face , everything , EVERYTHING about her.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to hit someone , because he did not understand the new emotions rushing like torrents through his veins. They burned his skin , they boiled his blood , it made him feel like jumping out the window...

But then why was he so happy?

He had hated Sakura with all his heart when she arrived. Now , he blushed at any mention of her...

How could this have happened?

Was he sick? Was it some Kinomoto disease that Sakura brought along? It seemed Eriol was also affected from this disease , for he got all red around Tomoyo..

Yeah , that's it! He was going to talk with his mother as soon as he could! He had discovered a disease! Who knows , the whole castle might be affected by it!

Syaoran smiled at the mirror , ignoring his eyes. For if he looked deep inside the depths of his eyes , he would find out the truth. What exactly were the feelings he had. What exactly Sakura was to him.

And that scared him more than anything in the world.

~~~~****~~~~~*****

Sakura sat at the dinner table , trying to discreetly scratch her back. All evening she was itching like crazy! She was wearing an uncomfortable Chinese dress , that was quite fitted around the stomach and waist. Which caused an itch to bother her all throughout the formal dinner. She fidgeted in the wood chair that had intricate designs , beautiful to look at , but most displeasing to sit in. How could she survive?

People quietly ate their food , never falling out of place , never doing anything out of the ordinary. It was almost like they were robots , lifting their chopsticks at the same time , drinking from the tea cups in the most orderly fashion...

Sakura looked at her mother with pleading eyes , but Queen Nadeshiko never noticed. She was whispering to Queen Yelan , with dancing eyes. Sakura felt a trickle of suspicion flow through her ,but brushed it off. Queen Nadeshiko often smiled sneakily , or her eyes filled with an evil plan to bring torment to Sakura's life...that didn't mean ANYthing...

Finally Sakura could not take it. She leaned backwards to scratch her back , trying to wriggle and twist into a position that would enable her hand to reach the very position that would scratch her back the most satisfactory way..

" Princess Sakura!" announced a loud voice , startling Sakura and causing her to fall backwards. The chair began to fall , and she went down with a BANG!

Snickers flooded the dinner hall.

Sakura groaned with pain , not hearing the surprised gasps , the disapproving grumbles or the snickers that wafted through the air. She got up slowly but banged her head against the table in the process.

" OW!" she yelled , and quickly put her hand on her head , as the pain began to throb. Now the snickers turned into full out laughs and Sakura growled. 

" HAH! That girl is supposed to be a Princess?"

" And the future Queen of the Li Kingdom?"

" Probably should be the future queen of Klutz Kingdom!!"

Sakura reddened as she slowly got up again. 

How dare they mock her pain! 

She looked around the dinner hall , her face bright with colour. She hated dinner parties and anything to do with royalty.

She looked over at her mother , and put her head down in shame. She hadn't meant to embarrass her mother but for some reason it didn't look like she embarrassed her at all. Queen Nadeshiko was hiding a smile behind her hand , and Sakura smiled a bit as Queen Yelan motioned her to sit down again. 

Tomoyo sat at the other side of her , and was also trying to hide peals of giggles. Sakura elbowed her but her eyes were searching for someone else. 

Her eyes fell on Syaoran , who looked back at her with his gorgeous amber eyes. Sakura was quite taken aback by the look in his eyes.

Was he actually....concerned about her?? 

No she must be dreaming! Yet Sakura felt herself warm a bit on the inside as his inquiring gaze fell on her. She felt herself redden again , and she scolded herself quickly. 

What the heck is wrong with you? she asked herself angrily. Don't start getting feelings...he's a jerk and you know that!

But Sakura found herself questioning that statement. Didn't he save her yesterday , when he could've let her drown?

Sakura shook her head confusedly and went back to eating. But before she could , Queen Yelan stood up , causing the whole dinner hall to grow quiet.

" Thank you , ladies and gentlemen. I know you all may be wondering why I called for such a formal , important dinner together. Up to these last weeks , I have been a prosperous Queen. I have stood by my husband right up to his death , and held onto the Li Kingdom for years after. I raised my beautiful daughters , to become the intelligent leading ladies they are now. I have raised by son to be the most bravest , courageous and handsome man to ever be seen , Syaoran." 

From the corner of her eye , she saw Syaoran blush and Sakura smiled.

The Queen continued to talk , about the virtues and traditions of the Li Kingdom and how it needed successors and stuff , but Sakura wasn't listening. She kept glancing at Syaoran , watching him. 

That messy chestnut hair...that she wanted to pull out when she first met him. Those amber eyes that she drowned in ,that sincere , rugged look about him that kept you wondering...

" And the Li Ball is coming up , rapidly. We will need to announce Syaoran's bride-to-be at the ball , and we need to finalize the arrangements by next week. We will be holding a ball in a couple of days , sort of a practice run for the real announcement , where only the Li Kingdom will be invited of course. Yet we do need some answers from the Kinomoto kingdom. I will be expecting them the day after the ball. Thank-you."

Queen Yelan sat down revealing shocked faces from Sakura and Syaoran. They looked at each other at the same time withconfused looks on their faces. Each one was wondering , 

__

Why do I think marriage isn't a bad idea anymore? 

~~~~****~~~~**** 

" Sakura , oh my god , you have to wear this new dress that I'm designing! It'll be perfect for the ball. Oooh , and I'm also designing a spectacular gown for the real ball , where you and your prince charming will finally be together. Oh , this'll be so sweet!"

Sakura sighed , as Tomoyo raced about , picking up ribbons and deciding on the pink one. She was nearly dancing with joy , filled with hyper activity. 

Tomoyo had already apologized for what she had done yesterday , after a great deal of teasing. Sakura could not believe that Tomoyo actually thought that Syaoran liked her. Syaoran didn't like anyone but himself! 

Though I wish he liked me , said a quiet voice at the back of her head. Sakura growled. What the hell? Of course I don't wish he liked me! That little egotistical prince who craves power and attention? Right...I really like those kind of guys..

" Sakura , are you okay?" Tomoyo asked , looking at her curiously. Tomoyo was a dear friend ,even though she was a bit misguided about the whole Syaoran and Sakura thing. 

" Yah , I'm okay. I'm just sort of worried. The decision is coming up , and people are going to start hindering me with questions. I know they want me to marry Syaoran , but how can I commit myself to a loveless marriage?"

Tomoyo grinned.

" Are you sure it's loveless?"

Sakura groaned , and pushed Tomoyo , who moved away giggling. 

" Seriously , though , Sakura. I do think that there is something between you two. Why can't you both just open up your eyes and see?"

Sakura retorted , " 'Cause there is nothing to see!"

Tomoyo sighed.

" You are so stubborn sometimes , Sakura. You two are meant to be together. It wasn't just a coincidence that your father chose this kingdom for the arrangement. It wasn't just a coincidence when Syaoran saved you from the water. It isn't a coincidence that Syaoran blushes every time he's around you."

Sakura was shocked. She hated it when Tomoyo brought up these issues. Couldn't she just let everything go? She was so confused...

" But Tomoyo , I don't love Syaoran. I don't have any feelings for him."

Tomoyo peered into Sakura's green eyes , searching. Sakura leaned back , scared of what Tomoyo might find in her eyes.

" You'll find out the truth soon enough. Just don't deny your feelings , Sakura. Don't deny what's deep in your heart."

Sakura stared at Tomoyo , deep in thought. Tomoyo sounded so philosophical , and her words sounded so right..

Tomoyo grinned at her friend , knowing she was finally going to give her feelings a chance.

Meanwhile..

"Sakura , come try on this fabulous dress! I need the exact fitting , to make Syaoran's head turn! Come on , pleeeeease?"

~~~*****~~~~

" Queen Yelan , I'm not so sure about Sakura. She seems to be falling for Syaoran , but she can't admit it. She keeps on denying her feelings ! I think she'll be able to admit it soon enough but to have the final agreements done in three days? We need more time!" Queen Nadeshiko exclaimed. She was quite stressed about Queen Yelan's speech. She had never told her anything about her announcement! How could her daughter admit her feelings in just three days? It was impossible! Sakura was as stubborn as Nadeshiko was back when she was Sakura's age , and probably won't say anything about her feelings.

Queen Yelan paced the conference room , like a caged tiger.

" We can't take any longer. Syaoran is reaching his eighteenth birthday soon. He has to have a wife by his side before then. I wanted my son to have a wife he loved and the future does pronounce them soul mates. But there is something in the way...We need those arrangements done quickly!"

Queen Nadeshiko was confused.

" Why must it be so quick? Syaoran's birthday is a while off."

Queen Yelan looked stressed and worried. She had meditated a couple of days ago and found something disturbing in the future that laid ahead of them. 

" I will tell you when the time comes , Nadeshiko. But believe me , we need those arrangements done now. Before its too late."

Queen Nadeshiko was even more muddled up then before , but she knew better than to pry. There was something up with her , but she didn't know what.

And what if Sakura refused the marriage? It would mean so much heartbreak for her , because that would mean an arranged marriage , which will force her to be married without the luxury of getting know the groom. 

She had received a letter from the King who said the exact same thing. She wanted Sakura to be married in a love marriage , to be married to her soul mate. But it was up to Sakura to make that decision.

Queen Yelan was in deep thought as well. Sakura and Syaoran's future could be messed up one heck of a lot if they weren't married. For someone was coming...

Coming to claim what was rightfully theirs. 

a/n: Hehehehehehe....I know I know , nothing very interesting in this chapter. ( Interesting to me is lovey dovey stuff...hehe) But I kind of hinted the plot change in the story , which will kind of spice up the future chapters. The next chapter will be that practice ball thingy and the next after that will be the announcement. Be prepared for some fluff! And the next chapter after that will probably be a little fluff but it will also be the interesting part of the story too. hehehe....I'm so evil...

Oh yah. And this is the part where I exclaim about how much you reviewers are the best.

YOU REVIEWERS ARE THE _BEST_! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *sobs* I NEVER HAD THIS MANY REVIEWS BY ALL YA PEOPLE! YEAH! REVIEW!

I'm so happy! ^_^ :) :D


	12. Gazing into Your Eyes

**__**

Chapter Twelve

Card Captor Sakura

__

Crystal Tears

~starjade~

**__**

Gazing Into Your 

Eyes

" I don't know what's up with my head , Eriol. Should I say no to the marriage? That's what my first answer was...but now , everything's changed!" 

Syaoran paced back and forth , running his hand through his chestnut hair , worriedly. Eriol sat in a chair in front of him ,watching his descendant pace looking quite befuddled.

" What's changed , Syaoran?" asked Eriol ,leaning forward. He knew what was deep in Syaoran's heart , but Syaoran was to proud and stubborn to admit it.

" I don't know! Something's wrong , totally wrong. I want to say no to the marriage , but something tells me I'll regret it. Gods , what's happening to me?" Syaoran finally sat down , and put his face in his hands , wanting everything to be clear again. Why did Sakura have to come and turn his world upside down? Everything was so organized , orderly , exactly how he wanted his life to be. Now , he wasn't so sure...

" Look ,Syaoran. I can't tell you the answer to your question. You have to find it out yourself. But let me tell you ," here Eriol winked at Syaoran , " this ball we're having tonight , will sure aid you in finding your answer."

Syaoran stared at Eriol , wondering what exactly did Eriol know that he didn't. 

" Eriol , I hate it when you get that mysterious look. Can't you just tell me?"

Eriol laughed , smirking at the confused boy in front of him. He shook his head , and Syaoran groaned.

" God , why do you have to make my life so difficult?"

Eriol smirked.

" It's my job , my cute descendant."

Syaoran moaned , and got up.

" Thanks a lot , Eriol."

" No prob , my man."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The ball was coming up , and everyone in the castle was rushing about , smiling and giggling. Soon , the agreements would be made , and everything will be perfect for the Li Kingdom. Decorations were hung in the ballroom , food was prepared , dresses picked out , squeals were sounded from every corner , as girls got asked to the ball. Everyone was happy...

Except for one auburn haired girl who sat staring out her window , watching leaves blow past. 

__

I am so confused....

Sakura felt like punching someone. Nothing seemed right anymore , it was like her feelings were bottled inside her , but they were so tangled up she couldn't recognise them. She just knew that the feeling created a deep ache in her chest making her yearn for something....something she couldn't have...

Sakura blinked back tears that somehow rose to her emerald eyes , for a reason she had yet to discover. 

She raised her head as she heard Tomoyo called her name. It was soon to be the ball , and Sakura needed to sort out her feelings. Quickly getting up , she ran down the hallway , picking up her skirts so she wouldn't trip on them. Turning a corner she ran straight into teh chest of somebody. 

" OW!" she yelled , falling down. The person she bumped into reached out quickly and grabbed her arms , preventing her from falling. She felt secure in the person's arms but looked up quickly to see who she bumped into.

" I'm sorry for bumping into you-" Sakura started , but stopped as she looked straight into the person's eyes. Bright amber eyes met hers , and for one scary moment , Sakura lost herself in them. The room swirled around , it was as if they were the only two people that were still. His hands , warm against her skin , brought a tingle that traveled up and down her veins.

Syaoran had been turning the corner as well , heading to his room to get changed when Sakura had ran into him. Now he held her and they seemed to freeze in the position they were in , both staring as if captivated into each other's eyes. He could not let her go , he felt as if she belonged in his arms...

Suddenly a call broke their trance , and they glanced around , surprised.

" Huh?" They both asked , confused. Suddenly they both saw Tomoyo standing a couple of feet away , her hand on her mouth trying to stop the bubbling giggles.

They looked at each other and yelped , realising how they looked to any passer-by. They looked as if they were in love....hah! That was a laugh...

" Oh god ," Syaoran muttered , as he quickly let go of Sakura , and straightened himself out. Tomoyo stood by giggling to herself with a raised eyebrow. She had been looking around for Sakura and stumbled upon a quite kawaii scene. She had already whipped out a sketch book and was sketching like crazy.

Sakura blushed , turning as red as a tomato. She quickly bowed formally to Syaoran.

" I'm sorry , Syaoran , and I thank-you for catching me before I fell." she whispered , trying to hide her burning face.

" The pleasures all mi-no I m-mean , uh , y-your w-welcome." Syaoran answered , stuttering as he also turned quite red.

Tomoyo now was laughing like a maniac. Those two didn't even realise how cute they looked together. Sakura , noticing her crazy laughing , stormed towards Tomoyo , grabbing her arm and growling between clenched teeth , " Lets go , Tomoyo. You don't want to get any more _ideas_ , do you now?"

~~~***~~~~***

The chandelier twinkled brightly catching the moonlight rays. Streaks of light flooded in through the large glass windows that surrounded the ballroom , coming together in the centre, creating an atmosphere of magic. Music floated through the air , drifting high above the room , blowing past the ears of many , giving them a sense of serenity. Wine glasses clinked together , as laughter rose like a cloud , high above the crowds.

Sakura watched the crowd mingle as she sat in her high stiff chair in the dining table that was set at the front of the ballroom. Many others outlined the perimeter of the room , yet this one was the biggest pronouncing that only royalty may sit there. 

Sakura sat dressed up in a beautiful gown of shaded pinks , with delicately embroidered cherry blossoms on the sleeves and neck The dress was of course made by Tomoyo , Sakura's personal clothes designer , who sat beside her , amethyst eyes searching the ballroom. Tomoyo looked stunning in a violet dress that shimmerered everytime she moved. Tomoyo though wasn't quite paying attention to her beauty that made heads turn..she was searching for someone else...

Sakura covered a yawn with her hand , a bored expression resting upon her face although her emerald eyes held the look of anxiety , dread and anticipation.

" Sakura , why do you look so bored?" Tomoyo asked , her eyes leaving the crowd for just a moment as she looked at her friend. 

" Why shouldn't I be?" Sakura asked as she covered yet another yawn. Sakura hated royal balls , she found them absolutely horrifying to sit through. The only reason she actually came ,was because of Sy - her mother. Her mother would be disappointed if she didn't come.

Right? 

" Well because-" Suddenly Tomoyo gasped , and a squeal escaped her as she looked , enchanted into the crowd. Sakura , surprised at her friend's behaviour , looked at what Tomoyo was staring at.

Two handsome men walked down the carpet leading to their table , walking stiffly and calmly , not noticing how everyone's eyes fell on them. Tomoyo was nearly swooning , for Eriol looked quite fine , his navy hair falling into his deep blue eyes , his gorgeous face breaking into a bright smile as his eyes fell on Tomoyo.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand.

" Its Eriol!" she whispered , as if out of breath. 

Sakura groaned.

" Thanks for informing me , Tomoyo , I really wasn't sure , " Sakura retorted , sarcastically , her emerald eyes fastened on one man , that was unconsciously running his hand through his rapidly turning messy hair. 

Sakura felt her heart speed up as his gaze fell on her. She tried to turn her face into an expression of boredom and criticism again , but she couldn't. 

__

What's happening to me , Sakura thought , as she felt a flush come over her. She never felt this way about anybody before, how could a single look do that to her?

As she felt herself drowning in those deep amber eyes , Tomoyo nudged her in her ribs. She broke out of her trance , and picked up her glass of water as if nothing happened.

" Yes , Tomoyo?" she asked , trying to make her tone as careless and bored as possible. Yet of course , her voice turned quite scratchy and Sakura flushed again as Tomoyo wiggled her eyebrows at her.

" A loveless marriage , eh Sakura?" Tomoyo giggled , and rose her hands in defence as Sakura glared at her.

" Yeah that's right , a pure loveless mar-" Sakura's voice stopped as Syaoran came walking towards her. Her heart began to pound , as Tomoyo fell into more hysterical peals of giggles.

Syaoran drew closer , his face that of someone being forced to do something they didn't want to do. He went up to her and held out his hand , his face red.

Sakura stared at his hand wondering what he wanted. Was he going to slap her or something? Maybe he wanted her to give him something..

Suddenly a voice was heard over the ballroom's noise , causing the whole ballroom to go still.

" We will lead the first dance with Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom and Prince Syaoran of the Li Kingdom." 

Sakura turned hot and cold as she heard Tomoyo squeal out , " This is so kawaii!" 

" She wants us to dance together?" Sakura squeaked out , and Syaoran nodded slowly.

" Hey I don't want to do this either Kinomoto!" Syaoran grumbled , and Sakura felt his words pound deep at her heart. 

__

He didn't like her..

Sakura placed her hand into his formally and bowed. Of course he didn't like her , she didn't like him either! Syaoran bowed back , wondering why she looked so angry. Syaoran led her out into the centre of the ballroom as slow enchanting music came on.

Sakura felt Syaoran put his hand on her waist , as the other held her hand lightly. She stiffly put her hand on his shoulder , as they began to dance to the music , with Sakura leaning as far away from Syaoran as she could.

" You know, " Sakura whispered , " I don't want to dance with you either."

Sakura felt Syaoran's shoulder's stiffen.

" Yah , it's stupid ," he replied shortly. 

Sakura looked up into his face , which looked distracted. Silence overcame them before Syaoran groaned softly.

" What?" Sakura asked in dismay , her anger forgotten.

" You just stepped on my toe!" Syaoran choked out.

Sakura gasped and asked , " Are you alright? I'm so sorry , its just that I'm really clumsy , and-"

Syaoran laughed slightly. 

" Okay , Okay , your forgiven."

Sakura began to relax against the dance , her hand beginning to clutch Syaoran's more tightly.

" Thanks." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran looked at her surprised.

" For what?" Syaoran asked , confused.

" For saving me when I was drowning."

Syaoran smiled , as unconsciously , he drew Sakura closer to him.

" Your welcome." Syaoran replied softly. Sakura giggled.

" It was funny , ne? What they did to us?" 

Syaoran furrowed his brow.

" Not really , I mean , that Eriol almost made you drown."

Sakura dropped Syaoran's hand only to put it on Syaoran's other shoulder. Syaoran distantly put his hand on Sakura's waist.

" Who knew you'd care so much." Sakura said , giggling.

Syaoran flushed.

" Hey , I'm not that cold hearted!" Syaoran responded , his face looking down into Sakura's eyes.

" Really? I never knew!" Sakura replied , chuckling.

The song stopped , and Sakura flipped her head up , looking around. She saw everybody's eyes on the couple , most of them whispering and laughing. Many of them had hearts in their eyes , sighing at the kawaiiness. Syaoran and Sakura both realised how close they were. They were hugging each other literally! It was unheard of in Royal dances! They leaped away from each other , both of them as red as a tomato. They bowed to each other again , and Sakura hurried as fast as she could back to her seat as another song was strung up for the rest of the residents. 

She flopped back into her seat , her breath coming out so fast that she was nearly panting.

" Hey , I told you Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered into her ear , giggling like a maniac. " You guys like each other. More than that actually. You probably love-"

" No we don't Tomoyo!" Sakura whined , not wanting to hear the words ,even though she knew it was true , deep in her heart.

" Sakura stop denying it!" Tomoyo scolded. Sakura was so stubborn...

" Look , Sakura you know you care for him. And you know you don't want to walk away tomorrow without him. Tell him , Sakura. Tell him what's in your heart."

Tomoyo's voice echoed in her mind as Sakura sighed resting her head on the table , confused. She looked deep within herself , remembering the moments with Syaoran. His eyes , his hair , his sweet personality which he hid under that cold face. He meant so much to her now , quite a difference from those weeks ago when he mattered as much as a speck of dust. 

Yet Sakura was scared. The truth lay deep in her heart and she didn't want to face it. It was so strong , that if she accepted the truth , she would never be able to turn back. It would overcome her , it would make her vulnerable...

Sakura breathed hard. She never backed down from anything! Sakura made a silent vow. She would never let the truth make her vulnerable...

" Fine Tomoyo....I'll admit it ," Sakura took a deep breath. " I like him. Probably even more."

Sakura looked up to find that Tomoyo was not next to her. She had gone to talk to Eriol , and from what it looked , they were flirting majorly.

Sakura sighed. She had admitted it , even though it was to air. Her heart throbbed painfully as she glanced over at Syaoran. He was sitting at the opposite end of the table , talking to his mother. Sakura sighed. Her new found knowledge wouldn't have any use anyways. He thought of her as a friend maybe even just a distant acquaintance.

She sighed sorrowfully. Tomorrow he'd say no...but what should she say? Should she act like she didn't care for him...save him some embarrassment at least. Or should she say what was in her heart??

Sakura gathered up her courage.

Tonight she would tell him....who knows what might happen. She had nothing to lose....besides her pride. Collecting her skirts she made her way nervously towards Syaoran.

~~~~***~~~~

Wheels crunched against gravel , and stones flew in all directions. Horses of fine breeds clopped along , thundering their hooves against the rocky path. A whip slashed out , and the horses picked up their speed , hurrying out of the Kingdom's gates.

Wind swirled around the carriage , and faintly a humming sound was heard from inside the carriage. Clouds formed overhead , as the resident inside the carriage pulled on the drapes covering the carriage to peer out into the darkening sky.

A giggle escaped from the girl as she bounced along the road. Her giggle died out as she looked upon the heart frame in her hand. It hung on a beautiful gold chain around her neck , pronouncing high status. A portrait was painted inside the frame , and with a gloved finger , the girl traced the jaw of the person painted inside the frame.

" Soon , my love." She whispered. . " Soon ,we will be joined forever , together to rule the most powerful Kingdom in the world. We will stand side by side , wife and husband , lovers forever. We won't bow down to anyone."

She giggled as she kissed the picture.

" Soon , I'll come with a storm. I'll rush in and you'll take me into your arms."

She brought her face out the window , as the first raindrops fell dropping upon her face. An expression of bliss made her face glow with happiness.

" Soon , I'll be Mrs. Syaoran Li."

A/N: hoe hoe hoe hoe. Creepy , isn't it? Oh well , let me see if you reviewers can geuss who this new girl is going to be. And yes , she will be a problem in the future! 'Member to Review! PWEEZE REVIEW! Chapters come out faster if you do!


	13. Falling into the Stars beware fluff

Chapter Thirteen

**__**

Card Captor Sakura 

~starjade~

* Crystal Tears *

**__**

Falling into the

* Stars *

a/n: FINALLY! dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuun....God this is fluff mania!...don't flame me PLEASE!

Sakura walked across the ballroom , her face set in determination. If he didn't like her back....that was all fine and good. She wouldn't care...

Sakura shook her head. Right now she wouldn't think of what he might say. He could refuse her for all she cared! But she had to get it out of her system. If she didn't do this , then all her life she would look back and think , this was one challenge that she backed down from. 

Who knows , he might return your feelings , said a voice at the back of her mind. She scoffed at the thought of it , but it still brought a warmth to flood through her body. 

She slowed down as she came from behind him , ready to ask. Yet Syaoran and his mother didn't notice her there , too involved they were in their own conversation. 

She was about to back off , when she heard her name. Curiously she leaned forward to listen in.

" -absolutely not , mother. I was not doing such a thing."

" Yes you were Syaoran. You do have feelings for Sakura , and you know it."

Sakura felt a grin spread over her face. He liked her! A blush grew on her cheeks as she leaned forward a bit more to hear what he said next. 

" No I Do Not." Syaoran growled , enunciating his words. Sakura felt the grin slide from her face immediately as he continued , " I do not need a wife , nor did I ask for one. I don't need her for a wife , I don't have any feelings for her of ANY sort-"

Suddenly he stopped talking , and noticed Sakura's aura. Sakura fought the tears that were forming in her eyes. No , no Sakura. Don't do this , she warned herself. Syaoran turned around and for one moment , looked at her. Sakura felt herself melt and she turned around quickly as he stared at her.

" Sakura??"

Sakura felt herself losing the battle against tears and she quickly sprinted for the nearest exit , nearly tripping over her beautiful gown. She heard voices calling after her , but she closed her ears off , and raced for the doors , quickly pushing at the heavy golden door, and then the next one after it , and met a wave of icy cold air. She ran outside , panting in the cold air that hung like a heavy black cape around her. 

No , don't do this , Sakura! She thought , angrily. Stop running! Stop feeling this way! Your are not supposed to concern yourself over his answer! Remember your vow! You are not supposed to feel as if he drove a knife straight through your heart! It's wrong , it's wrong...yet these pleas fell short. She didn't stop running , blindly racing forward.

Why are you doing this , Sakura , she asked herself. 

WHY DO YOU CARE? 

Sakura let out a sob as she knew the answer. 

__

Because I love him.

Sakura stopped , shocked , feeling the icy cold wind whip around her bare arms , releasing her hair from its twists and whipping it around her face. She looked all around herself , searching for excuses , searching for reasons but she stopped and the sobs came. Lonliness hung over her , wrapping Sakura up in it's icy , bitter clutches , digging itself into her skin to suffocate her heart making tears flow faster down her frosty cheeks.

She knew it was true. She loved Syaoran Li. She loved everything about him , that coldness about him , that sweet inner side he had , that cute way he blushed around her...

**__**

Yet he didn't love her back.

Sakura collapsed on the grass , trying her hardest to stop the sobs that were racking her body , trying to dry the tears that flowed endlessly from her emerald eyes. Finally she got control of herself , and sat on the grass , staring blindly at the castle in front of her. A blank mask overtook her sad face and all that remained of her sadness was her red , cried out eyes.

~~~~****~~~~

Syaoran gaped after Sakura's form , as she ran out the door. Where was she going , he thought to himself. He remembered how her face looked when he finally noticed her. Like something had exploded. Her eyes had gone all watery too...was she crying? Over what he had said? He didn't say anything that bad did he? 

__

" I do not need a wife , nor did I ask for one. I don't need her for a wife , I don't have any feelings for her of ANY sort-"

Syaoran eyes widened as he saw Tomoyo break free from Eriol and race towards the door. Does Sakura care? Did she feel the same way...he did? 

Syaoran finally unfroze his legs and came after her. He didn't notice the smile on his mother's face , or the wink she exchanged with Queen Nadeshiko. He put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder , and said , " I think I should go."

Tomoyo nodded and said determinedly , " I'll go with you. Why was she crying? What happened?"

Syaoran eyes glazed over as he just replied , " I'll go by myself." 

He pushed open the ballroom doors and looked around . Was she in the castle ,still? Trusting his instincts he quickly made a decision and ran to the door leading outside the castle. Ice cold air rushed at him , and he stepped outside , his eyes adjusting to the dark. 

" SAKURA!" He called out , walking around. Shadows fell upon the grass , creating a larger depth to the forest behind the castle then there actually was. He felt concern and worry race through his body as he ran about looking for the girl he loved.

Wait a minute...Loved? 

Uh oh..

Syaoran stopped in his tracks. Did he actually...love the Kinomoto Princess?? Of course not..

" Do I love her?" he asked , to no one in particular. He ran a hand through his hair , deep in thought. Pictures of Sakura raced through his mind. Her cheerful smile that caused him to blush like crazy , her warm touch , her emerald eyes that held such kindness and determination...

" Of course I don't love her! There is no such thing as love...right?" 

He groaned , as he searched for an answer. She made him feel...like he was flying. He felt powerless around her , he felt vulnerable , he felt she could control his every move..

And he didn't care. He didn't care that she could do these things to him. He felt a need for her , a need for her to be in his arms..

__

Noooooooo....was all that was going through his mind.

Syaoran suddenly knew that his mother was right. There was such thing as love...and he loved Sakura Kinomoto.

Oh god....He was getting mushy!

Suddenly a figure sitting in the grass caught his eye and he rushed quickly toward her. Running , he came upon Sakura , staring blankly at the castle. Relief surged through him like an enormous wave. He sighed and stood over her a bit troubled at her vacant expression. 

He tentatively asked , " Sakura? Um , are you-"

" Oh , hello Syaoran. I didn't see you there!" Sakura said in a surprised tone , cheerfully jumping to her feet. She smiled at him , but suddenly frowned. " What are you doing here?"

Syaoran stared at her , and mumbled ," You were crying-"

" Oh , I accidentally ripped my gown , and I was so sad over it. It is quite a beautiful gown , is it not?"

Syaoran was absolutely bewildered. Sakura was acting so....weird.

Syaoran exhaled slowly , and asked , " Are you okay then?"

Sakura nodded and smiled at him cheerfully. Syaoran noticed the redness in her eyes and the puffiness. He grew even more concerned about her behaviour. What was Sakura doing out here anyway? He felt even more perplexed than before. 

" Sakura , we should go inside.."

" Why? The stars are so pretty , don't you think?"

Syaoran looked up at what she was looking at.

" Yes , they are quite beautiful.."

Suddenly Syaoran was struck with an idea. Could it work? Maybe Sakura would be cured of this strange behaviour...

Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and shouted , " I'm going to show you something." 

She yelled something , but Syaoran couldn't hear it. He ran towards the castle , dragging Sakura along. It was a balcony just off his room , that had the perfect vision of the lake , the moon and the stars. It was beautiful , but Syaoran never appreciated the beauty of it. Now , he knew that Sakura would.

~~~***~~~~

Sakura felt her body being dragged along , as they burst through the doors of the castle. Sakura remembered how cold she was feeling , even though she tried to remain normal on the outside. She was never going to show Syaoran how hurt she was. Right now , she had no idea what Syaoran was up to but even though she felt like running to her room and collapsing in sobs , she followed , holding her sadness in. 

He climbed up the stairs , still holding Sakura's hand. She was shouting protests , but he ignored them as he wrenched open the door to his room , and went into it. Sakura gasped at the finery of the room. It was not even close to her room back at the Kinomoto castle. Her room was a closet compared to this. Huge canopy bed , foreign rugs , crystal windows...

Syaoran led her to the door and then to the balcony. Sakura , confused followed , but suddenly halted and gasped. All around her was a velvet cape of twinkling stars. She rushed out , forgetting Syaoran was there and clung to the balcony , squealing in delight.

" It's beautiful!"

She could see the moon , reflecting off the lake. Grinning , her eyes turned happy as she viewed such a beautiful sight. 

She twirled around and her eyes fell on Syaoran who was watching her. The happiness slid from her eyes as she said coldly , " Thank-you for showing me this."

She began to walk off the balcony , when he stopped her. 

" Wait a minute , Sakura." She stopped , wanting to race inside , to save herself any other pain , but she had to remain normal.

" What is it?"

Suddenly , it was like Syaoran had a new light in his eyes. First he looked around nervously , and stared out into the stars. He ran his hand through his hair and he mumbled under his breath uneasily. He paced back and forth acting jumpy .Sakura waited until she couldn't take it anymore.

" Okay , Syaoran , if your going to act like a fool , I'm going to leave."

Syaoran gaped at her before retorting , " I'm not the fool ! I wasn't the one sitting outside freezing to death!"

Sakura whipped her head towards him and snarled , " Gods , Syaoran , you never do shut up , do you?" She huffed , trying to push down all feelings for him. She renewed her anger as she reminded herself of his words and glared at him. She made a motion as if she was leaving , but Syaoran's voice broke through the silence, breaking a bit.

" Wait."

Sakura glared at him.

" Why should I wait? Huh?" She crossed her arms , narrowing her eyes at him in defiance.

Syaoran sighed , a different look on his face. He didn't have that mean edge in his eyes anymore , and almost looked lost.

" Sakura , I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love 'cause I truly believed there was no such thing as love." 

Sakura looked at him incredulous. Huh? What the heck was he saying? Syaoran leaned against the balcony , staring up at the stars , his jaw clenching as he fought to say the words deep in his heart. He looked a bit surprised too , like he couldn't believe he was saying what he was actually saying. 

" Uh.." was the intelligent answer she came up with.

" Yet there was one day when I dreamed of a girl that l-loved me. She was b-beautiful , the girl of my dreams. Days later , I saw the same girl in real life. Yet I never said a word , because my pride was too great to admit that I w-was in l-love. I'm not sure she feels the way I do as well , though , and I wanted to a-ask you about that."

Sakura was shocked. She opened her mouth to say something , but closed it and looked down. Great , more pain. He was now going to rip her apart again , by telling her that he liked some other flimsy girl , and wanted her to say no to the engagement so he could run off with her. 

Sighing , she held back a wave of fresh tears as she whispered , " What do you want to ask me?"

Syaoran looked up at the stars , as a flush started from his neck to wash over his entire face. 

" What should I do? Should I tell her I love her , or should I wait?"

Sakura felt like she couldn't breath , as if someone was cutting off her air circulation. Her breath came in ragged puffs. God this was even more painful then before...there were so many excuses she could come up with for his words to his mother. Now...

"Who is this girl?" was all she could choke out. And she thought she was over the pain that he didn't like her...Syaoran liking another girl , now that was a whole new issue..

Syaoran blushed, as his eyes took on a faraway look

" The most beautiful girl in the world. I think that you might know her ,Sakura. You might know her very well."

That was the last straw for Sakura. She could hear her heart cracking , the shards falling to floor , tinkling as it hit the ground. No , she wasn't going to take ANY more pain!

Rage filled the empty void in her heart and she whirled around , yelling ," Who the hell are you talking about , Syaoran ? How dare you care about someone this much without consulting me first? She's probably using you ," here she gasped as her imagination and anger ran wild , " maybe even using you for your money! Maybe she wants to assassinate you! Damn , Syaoran , why do you always make such foolish choices!" 

She paced back and forth as Syaoran stood watching her with wide , unbelieving eyes. Finally he burst out laughing , nearly falling off the balcony in hysterics. Sakura stormed up to him , her emerald eyes smouldering.

" Why are you laughing , huh? Am I doing something amusing to you? I'm trying to teach you on how to pick a decent girl for once!" 

Syaoran was holding his side as peals of laughter escaped him. Sakura finally had enough of him. He's mocking me , she thought. He doesn't take me seriously. Grr... how dare he love somebody else. Here tears began to roll down her cheeks as she imagined Syaoran with another girl. It hurt her so much to think of him loving someone else.

Slowly she turned around , trying to control her tears. Syaoran loves somebody else , was all that was repeating through her mind , as she began to walk away.

" Sakura , wait!" cried Syaoran , who had finally got over his laughing streak. Sakura ignored him , hurt. She walked away faster ,wiping her eyes quickly.

" Prince Li , please do not address me in any other way than Princess Kinomoto. I must leave to my own chambers , for it will be a very busy day tomorrow-" 

Sakura was suddenly wrenched to a stop as a hand grabbed hers. Slowly the hand began to pull her towards him ,until twirling her to face them. Sparking amber eyes met hers. She leaned back a bit in fear at the look in his eyes. Syaoran put an arm around her waist pulling her gently against him. Sakura looked wonderingly at him , surprised at what he was doing. What was he doing? Sakura thought , not wanting to relax in fear that he would reject her. She was close enough to hear his heart beating through his shirt , to feel his muscles , to breathe in his musky scent..

Syaoran smiled down at her and gently said , " Sakura , are you sure your using me for my money? Do you really want to assassinate me? Do you think I was foolish in my decision of loving Sakura Kinomoto? Because if you do,"

Here Syaoran leaned down until he was level with her shocked eyes , 

" Please tell me and I won't do what I'm about to do."

Sakura was not even able to process what he had just said , before Syaoran leaned down slowly , and almost timidly , kissed her. She gasped as the room began to swirl around her. Surprise and shock enveloped her , and she held herself quite stiffly . His lips were warm, his arms around her protectively. She gave a gasp of surprise before she began to relax and put her arms around his neck instinctively. She felt like she was flying , and her head began to swirl. Syaoran was so gentle , and he kissed her with such love and passion that she never thought the cold distant prince would have. 

Finally , Syaoran separated from her. He pushed back , stumbling away from her and ran his hands through his hair , nervously. His eyes held an expression of shock , fear , and longing. 

" Oh god , I'm sorry Sakura. I never meant to do that without asking you.."

Sakura in the meantime was trying her hardest to take it all in. She wasn't hearing him babble on about how sorry he was . She had to breath in and out trying to control her raging feelings. What an turbulent emotional ride she went on! Pain , anxiousness , fear , love , sadness , anger...she felt like she had experienced every emotion known to mankind in just this one night. 

Looking at Syaoran , she could see him still talking , running his hands through his hair nervously , his face red with embarrassment....but all that was going through her head was

SYAORAN LOVES ME!

She gave a happy giggle and he stopped , confused. He peered at her through the darkness of the room trying to see if she was laughing at him , or..

" Sakura??"

Sakura just gave him a smile and began to leave. She glanced back once , and he was standing there looking lost and vulnerable...and so adorable. She raced back to give him a quick kiss.

" I love you too , Syaoran."

With that , she left as quickly as she could , giggling the whole way. Of course she didn't notice the two pairs of eyes that were looking upon the entire scene , snickering behind the dresser door...

a/n: WAY TOO MUCH FLUFF! gods , what have I been thinking...

I'm not much of a fluff writer , but man , this was like , fluff. Maybe I can be a fluff writer...

AT LEAST BE HAPPY THEY GOT TOGETHER! *cheers* But don't be happy for long , cos _you know who in the carriage _is going to come ! ( okay , maybe you don't know _you know who in the carriage_...ah well , you'll find out soon enough!^^)

Oh and PWEEZE REVIEW! please , please , please , please?

You know the slower you review the longer it takes for chapters to come out!

Of course the exact opposite for faster chappies!

Come on...REVIEW!


	14. Confused Love

****

Chapter Fourteen

Card Captor Sakura

__

Crystal Tears

~starjade~

Confused Love

Two figures ran down the hall , keeping to the walls in their haste. Creeping along , they tried not to be spotted by anyone that might recognise them and order them back to the ball. They also had to clamp their hands on their mouths to keep from erupting into hysterical giggling. Their feet pounded against the floor , no matter how hard they tried to be quiet. 

One of them motioned for the other to follow them as they burst into a door and collapsed into laughter. To a passer-by it appeared as if they were crazy....The way they were hooting it did seem as if they were lunatics.

" Oh god , that was the most kawaii thing I have ever seen!" squealed Tomoyo , her hand on her stomach that was aching from all that laughing. 

" Also the funniest! Did you see how they acted! I have never seen someone fall in love like that!" chortled Eriol. 

It was actually quite funny for the two to watch their two best friends fall in love. When Sakura had burst out from the ballroom , Tomoyo had been quite worried. She would not stop agonizing over her best friends pain , and finally Eriol took her after Sakura. They saw Syaoran dragging Sakura off , and as they always did , they both got quite a mischievous glint in their eyes and with a mutual agreement , slinked off after them. 

While the two lovebirds were on the balcony , Tomoyo and Eriol quickly hid in the dresser , leaving the door of the dresser open a crack to watch. Yet it seemed they could not stifle their laughter , and had to escape the room while Syaoran had his back turned. 

Tomoyo finally stopped gasping for breath and fell onto a couch. She finally took in their surroundings and found that they were in quite an elegant room. The couch she fell into was of the finest she had ever seen. It was quite a richly decorated room and she gasped in awe. 

" Wow , Eriol. This room is absolutely breathtaking! Where are we?"

Eriol turned to her , and smiled at her dazzled expression. He walked over and sat on his bed , gazing at Tomoyo. 

" It's my room." Eriol answered , and Tomoyo giggled in delight.

" You have the most gorgeous room I have ever seen!" She exclaimed and ran around , touching everything and anything. She arrived at his wardrobe and screeched.

" Gods , Eriol! You really need some fashion sense!" Tomoyo said , crossing her arms and looking over his clothes critically. Eriol tilted his head in confusion.

" Fashion sense? " he asked , bewildered.

" Eriol! Your clothes need to be up to date with the latest fashions!" Here she clapped her hands in excitement. " I'll do your clothes! Oh it'll be fun.." 

She blabbed on as Eriol viewed her chuckling softly. She was so beautiful , he thought. Witty , funny , sweet , intelligent....everything I need in a girl. She's perfect for me...

Eriol badly wanted to know how she felt about him. He had felt the temptation more than once to read her mind , to view her future , to peruse her motives...but he felt that was invading her privacy , totally disregarding her . He had grown to respect Tomoyo and would never deceive her like that. Yet he had never been in this position before..

" Eriol?? Eriol!!" Tomoyo was repeating his name and waving her hand in front of his face.

Eriol jerked out of his trance and replied , " Yes?"

Tomoyo giggled.

" You spaced out on me! What were you thinking about?" 

Eriol responded without thinking , " You." 

Silence was the response to his answer. Eriol began to get a little red around the edges as Tomoyo viewed him carefully.

" What about me?" she asked , suspiciously. Eriol relaxed a bit. She probably thought he was thinking something bad about her...good...I mean no! Not good..

" Don't worry , Tomoyo! It was nothing bad! How can I think of anything bad about you!" Eriol should've stopped there , but no , his blabbering mouth continued , " There is absolutely nothing bad about you! That's why I like you so much!"

He shut his mouth quickly as Tomoyo was silent for a while. He kept his eyes on the floor , waiting anxiously for her response. Finally Tomoyo lifted her shoulders and laughed. Eriol glanced up quickly , surprised.

" Huh?" he said ,confused.

Tomoyo grabbed his hand , pulling him up from the bed where he was sitting and hugged him , boldly. 

" Your very kind , Eriol. I like you very much too."

Eriol blushed , letting out a lopsided grin. _But I don't just like you _, his mind whispered. _I love you._

But Eriol kept his mouth shut as Tomoyo separated from him and began discussing the subject of Syaoran and Sakura. It wouldn't do good to ruin the friendship he carried with her. He'd have to keep quiet...and stifle his growing love for her.

~~~***~~~~

" Sakura , WAKE UP!" screamed a woman's voice. Sakura groaned and rolled over , trying to shut out the annoying voice that was disrupting her sleep. Ah....that's better. Now back to the main event....Syaoran. Those amber eyes , the cute messy chestnut hair , the way he held her , kissed her...

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sakura , and leapt up , jumping up and down , rubbing her hands on her arms. Ice cold water had been splashed unexpectedly on Sakura's face as Queen Nadeshiko tried to get her daughter to wake up. Trying to wake up Sakura Kinomoto was a most difficult task indeed. Yet finally , her daughter woke up and was now jumping around , screeching waving her hands about in utmost drama.

" WHAT was the need to do THAT for , huh? You couldn't have tried a simple , 'Sakura , wake up , ' now could you? Grr.." Sakura growled , tossing a towel over her soaking hair. Queen Nadeshiko sighed , hiding a chuckle.

" Sakura , I did try to wake you up. You were too wrapped up in your dream...and what was it you were mumbling? Hmmm , let me think. Was it....Syaoran?" Queen Nadeshiko erupted into laughter as the result she was hoping for happened. Sakura turned a million shades of red as she whipped off the towel from her head and fumbled around nervously. 

" N-No , I was n-not dreaming about S-Syaoran ," Sakura muttered , trying to hide her flushing face from her grinning mother. 

" Yes you were , Sakura. And I'm pretty sure what your answer is going to be for today's announcement.." Queen Nadeshiko said , wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Sakura's ears turned red as she yelled , " Stop it mother!"

Queen Nadeshiko laughed and said , " Well , tell me , mother to daughter , what did happen last night?"

Sakura stopped fumbling with the bed sheets and collapsed upon the bed with a happy sigh.

" Oh mother , yesterday was the best night of my life!"

Sakura told her mother everything that had happened last night , not leaving out any details.

" And , he is the best kisser ever ," Sakura continued , not noticing what she was saying. Queen Nadeshiko could not hold in at least one giggle as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair.

" You are growing up , my daughter. And you don't know how happy I am that you will be married for love , just like I was." 

Sakura giggled , but suddenly Queen Nadeshiko quickly stood up and whispered ," The announcement is going to be in two hours...so get ready and do what you have to do , okay?"

Sakura nodded to her mother , smiling." Okay mother."

Queen Nadeshiko grinned and walked out of her daughter's room. Sakura sighed , and looked at her dress lying neatly on her dresser. Hmm...Sakura thought and a mischievous ( can you imagine Sakura being mischievous?) smile overtook her face and she got up , resolutely.

" Two hours...Just enough time for an outdoor rendezvous...with a particular boy.." Giggling , she put on some clothes and raced out the door , heading for 'cough' his room. (^^)

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Syaoran had awaken quite early that morning and was feeling great. A wide grin replaced the cold smirk he always carried around as he remembered last nights events. It was spectacular! Who knew Syaoran had it in him! Syaoran was quite nervous about his actions and was debating whether or not to tell Sakura....And now he was quite glad he did tell her how he felt about her. 

Suddenly a knock interrupted his thoughts and he walked over to his wardrobe , calling out , 

" Come in." 

Who ever it was walked in as he rummaged around in his wardrobe looking for that outfit his mother told him , actually more like ordered him to wear. 

" Syaoran?" 

Syaoran froze at the sound of the voice. It was a female voice , and he would recognise it anywhere. He walked out of his closet and saw Sakura standing there , wringing her hands. He felt a smile creeping up to his face.

" What are you doing here?" he asked in mock annoyance. 

Sakura's green eyes widened at his tone and she quickly answered , " Uh , I'm sorry Syaoran , I didn't mean to interrupt you-"

" Damn straight your interrupting me!" Syaoran answered , grinning inwardly , as Sakura stumbled back , a shocked expression on her face. She opened her mouth and closed it , wonderingly.

" Syaoran?" she asked in a confused voice. " Why are you acting so-"

" Did I give you permission to walk into my room?" he asked gruffly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him , becoming angry. " Yes you did , you-"

" I don't recall ever saying , 'come in' " Syaoran growled , laughing inwardly as Sakura's eyes blazed.

" Excuse me , but you did! What is wrong with you?" Sakura asked , walking straight up to him and looking deep into his eyes. It took all his might not to burst out laughing at her expression. Syaoran quickly turned his smile into a smirk , and stepped closer to her , retorting," Is there something wrong with me?"

Sakura growled." Yes there is something wrong with you! What have you been doing all night that made you change? Your acting like a full out bas-" 

She never got the chance to finish her sentence as Syaoran swept down and locked her lips in his. Sakura gasped at this mood swing...okay , Syaoran is definitely weird. Sakura wanted to break away and give him a glare , but she felt herself melting against his kiss , as Syaoran drew his arms around her , running his hands up and down her back. She shivered as she tangled her hands in his messy chestnut hair pulling him even closer until their bodies were melded together. 

Syaoran finally broke the kiss with a chuckle , turning it into a full out laugh at the confused look on Sakura's face.

" I'm sorry Sakura...I just had to do that to you.....it was so funny!" He collapsed into more peals of laughter , and Sakura stood there, hands on her hips , bright colour smudged on her cheeks.

" Well , if that's the thanks I get for coming to see you , than you'll be seeing less of me very soon!" Sakura warned as Syaoran tried to stop laughing. 

She huffed as Syaoran failed at trying to stop and whirled around in mock anger.

A smile crept on her lips as Syaoran stopped laughing and said , " I'm sorry Sakura..." She just snorted and started to walk away , but squealed as an arm went around her waist.

" Where are you going ?" Syaoran asked, his eyebrows together in pretend anger. Sakura giggled and kissed Syaoran's forehead.

" I'm going to get changed-" 

Syaoran interrupted , " I'll come with you!" 

Sakura glared at him and he put his hands up in defence. " Then maybe I won't."

Sakura chuckled." That's right you won't. There's a big event coming , and I don't think you'd like it if I missed it , would you?" 

Syaoran shook his head vigorously.

Sakura giggled. " I'll see you there , then."

Syaoran caught her hand and then asked , " But you won't stay with me just for a couple of minutes?"

Sakura smiled at him , sweetly and then retorted , " NO!"

Syaoran grinned as she skipped out of the room. Sighing he turned back to his clothes , a smile on his face. _Damn , that girl gets me every time..._

A/N:

HEY EVERYBODY! Wats up? I know , I know , nothin interesting in this chappie....Hey I needed this to sort of rise to the other stuff....Okay , I guess you peeps wanna know what the other stuff is. Does " THAT PERSON IN THE CARRIAGE" clear it up for ya? Okay , maybe not...

And yah ,E&T moments in this chappie and in the next to come...but come on , those two neva get alot of attention. I know alotta peeps who don't like E&T....ah well , deal with it. I like that couple , so stick!

Oh and last , but not least! READ AND REVIEW! And pay special attention to REVIEW! Come on....I love it when I get reviews. That makes me motivated to type faster. And I don't upload chapters until I get a fair amount of reviews...

Come on. Reviews make writers happy!!! 

Also , I've planned the chappies to Chapter Twenty Five! Do you want it that long? Cos I can shorten it to Twenty One , but its up ta YOU REVIEWERS! Tell me what you think , kay?


	15. Trouble in the Li Kingdom

Chapter Fifteen

****

Card Captor Sakura

__

Crystal Tears

~starjade~

Trouble in the 

Li Kingdom 

Eriol adjusted his shirt collar , and peered into his mirror self consciously. Of course , Tomoyo demanded that Eriol wear one of her designs , and guess what? He was wearing one. It was amazing how she had made it so quickly! Maybe she had already made it....But then how did she know what his size was? It was strange...

The outfit was surprisingly comfortable , and the navy colour of the shirt really brought out his eyes. He grimaced. Not that it mattered. Everyone noticed his looks , except the one person he wanted it to matter to.

__

Tomoyo.

It was absolutely horrifying. Eriol Hiirigizawa. The half reincarnation of Clow Reed. The mischievous , mysterious boy who always kept his cool and always knew what was going on. He wasn't supposed to feel so...giddy and foolishly happy. For Eriol had found himself in this situation. The worst situation ever known to mankind. 

He had fallen in _love._

It was like a curse! It followed him day and night , never left him alone , always crept up onto him like a shadow waiting to sink their claws into his body. It was disgusting , revolting , stupid , embarrassing...

And oh , how he wanted Tomoyo to love him back!

Eriol sighed and glanced at the mirror one more time before walking back to his dresser. He looked around his room , remembering the night before. A smile snuck up upon his face as he recalled her twinkling laughter , her shimmering amethyst eyes..

" Eriol?" 

The voice broke through his thoughts and he whirled toward the sound. Strange , he never sensed the person's aura! Eriol growled underneath his breath. See what love does to you , Eriol? SEE?

" Yes?" he answered in a slightly clipped tone.

The door opened a bit ,as Tomoyo's head appeared. She peered at him , a nervous smile on her face.

" Hi..." she said , a red tint on her cheeks. Eriol felt his heart speed up as a warmth flooded through his body , through his veins making him feel quite light-headed.

" Hey," he replied , unconsciously running his hand through his hair. Tomoyo slipped through the doorway and stood , awkwardly in front of him. 

" Um...I just wanted to see if the outfit was alright.." she trailed off , trying not to stare at him. Eriol looked down at himself , and grinned widely.

" It's perfect , Tomoyo. I never knew you had such talent." Eriol quickly clamped his mouth shut , wincing at the amount of appreciation he had put into that sentence. I am losing my touch, he thought frantically. 

Tomoyo blushed and whispered , " Thanks." 

Silence came between them and Eriol had the sudden urge to break it. He hated feeling awkward around her , he had never been this way before. All of a sudden he realised his feelings and now he just wanted to sweep her up in his arms and hold her tight..

Yet that would be unfair to her...

" Tomoyo-"

" Eriol-"

They both blushed and Eriol mumbled, " You go first."

Tomoyo nodded, blushing even harder as she said , " Well...I just wanted to say...When I first visited here , I came because of Sakura. To comfort her and be there when she needed a friend. And then I met you and suddenly , I don't want to leave."

Eriol's eyes nearly popped. What was she saying? She didn't want to leave...because of him? Joy rushed through him spreading through his body making him tingle all over.

Tomoyo took a deep breath as she tried to continue.

" Actually , what I wanted to say was-"

" TOMOYO!" squealed a voice ,and Sakura popped up at the doorway , a huge grin gracing her features. Eriol's expression dropped slightly as Sakura jumped up and down , grabbing her hand happily.

" You have got to help me! I need someone to help me get ready , and since you know so much about fashion, your perfect! Please , Tomoyo??"

Sakura didn't see the look of regret as Tomoyo glanced back at Eriol. Eriol grinned at her , reluctantly as he said , " Go on Tomoyo. I'll see you at the announcement , okay?"

Tomoyo nodded and Sakura finally realised the presence of Eriol. She grinned at him and cheerfully said , " Hey Eriol! You sure you don't mind me taking Tomoyo away from your little chat?" 

Eriol blushed slightly and replied , " Of course not. I'll see you both later , okay?"

Sakura giggled and dragged Tomoyo off. Eriol stared after them , and groaned sitting down hard on one of the couches. What was he doing?? He was getting out of hand...

And what exactly was Tomoyo going to tell him?

~~~~*****~~~~~

" Aren't we going to go any faster?" shouted a female voice to the carriage man. The carriage man nodded , and slashed out with his whip. The horses picked up speed their hooves crunching against the gravel , jerking the carriage around. 

The girl inside the carriage groaned. She was getting quite tired of waiting...she had been in the carriage for nearly three days. Sighing , she rested her head against the red cushions and brought her ruby red cloak around her. 

I cannot believe that Queen Yelan threw me out on some stupid quest , she thought , her face darkening. She remembered Queen Yelan clearly. The prosperous woman had always walked around proudly , her head high in the air. She had an air of commandment around her that severely wrung her nerves out.

Another sigh escaped her , as she felt the familiar warmth of her heart frame. It was all she had connecting her to Syaoran. Syaoran Li....my Syaoran Li , she thought , her eyelashes fluttering as a smile crept up and turned out into a flashing grin. She was about to fall into another daydream , when a huge jerk jolted her out of her dream.

" HEY , YOU DOLT!" she screamed at the carriage man.

The carriage man shrugged and yelled back , " We are about to enter the Li Kingdom!" 

Her scowl turned into a full out grin.

" What?" she asked , her voice drawn to a whisper. " We are at the Li Kingdom?" 

The carriage man nodded and she let out a twinkling laugh. A smile was clear and broad on her face , and she was entrancing as she flung her arms out like she was embracing all of the Li Kingdom.

She leaned out of the carriage and stood up so half her body was out of the carriage.

" I AM HERE , MY SYAORAN! YOU HEAR ME?? I AM HERE!"

~~~~*****~~~~

Horns blared loudly , the trumpeters lined up against a red carpet. Each of the green and red coated men blared once in turn and then continued together to play the national theme of the Li and Kinomoto Kingdoms.

Flowers hung from the walls , wind chimes tinkled in the air , pearled chandeliers twinkled in the sunlight that rushed in waves through the crystal windows that lined the front parlour. 

A crowd mingled on each side of the red carpet , dressed up in their finest. Two royal thrones waited at the front of the red carpet , designed with gold armrests and golden designs threaded into the cushions. Above them , hanging from the high ceiling , hung a banner with the Kinomoto and Li flags melded together to create one , to pronounce that the two Kingdoms were joined together in peace. 

A single horn blared as the Kinomoto crowd went up the red carpet to stand on one side of the chairs. 

Another horn blared as the Li Family came down the red carpet to stand on the other side of the chairs , opposite to the Kinomoto crowd. Together , they bowed to one another , big smiles on their faces. 

Suddenly the whole band of trumpeters played a tune as the Queen stepped into the light , walking slowly and elegantly down the red carpet. Each footstep seemed to hold such a precious significance and the whole crowd grew silent and respectful. 

Once the Queen took her place at the front , she announced in a clear voice , " Today is a proud day for both families. We are here to hear from both families to see the agreement of the marriage between my son Prince Xiolang Li of the Li Kingdom , and Princess Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom. This bond will hold for centuries in the future , for this tie will bring peace between the Kingdoms and make us family to each other."

She opened her mouth to continue , but suddenly decided not to continue with the speech. She seemed hurried , for some reason , and Queen Nadeshiko grew worried at the expression in Queen Yelan's eyes.

" Let us introduce my son and the Kinomoto Princess now."

The horns came back to life , filling the castle with its sound. Two figures appeared and walked down the carpet. Sakura was dressed magnificently in a emerald green gown. Gold thread weaved itself around the dress , making designs of leaves and flowers. It lined the width of her skirt and the neckline of her dress. The gown was shaped perfectly and brought out the magnificent colour of her emerald eyes. Her short auburn hair now touched her shoulders for Sakura had left her hair out. 

Syaoran was walking in long strides , trying to maintain a cold expression , but was not succeeding. There was a definite shine to his eyes as he approached his mother. He was dressed in a green shirt and pants , both intricately designed with Chinese symbols along the hem. The two of them bowed down to Queen Yelan as the crowd clapped on their appearance.

" Prince Li of the Li Kingdom. You have made me proud with your sword and magical abilities , your passion for your Kingdom and your kindness to others. Will you accept the engagement?"

Syaoran looked up surprised. He never knew his mother to be so rushed...usually she prolonged events with big speeches and adjoined events. Now she wasn't beating around the bush , she was getting straight to the matter. Oh well. Nothing lost on his account.

Syaoran , turning a little red , announced , " I will accept the engagement to Sakura Kinomoto."

The whole castle clapped and cheered , and Sakura turned red with happiness and embarrassment.

" Princess Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom. You have shown abilities beyond the average princess. Your kindness and cheerfulness will create a brightness in our home. Do you accept the engagement?"

Sakura looked down , and blushed. " I will accept the engagement to Syaoran Li."

The whole castle erupted into cheers. They will have a new King and Queen! 

Queen Yelan and Queen Nadeshiko looked proudly on their children as they held hands , blushing. Tomoyo stood by , hearts in her eyes as she looked upon the kawaii couple , and Eriol grinned at his best friend. Syaoran was finally going to be happy..

" Here is the document , " cried a herald , coming forward with a piece of parchment.

" Both Kinomoto and Li Kingdoms must sign it , for the engagement to be legal."

Both Kingdoms smiled and Queen Nadeshiko came forward and took the quill. With a flourish she signed the families name. Queen Yelan also took the quill , but suddenly froze. 

" Are you okay , mother?" asked Syaoran worried. Queen Yelan had a very fearful look on her face almost like she was dreading something. 

" Nothings the matter , son." Queen Yelan replied , distantly. 

Quickly she dipped the quill in the ink pot the herald held out , but just when the quill touched the parchment , the doors burst open. 

A huge rush of bitter frigid air swept the room , and leaves made a whirlwind in the doorway. 

The whole castle's residents whipped their head around to meet the person who interrupted the joyful event. A figure stood angrily , shadowed by the sunlight. Skirts rustled all around the figure and locks of long hair whipped around the girl. An angry look rested upon the girls determined face as she held up a heart framed picture as if it was a talisman against evil.

" NO!" The voice made the whole castle shake and Syaoran stared at the figure , a look of recognition , dread and confusion enveloping his eyes. The Kinomoto family gaped at the newcomer , clearly not recognising her. 

The voice caused ice to swirl in Syaoran's veins and Queen Yelan winced in pain as she knew what was going to come next. 

" NO! THERE WILL BE NO MARRIAGE! I AM ENGAGED TO SYAORAN , AND IT WILL BE I WHO WILL MARRY HIM!"

a/n: UH OH! Hehe , I knew I left you at a cliffy! Hehehe , I left you at a cliffy , hehehehehe , I left you at a cliffy! La la la la la-

okay I'll stop now.

She's here , she's here , SHE'S HERE! ( okay , i geuss you guys didn't need me to repeat that statement...but oh well. It's fun! Doesn't " she's here" just totally creep you out??)

Ya'll are beggin me not to let this girl ruin that SWEET S&S. At first I was thinking let this girl get Syaoran , and Sakura can cry in some dark corner with spiders as her only friends...

NAH! I'm not that cruel! I love S&S and I wasn't joking when I told everyone this story is purely S&S! Pleez people! Sakura's like , one of my fave characters! Oh and...READ AND REVIEW! I'm beggin yah! It's da only way chappies come out , ya know. WHEN YOU REVIEW! Come on , make a girl feel happy for once??

Oh and I want ta thank all ya people for reviewing! You made me so happy! ( wipes away a tear) 

****

Melody , PiNk N GrEen2043 ,Panda , LilFoxgirl , Silver Star , MS-chan , star-Angel , panchan07 , Sakura-miaka , StarCrystal , KyteAura , Anime Mouse , Gina Cavazos , SakuraJade , animegrl712 , SakuraMoon , lovely moonlight maiden , SakuraRyuichi , Jessica Johnson , Mandy , lilangel , Realla Nights LiLsTaRoFdEsTiNy , Wicked Enchantress , pink lover , Sapphire Midnight , Xtreme Nuisance , Silex , ChibiSakuraKinomoto , silverfang , sakura , Princess Ren , macaroni_cheese , Party-Lover , Sweet Sakura , Pinkuser , ChibiSakuraSyaoran , Aisha-chan , Setsu , Sukera , animegirl-mika , Sheryl V , crystal-chan , ccs-junkie , SailorJamie , XoxAngelBlossomxoX , Joey , Lian Leviathan , Helen, Jezabu3 , sugarangel27 , ShinSeiFuji, Pink Cherry Blossom, Madison Hammack , raven, lilcutemunchkin, seyenaidni, SAKURA Blossoms , Ninth Lady, Sakura Golden Wolf , tomboy, kim ,]Saiera , TaInTeDpInK, ilovebinsentsu, SMP , Lynk, I love to eat , SakuraKimiko, L2pup!

Don't stop Reviewin'!


	16. Broken Ties

****

Chapter Seventeen

Card Captor Sakura

Crystal Tears

__

~starjade~

Broken Ties

a/n: Ouch , here it comes...I know I know , ya guys are whinin' NOO! Sakura and Syaoran forever! Do you honestly think I'm going to let them go?? It might be rocky in their relationship , but they are still soulmates! ( in my mind at least!) 

A hush enveloped the front hall , reaching towards the ends of the hallways and swirling around the stunned crowd. Nobody moved , nobody spoke , everyone was just frozen in place. 

The girl who stood at the doorway had a scowl on her face as she walked down the red carpet , her fine silk slippers making a slight tap sound in the silence. Her bright ruby red cape flowed from her shoulders down to the floor sweeping behind her in a great halo that made her anger appear greater than it actually was. 

Syaoran stared at the girl , his face blank. Yet his eyes raged with confusion, anger , frustration , and most of all...dread. He knew what she had come for , he knew what she wanted.....but he was also confused. Wasn't the engagement broken off years before??

He took a quick glance at Sakura , who was staring at her with wide green eyes. Her face was clearly confused , but a suspicious look was also coming over her face. He winced as he thought of what was going to happen , and opened his mouth to shout at the girl who was going to ruin everything for him.

" Queen Yelan." The girl spoke , making him close his mouth quickly. Her voice was quiet , contradicting the rage that was clear in her ruby red eyes. " My aunt. The woman who agreed to the engagement between Syaoran and I." 

The crowd gasped as Queen Yelan turned purple. 

Queen Nadeshiko was clearly confused , but anger was quickly taking over as she shouted , " How dare you-"

" NO!" The girl shouted at her. Queen Nadeshiko caught her breath. No one ever dared to shout at a Queen before! It was...unheard of! 

Sakura was shaking her head slowly , unbelievingly as the girl continued.

" When I was little , I used to live here. Before I was even BORN , I was promised to Syaoran Li! For TEN years , I lived here , until Queen Yelan turned me out on a stupid quest to send stupid jewels to another stupid Kingdom! But don't think I don't know what your doing! You were trying to make me fall for that loser King Herald! Well , too bad , Queen Yelan!"

"No...No...." Queen Yelan started before being interrupted as the girl flung a deadly look at her.

" Yes! I will marry Syaoran Li , whether you like it or not! Remember when my mother asked for this??" She showed everyone the heart shaped portrait. Inside was a picture of Syaoran , when he was around fourteen. Syaoran's eyes widened with horror. 

" It's a promise , Aunt Yelan! It's a damn promise! I , MEILING LI AM PROMISED TO SYAORAN LI! " 

Nobody moved as the girl panted , her anger causing her face to flush. Everyone was appalled , all they could do was stare. It was as if the girl was giving off an aura that made people just stand dumfounded. 

It was so sudden ....A couple of minutes before the hall was full of joy as everyone gazed upon their future King and Queen happily...now they were seeing an angry woman claiming to be engaged to Syaoran! No one knew about this engagement! She must be wrong....or at least mislead!

Sakura looked like she was trying to piece together everything. Her face held the expression of denial...she didn't want to believe what she knew was true...this girl couldn't be Syaoran's fiancee , she just couldn't! 

Eriol looked furious , for he knew about the engagement already. Yet this was something he never suspected...

Tomoyo looked like she was going to cry , as she gazed worriedly at Sakura who was standing on the sidelines , still waiting for everything to be alright.

Yelan walked over to the shaking girl and looked straight into her eyes. Her face revealed absolutely no emotions , as she searched the furious girl's eyes , looking for something that wasn't there. 

" Yes it is true. You were promised to Syaoran Li." To hear it from their own Queen's mouth gave reality to the statement the girl kept repeating. Someone fainted in the crowds , gasps flew from all over the place and muffled whispers erupted. 

Syaoran shook his head slowly. He was told that the engagement was off, that it was broken! No one told him...that the engagement was still on! 

Sakura stood , trembling but her face showed no emotion. Yet if you peered closely , tears were forming in her bright emerald eyes as the Queen sighed.

" Meiling , listen. It seemed like a match that was meant to be. The bloodline would be kept pure , you were to be raised to be the best Queen that ever lived. Yet when all the elders came together , we found trouble. You two weren't meant to be. You two weren't soul mates. Meiling , listen , that is why we sent you off to find another man. We cannot find for certain your true soul mate , yet we know absolutely that Syaoran is not yours." 

Meiling stood staring at Yelan , as if trying to understand her babble. Finally , her eyes roamed the crowd looking for something. Or someone , for Syaoran felt his heart drop as her eyes rested on him. 

" Syaoran..." she whispered , her voice taking on a sweet cadence that wasn't there before. She gathered up her skirts , her ruby red eyes fastened on his. Syaoran froze at the girl's look....such longing he had never seen before! 

Fear trickled down his spine as she began to walk towards him , pushing people aside harshly , her eyes locked on him. When she was finally just three feet away from him , Syaoran found the will to move.

" Meiling , stop! I don't love you , I'm engaged to Sak-"

" Syaoran.." she interjected , gazing at him lovingly. " You look a bit different from my picture...yet I could recognize you anywhere.." 

" What are you doing here , Meiling!" he shouted , fed up with the girl's attitude. How dare she interrupt in his engagement....Meiling didn't notice his anger , she was just watching his face , as if trying to memorize every single piece of him. 

" Meiling , stop.." said Queen Yelan. " He is marrying someone else. That is final."

Meiling whirled around the red hot fury erupting once again.

" Look , here AUNT YELAN! He is not marrying some wannabe bitch! He is marrying me! It's legal , he has to!"

Syaoran growled. " Don't you dare call Sakura a bitch , you-" 

But he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Meiling launched herself at him. Syaoran didn't have any time to do anything but suddenly Meiling was flung aside . She stumbled aside but she recovered and whirled around quickly. A huge hush fell over the hall , as everyone turned around to see who had pushed Meiling..

__

Sakura?!?!

Sakura stood there , hands on her hips , her face bright red with anger. Tears were now flooding down her cheeks as she yelled , " Don't come near Syaoran again , you got that!"

Meiling stared at the girl , surprise in her bright red eyes. Finally her face began to flush too as she screamed , "What the hell are you doing? You've only known my Syaoran for what , a couple of months? I have known him all my life , and I am not going to let some small town princess put her snobby little paws all over my Syaoran!"

(a/n: A lot of swearing , I know...But they are kind of angry...^^)

Sakura shut her mouth , shocked. She glanced quickly at Queen Nadeshiko , who was furiously whispering to Queen Yelan. Queen Yelan had a look of sadness on her face. 

Sakura felt hopelessness come over her as she shouted , " Mother! It can't be true , can it?"

Queen Nadeshiko gazed at her daughter , hurt, betrayal and anger clear in her eyes.

" Sakura....Queen Yelan has tried everything. The engagement to Meiling cannot be broken unless....unless Meiling breaks it herself."

Silence.

Silence was all that enveloped the hall. Queen Nadeshiko's voice echoed against the walls , against the doorways , against the ears of everyone listening.

Sakura stood frozen , absolutely in shock. Syaoran shook his head slowly, not fully understanding what was going on. 

Memories flashed through Sakura's mind. The moment she saw Syaoran on the hills. The moment when she first met Syaoran as Princess Sakura. The time in the special spot. The day he saved her. Those times he sneered at her , yet had a completely different look in his eyes. The dance. The kiss. The...

"No...No..." Sakura whispered , holding her head tightly. The image of the crowded , shocked hallway blurred in her line of vision and began to rotate , spinning around painfully. Tears flooded past her eyes and she collapsed on the floor. 

A wave of surprise swept the crowd as gasps flew all around. Tomoyo stepped forward , pain clear on her face. Queen Nadeshiko ran to her daughter , but Syaoran had got there first. Syaoran's face was of pure alarm, as he grabbed Sakura , holding her in his arms.

" Sakura?" Syaoran asked , but Sakura had fainted from complete exhaustion. Syaoran looked back at Meiling who appeared to be smug , but a definite look of surprise and bewilderment was clear in her ruby red eyes. Syaoran shook his head , tears also threatening to rise to his eyes.

Queen Yelan stood , shaking her head with sorrow. It was never supposed to come to this....

" Xiolang...Xiolang , listen. She's tired , she needs to rest. Give her to Tomoyo and Queen Nadeshiko , okay?" She said , staring at him her eyes taking on the familiar look of commandment.

Syaoran watched her , uncomprehending , until he let go of her , only to pick her up. He took her into his arms and glanced at everyone.

" I'll take her to her room." he said , defiantly. Queen Yelan shook her head , remorsefully.

" We need to talk.." she said , quietly.

Syaoran understood , and gently handed her over to Queen Nadeshiko , who with one bewildered glance to Queen Yelan , Meiling and Syaoran , bustled away with Tomoyo at her heels.

Queen Yelan quickly took charge and bustled the large crowd from the room. Everyone was shaking their head with remorse , confusion , anger....it was a whirlwind of feelings. Queen Yelan knew it would take time to convince the residents that everything would be alright...even though she didn't know if that was for sure.

Soon the whole hallway was emptied. The wonderful preparations hung limp from the stairway and the posts , as if reacting to the atmosphere. Queen Yelan looked down at her feet and Meiling had fastened her eyes on Syaoran. Eriol was void of emotion , but a definite expression of outrage was clear in his navy blue eyes. 

Queen Yelan sighed , tiredly. " Meiling , we will give you a room until we can sort this thing out. But I warn you , you will not marry Syaoran Li."

Meiling gave her a smug smile. " Oh , but I will. The engagement cannot be cancelled unless I say so."

She looked uncertainly at Syaoran who looked like he was going to explode. Meiling took a step back , but smiled. 

" Syaoran , you will fall in love with me. I promise you that. And we will be a happy couple." With those words rocking in his mind , she trotted off to go to her old room. Eriol stared after her and then stared at Queen Yelan.

" Yelan , I have to admit that I do not clearly understand this situation-"

" Wait , Eriol." Queen Yelan spoke , her eyes on Syaoran. Syaoran stood quietly , his fists clenched at his side.

" Syaoran-" She said , but Syaoran interrupted her , his eyes still on the floor. 

" Mother?" His voice was quiet , almost to a whisper. " Mother , what did you do?"

a/n: Ahh , I seem to be in the habit of cliffys , now don't I? Yah , it's angsty a bit here , isn't it?? Don't worry , it's not going to be there for long! Fluff will come in somewhere. Hey , I mean it! Don't ya'll cry and moan , cause ya think Meiling is gonna get Syaoran! Cause she will! ( JOKES , JOKES) And , for all ya Meiling worshippers , I'm very very sorry. I just needed her character for the story , 'kay? In my story, she is nice and cool...just deeply mislead. Okay , okay? Does that make ya feel betta?? But its pure S&S , kids. PURE SAKURA AND SYAORAN! 

Remember that thing that you do after ya read a new chapter...

REVIEW! Please , they make me feel better! I love reading all the thoughts you have about my fic, and all ya opinions ya guys give! I need them to make this story a better story! Okay , Okay? Okay! 


	17. Moonlight

**__**

Chapter Seventeen

Card Captor Sakura

Crystal Tears

__

~starjade~

Moonlight

Moonlight spilled onto the water , reflecting it's luminosity and rippling the light into waves. The moonlight flashed over the quiet Kingdom , bringing smiles to the faces of all the residents. It gave it's light to the castle , washing the stones with feathery waves as the tranquillity of the moment calmed the tension that hung heavily over the castle. 

A flash of silver shot the moonlight in flashes across the courtyard. It slashed through the air in a flurry of light sweeping the ground whirling so fast it was only seen as a flash of reflected light. At last the sword began go slow as the fury of it['s slices melted with the moonlight.

Panting was heard as the sword was heard as the sword finally froze in a position of antagonism as if the person was to kill whoever was in front of them. In the silence the wind whipped around the figure fluttering his clothes wildly , calming his rapid breathing.

The wind dropped as amber eyes blinked in the shining moonlight. His hands gripped the hilt of the sword tightly until his knuckles paled. Finally the boy let out his breath , breathing deeply. He stared off into the night sky , watching the stars brighten the velvet cloth of darkness. 

_What is happening _, Syaoran wondered to himself as he blinked at the shining moon. _Is this the punishment I get for falling in love? I didn't mean to...It just happened._

Syaoran let out his breath slowly as raw frustration trickled into his brain , and he slid down the railing until he was sitting down , leaning against the cold surface of the stone wall. Yes , he used to be indifferent , distant , cruel , and cold hearted. But just one glanced those bright , emerald eyes melted it all away. 

Syaoran groaned. And look where it got him. Meiling comes back!

He remembered Meiling clearly. She was always following him around , attaching herself to his arm. He remembered how she learned how to use a sword because of him and became quite skilled at it. She had irritated him to an extent where he couldn't take it anymore , until the day she left for good. Syaoran was informed that she had broken the engagement , and he had felt that she was like a friend.

Yah , right! 

Earlier that day , she had burst in when he was finally happy. When he finally gave up the coldness around him for Sakura. They had a parted and Meiling was given her old room , until the whole problem was sorted out. 

But what if it wasn't? Syaoran thought , getting up , quick; his eyes taking on a worried look. What if he had to marry Meiling?? Syaoran let out a moan of pain. as those beautiful eyes flashed by him again. 

__

Sakura...

Syaoran picked up his sword , again , though his muscles ached with the overuse. The moonlight outline his form and he thrust the sword out dangerously, cutting his problems into shards. A look of concentration bore into his eyes , but deeper within , a look of pain and longing lingered. 

~~~~****~~~~~

" Meiling Li."

Queen Yelan's voice echoed into Meiling's ears , as she sighed , throwing her brush at her dresser mirror. Miraculously , it didn't break as the hard wooden handle shook the glass , momentarily shaking the image of Meiling's frustrated face. 

" Yes , Aunt Yelan?" She said , her voice tired. She was quite wrung out on the yelling match she had with the Li Family today. Meiling knew that her fury had gotten the best of her. Now Syaoran probably hated her. Oh well , once they were married , he'd learn to love her. 

" Meiling we need to talk. Without everyone observing out every word." Queen Yelan strode over determinedly settling herself in a chair , right next to Meiling. Meiling narrowed her eyes at her aunt suspiciously , but sighed all the while. 

" Of course we need to talk. What was going on today , Aunt elan? Wht was Syaoran going to marry that...Kinomoto?"

Queen Yelan exhaled , and Meiling noticed the tired wrinkles hat appeared around her fade , and the bags that were barely visible under her face paint , but still there.

" Meiling , when you left we started search for a suitable princess. We thought that you would soon forget about Syaoran because it had been almost seven years since you last saw him. We soon found perfect princesses , until one caught our eye. The card captor." 

Meiling gasped. Of course , why didn't she notice it before? Sakura Kinomoto had a very strong pink aura about her , but Meiling didn't guess that she was actually the legendary card captor!

" Is that why my Syaoran is infatuated with her? " She asked , her tone clipped. 

Queen Yelan shot her an angry look. , before taking a few calming breaths.

" Look , here , Meiling , Syaoran has fallen in love with Sakura. Not because she was the card captor , but because of her personality. Because she WAS Sakura. And my son isn't yours. He might be yours when you marry , but his heart will never be yours. Why can't you understand that??"

Meiling felt the words hit her hard , digging into her that special place she kept for Syaoran. Slowly it began to tremble until Meiling brought herself together.

"I thank you Aunt Yelan for informing me of this. Yet I won't give up." She rose her eyebrow at her aunt and pursed her lips.

" Meiling! Why are you marring Syaoran? It is not for love , for it is only one sided. Don't you want Syaoran to be happy??" Yelan asked , her tone growing frustrated at the girl's stubbornness.

Meiling stared at Queen Yelan. " Of course. Syaoran's happiness matters so much to me."

Queen Yelan sighed and looked deep into Meiling's ruby red eyes. " Then make the right choice. Syaoran will never be happy if he marries you. Think about it Meiling."

Meiling once again felt herself tremble. Tears came to her eyes as she stood up , resolutely. " Queen Yelan. I have total faith that Syaoran will be happy with me. Thank you , but I will not renounce the engagement. Now if you don't mind , I need to get some sleep. Come back another time." 

Queen Yelan stared at her niece for along time , until she got up , collecting her skirts.

  
" Meiling , just think about it. Syaoran is in love. You out of all people ,should know what love means. Don't make him unhappy , cold and distant once again. Meiling. Please."

With that , she swished out of the room her head high and regal. Meiling stared after her , frozen. She tried to piece her heart together once more ,for it had broken many times during that conversation. 

" No....No...Syaoran will be happy with me We are meant to be together..." She whispered , under her breath and nodded to herself , accepting ht statement. She climbed into bed , ready for the next day and ignoring the tear that escaped from her eye , railing down her cheek , and dropping off her cheek , never to be seen again. 

~~~~~****~~~~~

Sakura gathered herself up , changing into her nightgown. She walked over to her dresser , combing her short auburn locks and removing her jewellery and accessories. She put down her brush and stared at herself in the mirror. Normal , uninteresting short hair , dull eyes , dull skin A childish figure. 

And that Meiling girl. Mysterious , luscious black hair , porcelain skin , sparkling ruby red eyes , womanly figure...she was perfect....For Syaoran. 

Sakura felt tears rise to her eyes , as she yanked at her gown in frustration. She had never felt this way before. She had never criticized her looks. She always had a happy medium , telling herself that her looks brought out her personality. Sakura felt a tear tremble over and fall from her eyes.

Grr....she was always always crying! Crying like a big baby , not like the sixteen year old girl she was! It never did any good! Syaoran was promised to Meiling and they were going to be prosperous couple and rule over the Li Kingdom as the most beautiful idols that ever existed... 

Another tear fell over. She heard the door open , quietly , and a rustle of skirts as arms enveloped her. Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo there , tears also in her amethyst eyes.

" It's alright, Sakura....don't feel that way. You saw Syaoran...he loves you and wants to marry you , not Meiling!

Sakura let out sob as she whispered , " Then why didn't he tell me about the engagement?"

Tomoyo exhaled and peered into her best friends watery eyes , worriedly. "I'm not sure , but I know he had a good reason , Sakura. All you have to do is ask him."

Sakura choked up. " I know , Tomoyo. It just hurts so much...I thought I was going to be happy...I was on top of the world , until that world just came crashing down. Tomoyo , I don't know what to do. Syaoran is going to marry Meiling!! I-I-I-" 

Sakura broke down into tears , and rushed off to her bed. Tomoyo tried to comfort the girl , but Sakura just pushed her away. Tomoyo made a movement to her best friend , but held back. Sakura needed some private time to herself.

Tomoyo walked over to the huge windows and pulled back the curtains , letting the moonlight flood into her room. She spotted a figure on the towers on her left , furiously slashing as sword around himself. Tomoyo looked back at the trembling girl on her bed and shook her head. Both of them have their own ways of dealing. She peered up at the moon , and clasped her hands. 

" Please , Please , don't let Sakura and Syaoran break apart. They are soul mates...they're meant to be together! It would absolutely kill Sakura if she was apart from Syaoran. Please.....let everything be happy for the two once again. They deserve happiness , for once in their lives."

With that , she turned and saw that Sakura had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion. Tomoyo quickly brought the blankets over the tired girl and sighed , collapsing on her own bed. 

She was about to tell Eriol that she....well , that she liked him. But she never got the chance to do so. Tomoyo sighed. What was the point anyway. Eriol didn't like her in that way...he thought of her as a good friend. Tomoyo groaned to herself and changed into her nightgown quickly. She settled herself into he bed and brought the blanket tightly around her. Twinkling navy blue eyes flashed through her mind and she sighed. 

__

I love you , Eriol. I love you.

~~~~*****~~~~~~

Nadeshiko bent over the table , shadows spurting all around her. A candle flickered beside her creating a glow that chased away the darkness. It sputtered and quivered , as the hot wax slid down from the wick , slowly down the candle creating pools in the candle holder. 

Nadeshiko sighed , a deep heartfelt sigh. She could imagine the pain her daughter was going through and it tore her apart as well. She could not believe what Queen Yelan did. She pretty much betrayed the trust Nadeshiko had in her. Never informing her of past engagements? Now look what it had caused. Pure heartache , pure pain.....

Queen Nadeshiko shook her head and brought out a piece of clear parchment and spread it out before her. She took out an ink bottle and a quill , and sharpened the end quickly. She dipped it into the inkwell and brought it to the paper and began to write in flowing cursive letters.

Dear Husband , Fujitaka Kinomoto ,

I miss you terribly here. I know I have told you that happiness lingered and Sakura and Syaoran were to be engaged. But now a problem has appeared. Syaoran was previously promised to another woman , before he was even born. She has came back , and wants to marry Syaoran. Sakura is taking it hard , right now , and I believe , crying her eyes out. She cannot focus on the fact that Syaoran does love her...

Fujitaka , am warning you right now. Do not do anything rash. I know that you care for our daughter very much...but please do not let this come over you! If you give me some time , I will sort this problem out and soon our daughter will be happy again. But please , promise me. Spare out daughter any more heartache......

a/n: muah ah ah ah ah! I am evil, no? Sorry for the somewhat late updating. I lost all my files , but I got them back but it was all messy , so I just read it over and typed it up again! See how much pain I've been through??

Hope you like that chappie! I love youse peeps reviews , they make me so happy! But you know what makes me happier? MORE REVIEWS! Come on , yum people should know by now that I only update when i get reviews!! SO REVIEW! IF you wanna email me , my email is desi_devil@hotmail.com. Awright? Awright....


	18. Surprises

Chapter Eighteen

Card Captor Sakura

Crystal Tears

__

~starjade~

****

Surprises

" Sakura?" a voice spoke , drifting across the cherry blossoms that flew delicately through the wind. It swirled around the figure , and rushed past him , drifting across the trees never to be seen again. The river churned quietly lapping over the smooth rocks and the river floors, sweeping past a girl who sat silently on a rock , staring out at the river. 

The girl heard the voice and quickly wiped away any lingering tears. She fought her expression for a cheerful smile , but it turned into an expression of sadness. The girl hung her head and turned to the emotion that hid beneath all the denial and sadness. Anger.

" Sakura? I thought I'd find you here," a male voice shouted , relieved. His footsteps came closer , pounding in Sakura's ears. Sakura winced , as he ran up to the rock where she sat and stared at her. She still refused to look at him. 

" Sakura?" Syaoran asked , confused at her rigid form. He settled himself next to her , and stared out at the river as well , before turning to her, Sakura took a deep breath , fighting off the longing feeling and quickly stood up , walking closer to the river trying to put some distance between her and Syaoran.

Syaoran sat bewildered. Finally he just brushed her strange behaviour away , and looked down.

" Sakura , I know what happened lately must hurt you. It's hurting me too...you have no idea. You must understand , however , that I never knew anything about this engagement..." Here he went closer to her and tried to hold her hand. 

Sakura stared at him from underneath her lashes , before wrenching her hand away. Syaoran stood dumbfounded. What was going on , he thought to himself and stared into her emerald eyes. It had a glassy look , and a familiar look of anger barred his way from her heart. He stumbled back , surprised.

" Look , Li. I don't really want to talk about it."

Syaoran felt her clipped words strike at his heart , but he kept a mask of indifference on his face. Inside he was churning with emotions and suspicions. Sakura looked at him , only once , before staring off into the distance.

" Sakura what is wrong-"

" Nothing is wrong , Li!" Sakura interjected , smiling. The smile didn't reach her eyes , though and Syaoran inhaled sharply. This was worse than all those times she had acted cold to hi...

" Sakura , please tell me why you won't talk about it! Why are you acting so cold?"

Sakura shook her head , staring at the glistening water. The waves reminded her of herself. The waves broke free from the water , individual , happy , only to be sucked right back again. She sighed , a heartfelt sigh. Why did this have to happen to me? 

She whipped her head back at Syaoran and spoke through gritted teeth , " Why didn't you tell me , Syaoran? Why couldn't you just tell me?"

Syaoran stared at her , blinking hard as she walked off , her shoulders set. 

Once she was out of his sight , her shoulders sagged painfully and she leaned against a tree for support. Everything came rushing at her , holding her down as she peered through the clusters of trees back at Syaoran. he was staring at the water , once again , his amber eyes cold. She felt the strong compulsion to run back to him , and it took all of her strength to push it down. 

She let out a quiet sob , as she ran back to the castle.

I can't take it anymore. I love you , Syaoran. I'm just so...hurt.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Ruby red curtains fluttered in the wind and a scent of wildflowers flooded the room in great tendrils of fragrances. The wind swirled into the room , enveloping the girl who stood by the window , her hands clenching the window sill so hard , her knuckles whitened visibly. Her heart sagged as she watched an auburn haired girl run from the forest to the castle. 

Sakura Kinomoto , she thought. The girl who was supposed to marry Syaoran...

The girl ran , her skirts tripping her , but she paid no attention to how mud caked the hems of her dress , or how she was running blindly. Meiling peered closer and stepped back surprised. She looked so sad , it almost looked like she was going to cry....

Meiling watched as she burst thorough the doors. Meiling was confused . Why was that girl so sad? 

She looked back at the forest and a lone figure emerged. Meiling's heart soared then dropped. It was Syaoran Li...and was he going to cry too? Meiling couldn't tell , but his shoulders drooped , and Meiling knew that he was sad.

__

Sad?

Meiling felt the need to console him , but she knew that he would just brush her off once more. Well , when they were married , Syaoran would learn that she would always be there for him and would learn to love her and allow Meiling to console him...

Meiling gathered her skirts and prepared to go out , pushing back the nagging idea that bothered her day in and day out. 

__

Would Syaoran actually be happy with her? 

Meiling stepped out of the doors , smiling cheerfully. She walked down the stairs , quietly , smiling at everyone who walked past. Once she hit the bottom step , she quickly wiped away the tears that had gathered in her ruby red eyes and took a deep breath. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~~~

Sakura ran into the front parlour , her whole body shaking. Pain was ripping at her heart , and she wanted to break down and sob.

Yet she had been doing that too much lately...she was a stupid cry-baby. Always freakin' crying and crying! What was wrong with her! She bet that Meiling didn't cry that much! 

Sakura felt herself fall to her knees hard , as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill. She didn't want to show everyone how vulnerable she was...she heard the doors open behind her and she quickly got up , trying to calm her trembling.

She didn't want to reveal her vulnerability...especially to Syaoran. She finally mastered a mask void of emotion and prepared herself to meet Syaoran.

She turned around and met his sparking amber eyes.

Scratch that. She didn't master anything!

" Sakura-" he started , taking a step toward her. Sakura felt the mask slip slightly and then heard someone coming down the stairs. Thank gods , she thought to herself and whirled around to meet whoever it was thanking them mentally for breaking another sob session before it started.

What met her eyes shocked her to the core. 

" Meiling?" she gasped at the same time Syaoran did. It didn't surprise her that Meiling was there...just that Sakura was absolutely sure that Meiling had been crying. \

Crying??

What did Meiling Li have to cry about? She got Syaoran , she had everything she wanted. Everything....that should've belonged to Sakura.   
Sakura felt the familiar filling of misery and desolation rise and once more she fought the bubbling urge to cry. 

She lifted her shoulders and shifted so that she was staring right at Meiling. Meiling took a step back , but pretended she hadn't , and stared right back into Sakura's eyes.

Syaoran spoke , " Meiling , get away from her! Sakura , please come with me!" 

But Meiling just rose her hand to Syaoran and looked at him. Surprisingly , her look didn't have any of that disgusting sweetness and pining she usually had when ever she looked at Syaoran. She just looked...normal. Not lovesick , or revolting , or even furious. Just....neutral. Like the Meiling he knew when she left. 

Meiling looked back at Sakura and Sakura nodded slightly to her. She knew. It was their fight. Only their fight and no one else. Meiling and Sakura had never met but instantly they fought like wildcats over Syaoran. Syaoran was helpless and looked at the girl he loved and the girl he was engaged to marry. It wasn't fair. Not at all. 

Finally Meiling broke the silence. " Hello , Sakura."

Her voice wasn't of scorn or disgust. It was ordinary , almost as if Meiling was meeting a stranger. Which was pretty much what she was doing. 

Sakura didn't smile , but just looked back into Meiling's ruby red eyes , evenly. " Hello , Meiling." Her voice matched Meiling's exactly.

The two girls were pretty much the same height , their appearances contrasting wildly , yet their eyes held the same emotions. Hurt. Anger. Confusion. Longing. Distraught. Each girl recognised the same emotions in each other's eyes , but still didn't smile or make any sign of emotions or recognition. 

Syaoran began to feel apprehension as the girls studied each other's motives. How was he supposed to just stay on the sidelines? He was torn deeply , especially at Sakura's words earlier. It slashed at his heart , and he nearly was in tears at the coldness in her eyes. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to interrupt the girl's staring contest. However Sakura spoke before he could say a word.

" Meiling Li. I've never met you , yet we act as if we're born rivals." She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders." Even though I've been hating you for the past days , I-"

Suddenly the doors crashed open before Sakura could get whatever she was going to say out. All three of them whirled around and Tomoyo , Eriol , Yelan and Nadeshiko hurried out to the scene as a figure stood at the doorway.

Sakura blinked hard and cried , incredulous , " Father?"

Nadeshiko put her hand to her heart and cried , " Fujitaka? What are you doing here-"

Sakura's yell of delight interrupted her as Sakura's face brightened for what seemed the only time in the last few days. She yelled , " Father! Your here! I missed you so much!" and raced across the room , jumping into Fujitaka arms.

Fujitaka let out a chuckle and hugged his daughter, tears glistening at the ends of his eyes. " I've missed you too , daughter. Most of all , I worried about you. I heard about....the latest events."

Here he let go of Sakura gently , and strode into the middle of the front parlour , and scowled at all the Li Residents. 

" I've heard about the pain and suffering my child went through. How dare...How dare you , Queen Yelan! You purposely ignored the marriage contract already signing your child off , and yet you organized another contract with my daughter! How foolish we were , blindly going into this arrangement , because we trusted you , Yelan! We had complete trust in you , yet you betrayed our trust."

Queen Yelan's face paled and she opened her mouth to defend herself , but Fujitaka had raises his hand , and boomed out to the castle , " I am taking my daughter back to the Kinomoto Kingdom! For I have broke this contract off! Sakura will no longer be married to the Li Heir for she will be engaged to Prince Melikon!"

The announcement rung in the hallway , and people stopped shocked at the statement. Syaoran paled and looked like he was going to burst. Tomoyo shook her head , eyes wide holding onto Eriol for dear life. Eriol looked desperate as he stared at Fujitaka. Nadeshiko turned red at her husband's announcement and Sakura....Sakura stared at her father and looked around herself. Her world was crashing before her very eyes...

a/n: I know , this story may seem hopeless , but S&S will prevail! Have total trust in me , alwright? I have to tell ya'll a lil secret...I'm a big sucker for happy endings....what? What? I know , I know , I can stand sad endings , but I'd rather have a happy ending. But if ya'll like sad endings...who knows?

Thank you all for the great reviews! I luv your reviews , and one day I'll tell all my grandchildren I had a story that got over 400 reviews...okay, I'm joking , but I am really happy about it!

But I'll be happier it you review more? Alwright? Alwright? Alwright


	19. Leaving

__

Chapter Nineteen

****

Card Captor Sakura

Crystal Tears

__

~starjade~

****

Leaving

The announcement shook the air , and tore apart any other happiness or hope that may have lingered in the Kinomoto Kingdom. Fujitaka stood defiantly in the middle of the parlour , as the shocked residents tried to bring themselves together. 

" What?" Sakura whispered , her voice trembling. Fujitaka smiled warmly at his daughter , but Sakura saw none of the warmth.

" I cannot stand my daughter being in such a torturous place. She will be coming home , and she will be engaged to Prince Melikon. Prince Melikon had been asking about my daughter for quite some time , and now I have accepted his offer of marriage. He will be coming in a week."

Nadeshiko had finally gotten control over herself and was rapidly turning an angry red. " Fujitaka! Did you not receive my letter?? I clearly stated that you were not to do anything rash! You were to leave me to sort out this problem!"

Fujitaka faced his wife and explained , " Sakura is my daughter, as well. I cannot just stay at the Kingdom , on the sidelines, expected to do nothing!"

Nadeshiko pursed her lips , angrily. " Fujitaka , I do not like this at all! You will leave-"

" No I will not! Sakura and all the Kinomoto people will be leaving-"

" Fujitaka! Listen, Sakura is not going anywhere-"

" Yes , she is! Don't you understand that they are coming in a week-"

" Do I care? Why do you insist on breaking Sakura's heart again-"

" I am doing what is best for our daughter-"

" STOP IT!" shouted Sakura, her hands on her ears. Everyone swivelled around to meet Sakura , who was shaking. She could not take her parents fighting. They never fought , yet now they were fighting . Over her. Her eyes took in the room , at Yelan's pale face , Tomoyo's scared expression , Eriol's angry one , and Syaoran...

She felt herself choke and she quickly blurted out , before she could consider it over , " I will do whatever you want me to , Father. This I promise."

Syaoran's head snapped up at her words , and he stared disbelieving at her distraught expression. Nadeshiko gazed upon he daughter , tears coming to her own eyes. Fujitaka nodded , as if he expected no less.

" Good. We are leaving tomorrow."

Sakura's eyes shot up , and her eyes were wide. Tomorrow???

" I expect all the Kinomoto people to pack their things today , for the carriages will arrive tomorrow morning. Thank you." He nodded at his wife and then followed one of the servants to a guest room. 

The whole crowed cleared away. Nadeshiko , angrily followed Fujitaka , her heels snapping and her skirts billowing behind her . Tomoyo's eyes filled up with tears as she gazed at Eriol once and then ran down the halls to god knows where. Eriol had also turned on his heel , walking as if he did not care. But his shoulders sagged and Sakura knew that he was feeling great pain and loss.

Sakura glanced at the two remaining people. Syaoran was staring off into the distance , and Meiling was looking at the floor , an unreadable expression on her face. Sakura shook her head , blinking hard_. I hope you'll be happy , Syaoran. I truly hope so _, she thought and left slowly , climbing the stairs with precision.

Meiling turned to look at Syaoran , who looked lost and distant. She felt tears come to her eyes as well , and she thought, Syaoran , _I know now that you will never love me_. She walked away sadly as Syaoran was left , still staring off into the distance. He sighed as Meiling's steps receded and he glanced around himself at the empty parlour. Empty , he thought. Just....empty.

He felt the thought squeeze him and he ran upstairs to his room.

Don't leave me Sakura. 

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Sorrow hung over all the rooms in the Li Castle. It was now a lost cause...no more hope was left for the seemingly perfect couple. The servants had grown to admire Sakura's kindness and cheerfulness. She had been a welcome change to the snotty princesses they had grown to know. They knew she was perfect for Syaoran....but it was not meant to be. It was a sad thought , and they all knew that with Sakura , the Li Kingdom would be prosperous. Yet.....

Sakura stared at the empty suitcase in front of her. It lay on her bed , and her wardrobe was flung open. Soon the suitcase would be full , and she would be leaving the Li Kingdom forever. Maybe she could come back to visit....

Sakura smiled sadly , as she picked up the first gown and placed it carefully in the pack. She couldn't stand the idea of Syaoran with another woman....it tore her up inside as she thought of him kissing Meiling or hugging her and she flung the next gown angrily into the pack. She would just have to forget Syaoran.

Sakura picked up the next gown and she gasped as the silk met her fingers pleasantly. It was the emerald green gown that she had worn on the engagement. She smiled softly , and a drop fell into the gown. Her eyes widened and she thought , was it raining. She touched her cheek where it had fell from , and she was surprised to find that it was wet. She had been crying and she never knew it.

Sakura shook her head angrily and packed the rest of her gowns away. She took another pack out and put all her necessities in this one , her jewellery , her wand and costumes. She tied up the packs with some string and set it down near the door. Tomoyo still hadn't packed , and she reflected on that thought sadly. Even though Tomoyo had never told her , she knew how Tomoyo felt about Eriol. It was as painful for her as it was for Sakura. She was leaving the one she loved as well....

Sakura sat down on her bed gently. Maybe Prince Melikon would turn out to be the man of her dreams. Maybe he was nice , kind , and would treat her with respect and they would slowly fall in love? Her image of Prince Melikon blurred into Syaoran...and she knew. The only man of her dreams would always be....

Sakura got up and walked out the door. She drifted down the hallways as if under a trance. She stopped suddenly , and her hand raised to knock on a door. She gazed at the door surprised and she realised she had arrived to Syaoran's door. Foolish , she swore to herself. You are absolutely foolish.

She turned around to leave and the door opened suddenly. She froze as she sensed the person come up behind her. 

" Sakura?" 

The voice made her want to melt and she felt her resolve to leave without emotions melt along with it. She told her body to walk away , but she couldn't . A warm touch at her hand made her eyes flutter close as the person took her hand. 

Suddenly her eyes shot open as the person pulled her hand and turn her around. Bright amber eyes met hers and Syaoran asked softly , " Why are you here?"

Sakura felt her mouth close up and she choked out , " I don't know."

Syaoran stared at her and tears came to her eyes and flooded past her eyes. She collapsed against his chest and his arms came around her. He put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up and kissed her. Sakura could hear that stupid voice at the back of her had telling her to break away , or leaving would be harder than it already is. Sakura pushed the voice away and kissed him back. Their lips met in a flurry of emotions and they could each feel the raw pain they had been feeling all in that one kiss. Soon the kiss turned into much more and Sakura felt herself drift away in his kiss , but she knew that she couldn't..

She broke away breathlessly.

" I promised my father..." she whispered , her voice trailing off. She turned away and ran down the hallway , surprised at the amount of strength she needed to pull away from his arms. She never needed someone this much in her life....

Syaoran watched as Sakura disappeared around the corner. He let out a soft moan as he went back into his room. She was leaving him , forever , and he couldn't to a damn thing about it. 

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Tomoyo changed quickly into a dress that she had laid out yesterday before she had packed. It was the day she was dreading....since yesterday. She sighed and put on a cheerful smile. At least leave looking happy. She glanced at Sakura's sleeping form and tried to wake her up. Finally , after shaking her and pulling her hair , Sakura went into the washroom to change. Tomoyo grabbed her stuff and hoped that Eriol was downstairs. 

Tomoyo raced down the stairs and looked around her, at the crowding up parlour. She couldn't find Eriol! She went on her tip toes trying to find a navy haired man , but still no luck. She turned around and BAM! Ran straight into the chest of someone. She rebounded back , her arms flailing , letting go of her luggage. The man caught her arms and brought her back up.

" Easy there , Tomoyo!" a cheerful voice said , and Tomoyo looked into Eriol's navy blue eyes. She nearly melted right then and there.

" Hi , Eriol." she said , her voice trembling. She was going to leave....without ever telling Eriol how she felt. 

Eriol looked at her curiously and picked up her luggage for her. Tomoyo took the luggage from him and looked down. Eriol put his hands in his pockets and said , " So...your leaving."

Tomoyo nodded. Eriol coughed a bit and then spoke again , " I'll miss you."

Tomoyo looked up , eyes shining. " You will?" 

Eriol nodded smiling lopsidedly. " Yah....your a good friend. I had fun with you here."

Tomoyo smiled. " Me too ....I'll miss you too."

Eriol grinned at her and someone patted her shoulder. Tomoyo looked around and Sakura stood behind her , luggage in her hands.

" Hey , Tomoyo," Sakura said , her voice cheerful. Her eyes held sadness and Tomoyo knew Sakura was trying hard to be cheerful. About leaving and marrying another man , Tomoyo had no idea how Sakura could stand it. 

" Well , we're going back to Kinomoto Kingdom. We get to see your brother and Yukito and Kero and.....everyone! It'll be fun , won't it?" Tomoyo asked , smiling.   
Sakura's eyes brightened just a bit. " Yes , it will. I can't wait to see them!" 

Eriol grinned and Sakura noticed him. " Well , I'll leave you two to your own private chats..." Sakura rose her eyebrows at Tomoyo , and Tomoyo whacked her on her arm as Sakura walked away.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to talk to Eriol when Fujitaka yelled out , " The carriages are here! All Kinomoto residents come on!"

Tomoyo felt her heart sink and she looked at Eriol. Eriol's eyes seemed to be sad....

" Look , Eriol. I was hoping...we could write to each other. You know , until I come back to visit..." Tomoyo looked at Eriol hopefully and Eriol smiled.

" We'll write to each other." he answered and Tomoyo grinned.

As the carriages rolled up , Tomoyo grabbed her luggage and said , " That's it! I'll miss you a lot , Eriol and you'll always be a good friend to me." She quickly hugged him , blushing and Eriol looked around nervously.

" Yes...and Tomoyo? Before you leave.... I just wanted to tell you something."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol curiously. " What?" she asked.

Eriol smiled a bit and whispered , " I know you don't feel the same way.....but I love you."

With that he walked away fast , before she could say a word. His back retreated into the shadows of the hall and Tomoyo felt her heart swell with joy. He loved her! ERIOL LOVED HER!

She couldn't believe it! And yet....he still didn't know that she loved him back. With a sad smile on her face , Tomoyo turned and headed for the carriages. Someday she would tell him. She would tell him. And then they'd be together forever.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Sakura heard Fujitaka's call and her heart dropped as she scanned the crowd for a chestnut haired man. If she could only say goodbye....

All of Syaoran's sisters came up to her and gushed , tears in their eyes. Sakura smiled and wiped away their tears , smiling as they told her how they wanted her to be Syaoran's wife. Sakura couldn't tell them how much she wanted that to be true and only hugged each of them tightly and whispered goodbye. 

She grabbed her luggage and turned around and nearly ran into Syaoran. Syaoran stood serious and commanding over her and she stared up at him. She wanted to jump into his arms , tell him that she loved him and they would always be together....

But she didn't.

Sakura smiled , her smile wobbling just a bit as she whispered , " Thank you , Syaoran. For being there for me. I'll miss you....a lot. But we'll always be.....friends." At that word she had to breathe in fast as she stared at Syaoran's clouded amber eyes.

Syaoran didn't take Sakura's outstretched hand. Instead he backed away and said quietly , " I still love you."

With those simple four words he turned away and walked back. She stared at him tears in her eyes. Quickly , without looking at anyone , she grabbed her luggage and ran out of the front parlour , heading out into the sunlight of the day outside , her feet pounding on the pebbled walkway as she raced to the carriage. She threw open the carriage doors and leaped inside , collapsing against the seat. She sank low , sobbing quietly. Tomoyo sat beside her , her eyes holding their own sadness as she held onto Sakura. 

Syaoran stood at the entrance watching as the carriages began to roll away. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko rode in the first carriage, then the rest of the maids and body guards and then Tomoyo and Sakura. He watched as the carriage holding the girl he loved roll away from him. He saw it all and he wanted to beat up something hard. He'd practice with the sword again later. For the rest of the day. 

Sakura twisted around in her seat and saw through blurry eyes Syaoran's figure as he stood at the entrance his hands in his pocket , staring at the carriage. She felt it burst at her heart and she couldn't take it anymore. 

Quickly she leapt up , and twisted out of the carriage so half her body was out dangerously. Tomoyo shouted at her but she didn't listen. She yelled , " I LOVE YOU XIOLANG! I always will!" And with that the carriage rolled out of the castle gates and into the Kingdom beyond. 

Syaoran's head snapped up at the words and he felt it flood through him. She still loved him...and she called him by his real name. HE felt frustration grow and he pounded the wall behind him.

" I love you too," he whispered as he punched the wall. 

Unbeknownst to him , Meiling was at the other end of the hall and she heard his words. She sagged against the wall , painfully. She always knew it....but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. Syaoran loved someone else. 

Quickly she wiped away her tears and made her way to Syaoran.

" Syaoran?" she spoke. Syaoran stopped punching the wall and froze.

" What?" he asked , his voice quiet and dangerous.

Meiling took a deep , shaking breath.

" I'm ready to beak the engagement."

a/n: Another cliffy. Am I good at this or what?? Finally , FINALLY Meiling comes to her senses. A bit late , isn't it? But who knows what this good news might do. And what about Prince Melikon? Is he going to be the man of Sakura's dreams.....or the man of Sakura's nightmares?

And how will Syaoran get Sakura back?

FIND OUT IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS OF _Crystal Tears!_

( and remember I'm the author....)

REVIEW AS WELL! I ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GET MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! PWEEZE?


	20. First Impressions

__

Chapter Twenty

****

Card Captor Sakura

Crystal Tears

__

~starjade~

****

First Impressions

" Nadeshiko , I do not know why you are acting like this! Please listen to me!" Fujitaka protested , as he paced back and forth. Nadeshiko sat like stone on her bed , staring at her folded hands. 

" Nadeshiko , why are you giving me this silent treatment! I want what is best for my daughter! Please understand that!" Fujitaka pleaded , dropping to his knees. Nadeshiko remained unperturbed. She could not speak to her husband. He deliberately ignored her pleads and ruined Sakura's life. She wouldn't speak. 

" Look , my daughter is treating me like dust. I don't need you to be doing that , too! Nadeshiko , understand my pleas. Prince Melikon will be here in half an hour and Sakura is still not ready! She never eats her food , and locks herself up in that room of hers. What can I do for a bit of understanding here? I'm the King!" Fujitaka shouted , frustrated. 

Nadeshiko finally rose her head and stared straight at him , her eyebrows raised.

" Why did you ignore me? Why did you ignore my letter?"

Fujitaka looked relieved at the sound of her voice , but his expression dropped at her question. 

" Nadeshiko , honey , I know that Sakura won't be happy with a man that broke her heart. Prince Melikon is everything she needs. He's considerate , polite , handsome..."

" Rich and powerful?" Nadeshiko added , staring holes at Fujitaka. Fujitaka ran his hand through his hair and exhaled slowly.

" Look, can you please convince Sakura to at least meet Prince Melikon? Please?" Fujitaka asked.

Nadeshiko glared at him. " You barge into the Li Kingdom , demanding that all the Kinomoto residents pick up their roots and leave and you break my daughter's heart and you expect me to do you a favour?" 

Fujitaka shook his head , opening his mouth to explain , but Nadeshiko rose , gathering her skirts imperially.

" No , Fujitaka. You think you are doing what is best for our daughter , but in reality you are doing the exact opposite. Why can't you open your eyes and look into hers? You'll see her longing. Her love. Her pain. How can you be so oblivious to it , all her feelings are painted right there in her eyes."

Fujitaka rose as well , and spoke quietly. " Prince Melikon is a suitable suitor for Sakura. She will marry him."

Nadeshiko went right to his face and spoke just as quietly. " Why can't you let our daughter marry for love? Like we did?" 

Fujitaka was shocked at her choice of words. He stood their , dumbfounded as she picked up her skirt and swept out of the room , her words left hanging in the air between them.

~~~~~~****~~~~~

" M-M-Meiling???? What did you just....say?" Syaoran asked , his voice full of disbelief and shock. Meiling smiled at him , wiping her wet cheeks.

" I'm breaking the engagement , Syaoran," she repeated , laughing a bit as he stared at her , amber eyes wide.

" No...No , tell me this isn't a dream!" Syaoran mumbled. Meiling giggled and grabbed his arm and peered into his arms.

" Look , Syaoran. I'm sorry. I was in love with you....for years. I idolized you. You were my perfect husband......my soul mate. Until I saw you and Sakura together. You two are.....perfect together. And I realised...." she sighed , her breath coming out in a great puff of breath. " I realised that you will never ever love me. The way I loved you. But most of all , I realised , I didn't love you. The way you love Sakura , or she loves you. It was different....."

Syaoran stood frozen in his spot , watching Meiling speak. He could not say a word. Sentences , thoughts , images raced through his mind , but none would go past his mouth.

" Xio-Lang?" Meiling asked, her voice questioning. Syaoran stared at her for a full three minutes until he jumped up into the air letting out a loud whoop.

" I'm going to go get Sakura!" he shouted in excitement as he wrapped her in a hug , before racing off into the castle , letting out yells of joy. Meiling watched the boy she used to love race off and she hugged herself , giggling softly.

She still loved him.....but not as much as he loved Sakura. That she understood. And she would do everything that was in her power to make sure he was happy. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Sakura laid back on the bed , staring at the ceiling in worry. For the past three days , Sakura had been silent and gaunt. She never came out of her room , and to her father , she never ate , yet Tomoyo always snuck her something everyday. She grew bored , but she wanted her father to know she was serious.

She wanted to be with Syaoran. Even if he had another wife. Even if he was a poor beggar out on the streets , she didn't care! 

Yet her father stood in the way of her dreams. Just like Meiling was. Just like that stupid Prince Melikon was.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek , but she brushed it away furiously. She wouldn't let this get to her. No way in hell was she marrying a Melikon! She heard they were all handsome , pompous jerks. She was going to run away if that ever happened. Even if it meant losing her title as Princess , it wasn't much to lose.

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted her rather grim thoughts. She yelled , " Father , do not come in .I will not speak with you."

" Sakura , it's your mother." 

Sakura shot up from the bed , wiping her cheek quickly as she answered , " Come in , Mother!"

Her mother came through the door , smiling. Her eyes seemed worried and Sakura could see the lines of concern that furrowed her brow.

" Mother? Are you alright?" Sakura asked , walking up to her mother. Her mother nodded and took her hand , smiling.

" I'm alright , daughter. I just am quite pressured right now. I was talking to your father," Nadeshiko said , and sat on the bed , patting the space beside her. Sakura sat where her mother was indicating and looked at her mother curiously.

" What did he say to make you so worried?" she asked , dreading the answer.

" Sakura....as much as it hurts me to ask , you will have to meet this Prince Melikon."

Sakura shot up from her position on the bed , but Nadeshiko pulled her back. " Absolutely not , mother! I will not be forced to marry such a ill-tempered , conceited-"

" You haven't met him yet , Sakur-"

" NO , Mother. Do not force me!"

Nadeshiko sighed , running a hand through her daughter's hair in an attempt to calm her down. " I know , Sakura , how hard this must be for you. And how hard it will be in the future. But I promise you that you will not be forced to marry him. You will only be required to meet him."

Sakura crossed her arms. " I do not prefer to attend such a meeting."

Nadeshiko drew back at the formality in her words. " Sakura , please. Just meet him. No engagement. No promises. Just a meeting. Your father will be ridiculed at court , for their country outrules us by a great amount. They think they are doing us a great favor by offering the hand of their precious son to our disadvantaged daughter." Nadeshiko scoffed at the end , and Sakura looked up surprised.

" Mother?" Sakura asked , worried. 

Nadeshiko smiled warmly at her daughter. " Do not worry , Sakura. You will always be my one and only cherry blossom and I will personally make sure you will marry your little wolf. Alright?"

Sakura smiled genuinely at her , the hint of childlike attitude and cheerfulness that had always been Sakura's aura appearing. " Alright."

Nadeshiko grinned and rose slowly , heading for the door. " You will come to the meeting, right?"

Sakura exhaled slowly , releasing her breath. " Yes , mother. For you........and for some stupid reason , for father."

Nadeshiko nodded , knowingly. " Thank you , Sakura. Now get ready ,alright? They'll be here in half an hour."

Sakura collapsed against the bed. " Okay , mother."

~~~~~****~~~~

Night fell like a dark cape hung around the earth. Stars were dropped like twinkling diamonds on the velvety surface , shining in individual clusters. The crescent moon hung over and shone into the windows falling upon the sequins of Sakura's dress. 

Sakura stood up on the stairs , her head down , bangs falling forward. She let out a deep , heartfelt sigh as girls crowded around her , squealing and chattering. She smiled to each of them , for that was what a princess was expected of. Always happy, polite and dignified. A perfect princess.....

A flash of amber eyes flew through her mind and an ache so deep , so internal it ripped her insides apart. She almost fell over gasping. It was so strong , the longing she had for him. She needed him , yet....yet he'd never be hers. The girls continued the chatter , not noticing her pain.

Suddenly a warm , comforting touch at her elbow surprised her. She turned around , and her eyes met amethyst ones. She smiled , a pleased smile as her best friends wriggled through the excited group , to stand next to her. 

" Thought you might need some support , Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura smiled at her warmly. She knew that Tomoyo would understand the pain in her heart whenever she thought of....him.

" Now we introduce Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom!" said the announcer and Tomoyo winked at Sakura as Sakura raised her foot setting it down delicately on the first step.

Step by step , slowly and cautious , Sakura descended the stairs softly. The girls grew even more and more excited as the huge crowd of Kinomoto residents came into view. Sakura kept her eyes down , but the quick glimpse told her everything she needed to know.

The Kichari's stood by the side , standing proud and snooty at the edge of the stairs. She had caught a glance of black hair beside a King and a Queen and since it was crowned ,she knew it was 

Prince Melikon Kichari. That jerk....

When Sakura's foot finally settled upon the floor and the girls behind her spread out , peeking at the Prince and giggling hysterically , did Queen Kichari speak.

" We are gathered today , to witness a most dignified event. We are accepting the Kinomoto's proposal on the offer of Princess Sakura's hand to our prosperous , handsome , thriving , successful son , Prince Melikon!"

Wow , this son is prosperous , handsome , thriving and successful by accepting my drab , unexciting hand in marriage! Wonder what words were given when he was born , or when he'll be King , Sakura thought sarcastically , shuddering.

The meeting crawled by and every minute seemed like an hour to Sakura. Queen Yelan and King Fujitaka gave their speeches and they determined that if all parties agree , the contract would be signed in a week. Blah Blah Blah. My life is about to be ruined. That's pretty much the conclusion I'm drawing here!

Suddenly the hall grew silent. Prince Melikon had said something. Suddenly Sakura was standing alone in the middle of the room and she whipped her head around , wonderingly. 

Confused she watched Prince Melikon walk towards him , his back straight , his head high and regal. His red cape hung loosely around his neck , flaring behind him. She could see the girl's swooning in the crowds.

Prince Melikon smiled at her , his straight , perfect white teeth shining at her. It was a horrendous sight. He had black hair tinted with brown. His eyes were a bright sapphire blue that shined at her , maliciously. I hate him , she thought as he grinned at her , towering over her with his unbelievable height.

Suddenly he knelt on one knee so she was staring down at him. He smiled at the whole crowd and began to speak , in his low , resonate voice. 

" I am grateful that you offered this proposal. I know that you will prosper when you become my wife. With you behind me , I will be a great King. You are beautiful and you deserve to be my Queen."

Behind me? Deserve to my Queen? I will be a great King? 

" Sakura Kinomoto , will you extend you lovely fair hand?" he asked. Sakura glared at him , but she could feel her father's eyes at her back and so she extended her hand towards him , feeling disgusted. 

He took her hand and slowly lowered his lips to it , his eyes on hers. She turned her face away , shuddering at his cold lips. Syaoran's were always warm...

Suddenly a cold touch at her ring finger shocked her. Her head swivelled to stare at her hand and entranced she watched the hugest diamond began to slide up her ring finger. She watched it and a hollow voice inside her screamed , No!

No?

NO! 

" NO!" She yelled. She flung her hand away from him quickly and the ring slid off her finger , and she watched it fly away to some distance away. She saw the faces of her mother and father and the whole Kingdom. They all seemed to inhale sharply as they heard the clang of the ring as it hit the floor. Sakura gathered her skirts and spoke sharply.

" Absolutely not. I was not told we were to be engaged today. We will be engaged in a week , only if I say so. If not , then you will return to your Kingdom and find another beuatiful princess to stand behind you. I will take my leave now."

With those stinging words ringing in the air and with the satisfaction of the shocked expression on Prince Melikon's face , she swirled away , and headed for the stairs , stomping up the stairs grimly.

No one will ever put a ring on this finger , she thought , except for my little wolf.

a/n: ah , sappiness. The fruit of life. Thank ya'll for the reviews! I love em all! I swear , you guys have the best reviews! The longa , the betta , alright?

Oh and review some more. I love reviews and I get motivated to write when I have alot. Let that be a hint!

Hope you like where Crystal Tears are going! Tell me what ya think , alright?

BB! Bye Bye! Son of a diddly!

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

:D

Read my other S/S stories. Eyes of Mist , Childhood Crush and Teardrop of Twilight! Alrighty then? Alrighty then! ( BIG hint: I'm a sucker for happy endings!)

****


	21. Discovery

****

Chapter Twenty One

__

Card Captor Sakura

Crystal Tears

__

~starjade~

****

Discovery

Syaoran packed away his clothes , his eyes bright with happiness. He was going to get his Sakura back! Ever since Meiling denounced the engagement , his life went rocketing upwards. He could not believe it all. For days , he was depressed and cold. He didn't want to feel again , cause it hurt so much.

He ignored those troublesome thoughts that always came to a person in the worst of times.

What if she LIKES Prince Melikon? 

What if she can't break the engagement?

What if she turns him away? 

What if he loses his position as the King of the Li Kingdom for his foolish actions and be ridiculed for chasing after a promised girl?

STOP IT SYAORAN! He shouted at himself and dropped down beside his pack , groaning. It has to work , it has to! He'll fight until the last breath for her...even if she will never be his.

He grabbed his sword out of it's special case and carefully ran his polishing cloth over the blade before sheathing it and placing it on the top of his clothes.

Who Knows? He might find use for it , some time. Man , he sure would love to see the look on that Melikon kid when he pressed his blade against his throat while Sakura cheered on-

" Hey , Syaoran!" said a voice at the door. Syaoran whirled around , breaking out of his rather enjoyable daydream and shook his head.

" What's going on Eriol?" he asked , his voice lighter than usual. Eriol smiled at his descendent , and dropped into a chair beside Syaoran's bed , grinning.

" So , is the latest gossip right? Is my cute little descendent going after his sweetheart?" he asked , his eyes lighting up mischievously.

Syaoran glared at him , his amber eyes narrowing. " What is it to you , Eriol?"

Eriol leaned back in the chair , putting his hands behind his head. " I don't know , Xio-lang! Why don't we find out-"

" Oh god , Eriol , shut up!" Syaoran snapped back , his eyes alight with humour. Eriol laughed as well.

" It's true , isn't it?" Eriol asked unnecessarily.

" You should know," Syaoran answered. " You know everything."

Eriol nodded ,his hand under his chin. " That is true."

Syaoran began to tie up his pack , and looked at him. " No really , why are you here?" 

Eriol sighed. " You sure you know what your doing , Syaoran-"

Syaoran groaned. " I don't need this Eriol-"

Eriol stopped him , his navy eyes serious. " Really , Syaoran , it will get messy if you go to the Kinomoto Kingdom for Sakura. The Kichari's are very , very possessive and proud. You get in their way , they'll run you down like that!" 

Eriol snapped his fingers in Syaoran's face , who didn't even blink. He stared straight back , his eyes cold.

" They already got in my way. And you don't know what happens to people who get in my way." Syaoran answered , his voice edged with steel.

Eriol looked at him , and knew he was telling the raw truth. He would fight for Sakura... 

" Alright then!" Eriol spoke , cheerfully. Syaoran started at the sudden change of mood. 

" Wha-What?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol clapped Syaoran on the back , and grinned at him, his eyes bright with mischief.

" You won't be going alone , Syaoran. Guess who's coming along!" 

Syaoran stared at Eriol , and let out a moan. " NOOO, Eriol , you can't come!"

Eriol laughed. " Oh yes , I can!"

Syaoran growled. " Why?" 

Eriol smiled , cheerfully. " A couple of reasons."

Now it was time for Syaoran to smile mischievously. " Really.....and those reasons would be...Tomoyo?"

Eriol rolled his eyes , a slight tint of red on his cheeks and Syaoran laughed. Syaoran grinned and suddenly took a box out of his pocket and flipped it to Eriol. Eriol caught it and grinned as Syaoran blushed furiously. 

" Now , what is this?" he mused , as he opened the box. A bright flash of gold and silver sat in the middle of blue velvet. It was a...

" A ring? You got a ring for Sakura?" Eriol asked , smirking. 

Syaoran nodded , still blushing. " I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Eriol laughed. " You guys were almost married at some point. Now you actually need to give her a ring?"

Syaoran shrugged , uncomfortably , his cheeks red. " What? I bet you got something in your pocket for Tomoyo."

Eriol stared at him , his eyes wide. Syaoran scrunched up his nose in confusion at the expression on Eriol's face.

" Eriol? Eriol , what the hell...ohhhhhh!" Syaoran said , his eyes laughing. " You do have a little thing in your pocket for Tomoyo!"

Eriol's ears turned red as he took out a box similar to Syaoran's. Syaoran laughed as he opened it.

" Wow , Eriol , finally going to pop the question?"

Eriol sighed. " I don't even know if she LIKES me that way!"

Syaoran stared at him. " What? You don't know that she loves you? It's so clear , you are so oblivious! You should've known , with your powers and all-"

" I didn't use them on Tomoyo , cause that would be invading her privacy..." Eriol mumbled.

Syaoran huffed. " Well , let it be known that she loves you. Alright?"

Eriol shrugged , trying to end the uncomfortable topic. " Whatever. Hey , Syaoran , how about when we go-"

" We bring along Meiling?" said a voice. Both boys twisted and saw a figure at the doorway. Black odango's swished around her as Meiling smiled.

" What?" Meiling asked , walking into the room. " I am coming , aren't I?"

Syaoran shook his head slowly , his eyes wide. " Absolutely not! I can't have two people on this trip that I meant to do ALONE!" Syaoran said , enunciating every word. 

Eriol shrugged. " Let her come , she has a good reason."

" AND THAT REASON WOULD BE?" Syaoran asked , his voice rising.

Meiling grinned. " It'll be rather hard convincing King Fujitaka that you are actually not engaged anymore. So why not have me come along and report our broken engagement personally?"

Syaoran turned red. " That is....sensible..."

Meiling grinned. " I'm always sensible!"

Eriol and Syaoran exchanged glances and Meiling huffed , putting her hands on her waist.

" EXCUSE ME? What were those LOOKS for?" Meiling screeched as Eriol and Syaoran laughed. It was going to be a whole party , all three of them racing across the country side for their loves....or just for some enjoyment. Surely , nothing could go wrong?

( a/n: hehehehehehehehehehehe......what? I know my _EVIL_ laughter has _NO POINT _in this _PART OF THE STORY_.....:)

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Sakura sat in her bedroom , staring out the window in her anger. She could not believe it...her mother promised there would be no MENTION of the engagement today. 

So then why......why did that lowly , disgusting excuse for a human being , try to put an engagement ring on her? That was absolutely unforgivable , she swore. 

The only person to ever put a ring on her finger would be her Xio-lang....

She stared at the dark velvet sky in sorrow. She wished that Syaoran could be here. She needed his arms around her , she needed his kind amber eyes staring into her , his sweet words...

She put her arms around herself in her loneliness and stared off into the country side trying in vain to spot the Li Kingdom. If only...

Syaoran , my love , she thought trying to reach him. Syaoran , come back to me....

~~~~~****~~~~

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka sat at the discussion table , trying to calm down the angry King and Queen. After Sakura's....actions , yesterday , the Kichari's were quite angry. They sat at the other end of the table. The King silently brooded at his seat , while the Queen stood up , putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

" Thank you , King Fujitka and Queen Nadeshiko , for allowing us to have this discussion," the Queen spit out , her eyes angry at the formality she had to give at the beginning of every discussion , and continued , her voice loud.

" Yesterday's events truly shook up our family. We were expecting a formal, warm welcome. Instead we were received with brute actions not expected of such a highly thought of family. Sakura is quite beautiful , but it is the inside that counts. What kind of a behaviour is that for a Princess?"

Her voice spurred out a mile a minute. Her voice screeched high and then growled lowly at every interval. Queen Nadeshiko was getting angry at the woman's careless wording of her daughter.

She got up slowly , ignoring the desperate protests of Fujitaka. " Thank-you , Queen Kichari for your opinions. Now , listen to mine."

Queen Kichari , red with anger , barked , " With all respect , I was not finished-"

Queen Nadeshiko's eyes snapped with anger. " Well , I said you are. And you will listen while you are in my Kingdom."

Queen Kichari's eyes grew wide at the Nadeshiko's words , and the whole room grew silent. Queen Nadeshiko stepped from behind her chair and walked towards the Kichari family , royal and imperious.

" No , Queen Kichari. I must ask you to reconsider your injudicious words. The Kinomoto family specifically requested you to not be hasty in the engagement. The engagement was to be agreed on in a week. Not when you arrive. My daughter was told that there were to be no mention of engagement today , yet your son attempted to place a ring on her finger. That was inexcusable."

The King stood rapidly at the mention of his son. " Are you implying that my son was being foolish?" 

Queen Nadeshiko stared at him , wonderingly. " If you were listening , King Kichari , you would have heard my words and their meanings clearly. I meant that your son mustn't have been informed of the rules that set today's meeting and was swift in the engagement proposals."

Both the Queen and King grew red with anger. It wasn't everyday that another person brought down the Kichari's! Actually , it was unheard of! No one has ever done it and the whole room was silent in the first time experience 

" That is it!" Queen Kichari spoke , her voice seething. " I hereby declare the engagement OVER!" 

She swirled around but Prince Melikon , for the first time , grabbed her hand. " Mother , wait."

Queen Kichari halted as Prince Melikon rose from his chair. " Actually , I think I rather like Princess Sakura. She's feisty...I like that in a woman. As long as they obey their husbands , that is. I would like to give this another try , if you don't mind. She is quite pretty...." 

Queen Nadeshiko grew red at his words but Fujitaka was quick to say , " Great! I think we can forget this past experience and try to do this again! If that is alright with you?"

King Kichari nodded , rubbing his chin thoughtfully. " Yes, I would like to have my son married to your daughter , no matter how spirited she is. I mean , being a wife to such a proud , prosperous young man should bring her down from her high top. Alright , then. We will continue to press this engagement. I hereby declare the engagement on once more!"

Queen Nadeshiko was now shaking with fury , and Fujitaka was shaking his head. 

" Are you sure-"

Queen Kichari spoke through clenched teeth, " Yes , we are sure! And we will hope such an INCIDENT shall not happen again!" With that , she let out a imperial huff , and swirled around , and walked out the door , her long silk skirts billowing behind her.

Soon the room was empty , except for King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko glared at Fujitaka. 

" When you have a SECOND chance to make everything alright again , you just blow it up , don't you? Didn't you see? We could've called off the whole engagement! Why don't you EVER listen to me!!"

King Fujitaka sighed , and sat down heavily. " Look , Nadeshiko. I know your angry, but King Kichari and me have been best friends since we were little. I know that he rose his son to be a respectful man , and he will treat our daughter right!!"

Nadeshiko shook her head. " You are so oblivious , aren't you?"

She could not speak any more , in fear that she will say something that she will later regret. She swished out of the room , holding back the painful tears for her daughter. Such a horrible match , and all because of her husband!

She had to do something about it! And fast.....

a/n: Mwah ah ah ah ah! I gave you some HAPPY news....and some BAD news. Syaoran is comin' for Sakura.....but Sakura is still promised to Prince Melikon! Hehehehehe....oh and you saw how feisty and powerful the Kichari's are...That should give us some problems in the nearing future....

What?

Alright then. *sigh* I'll try to put in happy news in the future. I mean , I gave you enough! Meiling has turned good , Eriol is going to ask Tomoyo to marry him , WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT????????

Alright , READ AND REVIEW , peeps! I really , really , really , really , really , love reviews. And if you give me some , I'll be a very happy camper.

Oh and there are only like five or more chapters till the end of this story. * crying* I can make a sequel , but I'm not very sure....

Until then , type me a LONG review! Alrighty? Alrighty then! BUH BYE!


	22. Misbehavior

Chapter Twenty Two

Card Captor Sakura

Crystal Tears

~starjade~

Misbehaviour

a/n: What? WHAT? 

* wipes away a tear* The long awaited Twenty Two Chapter. I am so proud! Read on , faithful readers. Read on!

Syaoran hurried down the stairs , his feet pounding on the stairs. His luggage was being brought down by servants and he could already see the happy faces of his two friends. 

Meiling had changed his life twice. First was quite a bad change , and the other was quite a good one. Meiling had already talked to him twice , both ending in tears and asking for forgiveness. Syaoran already told her that he had forgiven her a long time ago , but she wouldn't listen.

She knew that she was the cause of this huge mess , and she wanted to set it right. And once Meiling had her mind set on something , it'd take something huge to change it.

Finally , his feet landed on the floor and he could hear the rolling wheels of the carriages pulling up on the large bend at the castle. He smiled as he thought of his quest to bring back his princess. It sounded quite cheesy , and he grimaced. Whatever. He was going to get Sakura.....

His Sakura.

That thought cheered him up so much that the voice, " Syaoran , may I speak with you?" behind him only sank his heart a couple of feet. That was an....achievement.

Syaoran slowly turned around and looked up into the face of his mother. He tried to smile at his mother , trying to seem like he wasn't going to sneak away to the Kinomoto Kingdom at 3:00 in the morning.

" Yes , mother? So early in the morning? You should really be getting your beauty sleep , these last weeks have been quite stressful on you-" Syaoran babbled , trying to delay the moment in which Yelan would order him back to his room.

" Syaoran-" Yelan started and then chuckled. She looked rather different without her long black hair sleeked back into a knot , and without the crown and face paint. She seemed less imperial and more....well more motherly. 

The look was quite strange , and scared Syaoran more than he wanted to admit.

" Syaoran , stop giving me that look . I'm not going to tell you not to go get your Sakura.."

" You aren't?" Syaoran interrupted , his face breaking into a rare grin.

Queen Yelan laughed , tipping her head back. " No , No , quite the opposite. I rather like the idea of my brave son going off courageously against all odds to win back his love."

Syaoran groaned at her choice of words. " Mother , it's not like that-"

Yelan smiled at his uncomfortable expression " Yes , it is. But , this is quite a dangerous Quest. It will have mighty costs against the Li Kingdom , if you fail."

Syaoran's face expression was stony. " Believe me , I won't."

Yelan sighed. " That's also why I'm worried. Who knows what your stubbornness will get you into? Syaoran , if they refuse , Do Not Get Into a Fight. For your position in the Li Kingdom , I must order you this. If you fail to obey , you will have to face major consequences. Alright?"

Syaoran sighed inwardly. He knew he'd have to face the consequences. And he knew the consequences were quite bad. " Yes , mother. I will try to obey your orders."

Yelan scrutinized his face , and shook her head. " I will never understand why I'm letting you go. My only son.....Go , now , Syaoran , before I change my mind."

Syaoran nodded and bowed respectfully. With that , he turned around , but then halted. He couldn't leave like this...

He quickly turned around and gave his mother a hug , as quick and brief as he could. He could see the expression of shock on her face as he hugged her and ran away , yelling , " Bye mother! I promise you , I will not fail!"

He raced away and jumped into one of the carriages , his mop of chestnut hair flopping over his eyes in his haste. He jumped into the carriage next to Eriol and Meiling and the carriage began to roll away. 

I'm finally going to get my Sakura...was his last thought as the gentle rumbling of the carriage's wheels lulled him to sleep.

~~~~***~~~~

" WHAT?" 

The screech rang out through the castle walls , shaking the servants that were working in the castle and startling all the residents. Sakura stared at her best friend in wonder as Tomoyo winced at the volume of her friend's voice.

"Yes , Yes , Sakura , keep your voice down!" Tomoyo whispered , her voice hushed. Sakura shook her head , trying to take in the information.

" So your telling me after all that rude behaviour I gave Prince Melikon yesterday...after he deserved it of course , he STILL wants to marry me? How low is this guy?" Sakura burst out , her eyes raging. 

Tomoyo shook her head. " Usually you find the good in everyone , Sakura-"

Sakura looked at her friend in remorse. " I know , I know Tomoyo. But this is getting to me , I swear. I'm being put under so much pressure...."

She collapsed against her bed. Tomoyo sat beside her friend and stroked her hair. " I know , Sakura. I understand the pain your going through. If I was to be married to someone else , instead of Eriol....who knows what I might do?"

Sakura looked at her friend and smiled. " Did you hear from Eriol yet?"

Tomoyo grinned. " In all my letters....well , in that one letter, I gave him as MUCH HINTS as I could. I want to tell him to his face that I love him....he still believes I don't love him. In his last letter , he kept on asking me if I was mad , and if I wanted to still be his friend..."

Sakura smiled. " Man , he must love you a lot."

Tomoyo blushed furiously. " Not as much as Syaoran loves you."

Sakura's eyes took on a faraway look at the mention of Syaoran. Tomoyo snapped her fingers in front of Sakura five times until Sakura jolted out of her daydream.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to tease Sakura but Sakura jumped up and paced back and forth. " I have to do something about Prince Melikon. I can't be promised to someone else , while I love another!"

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide. " What are you going to do??"

Sakura thought about it , deeply. " I'm not sure , but you can be sure that Prince Melikon is NOT going to be marrying me!"

Tomoyo's eyes grew alight with mischief. "Hey , Sakura. Just leave it to me. I'll think of the perfect plan to have Prince Melikon gone in two seconds flat."

Sakura grinned , her eyes bright and cheerful. " And then we'll go to the Li Kingdom and tell Meiling to get lost and marry Syaoran and we'll be happy forever and ever and ever-"

Tomoyo laughed. " Why do I think I'll be doing all the plans? I don't think Meiling will go because we go up to her and say , ' get lost'."

Sakura laughed and hooked arms with her best friend as they headed down the stairs for lunch. " That's true. Do you think if I say , ' Please go , because I would like to marry the man your engaged to' Meiling would leave?"

~~~~****~~~~~

At the lunch table , Sakura was unsurprisingly seated beside Prince Melikon. She pinched her nose and waved a hand under it and Tomoyo caught the expression and began to choke up with uncontrolled laughter.

Sakura began to smirk as well , but it was true. Melikon reeked of some far off perfume , and it seemed like he laid in a bath tub full of it and soaked for half an hour.

As the servants arrived with silver plates full of food , Prince Melikon turned his brilliant sapphire blue eyes toward her and smiled. He seemed to think she was going to swoon , but Sakura just stared back at him unfazed.

" Carrots?" she asked , shoving the plate underneath his nose. He jumped , startled and scowled as he passed the plate on. Apparently , his 'sexy' look did not work.

" Princess Sakura..." he drawled , trailing her name disgustingly. She shuddered, but gave him a fixed smile.

" Yes?"

Prince Melikon ran his hand through his silky black hair and leaned toward her. " I was thinking , after lunch , we could take a nice , looong romantic walk in the gardens. Maybe find a secluded spot , where you'll learn some lessons of love-"

Sakura gagged inwardly at the sap he put in his words. " Actually , I would like to digest my food after lunch and any activity that involves throwing up is not on my list of favourite pastimes."

Prince Melikon scrunched up his nose in an effort to comprehend what she had just said. She rolled her eyes , and bit into her bread. 

She could feel the eyes of the Kings and Queens that sat at the table. They were watching for any misbehaviour and she smiled politely to prove them wrong. Hah , they were expecting a trouble child. Well , how about a-

Suddenly a touch at her knee disrupted her thoughts. The touch moved up her thigh , massaging slowly. She shuddered at the disgusting , unwelcome touch and shoved Melikon's hand off her thigh quickly. She didn't need his perverted hands right now.

" You know you want it.." Melikon whispered , his voice dripping. " I'll teach you how. I've done this a lot , you know , a couple of servant girls a day. You , by far , are the prettiest princess I've seen. It'll be quite enjoyable. My room is down the hall from yours-" 

" Shut up," she muttered between clenched teeth. Now , she really wanted to throw up. " Don't talk to me."

Prince Melikon chuckled lowly. " No one refuses me , my girl." With that , his hand crept down to the ends of her skirt and he put his hand under her skirt and ran his hand up her leg and to her thigh-

" THAT IS IT!" she yelled , startling everyone who sat at the lunch table. Melikon quickly pulled his hand from her skirt and she leapt up from the table .

" You , Prince Melikon , are a lowly , despicable human being. I do not want to be another one of your sex toys , and do not ever lay your perverted hands on me again. If you ever mention sleeping with me , or ever touch me again , it won't be long until you boast a red handprint on your cheek!"

She spoke this all angrily and fast and she could see the shocked expression on his face. Probably not all his objects of affection have retaliated in such a way before. Oh well , might as well give him a first time experience!

" PRINCESS SAKURA!" Her father bellowed , but she ignored his words and whirled off to her bedroom. 

" I won't be coming down for dinner , please send it up!" she yelled to one of the servants and they nodded , with a surprised expression on their faces. Princess Sakura never rose her voice...

Sakura wanted to barf. She could not believe that bastard had actually done what he was doing! Just wait until her brother Touya , came back from his quest at Sachari Kingdom. He'd beat the disgusting Prince to a pulp before he could say , " Help."

The thought of her brother pained her heart. She wished he was here. He'd have a say in her forced marriage. He'd stick up for her , she knew it! Underneath all that teasing , he cared for her , until he became another annoying father. But she needed him now ...

Now that her father wasn't acting like a father anymore....

Touya was coming back in two days. The thought cheered her up immensely , and she skipped the way back to her room in joyful anticipation.

~~~~****~~~~

The wheels rumbled and crashed against the earth's floor as a voice inside the carriage screamed out , " I WIN!"

The other two groaned as Meiling hopped up and down , yelling her triumphant win of 10 games in a row.

The trip had gotten quite boring and Syaoran began to sweat nervously as he thought about the complications, the risks , the fears of going to the Kinomoto Kingdom. Soon , Meiling got real tired of him going , " I can't....but I have to....but I can't...yes I can...no , no..."

She suggested they play cards. Of course , Eriol and Syaoran had no idea that she was THAT good at it. 

" Ha, Syaoran , you finally get beat at something ," Eriol said , smirking. Syaoran grew red , as he glared at Eriol.

" Finally beat? They were just lucky shots , that's all!" Syaoran snapped , and Meiling guffawed.

" Lucky shots? Ten times in a row? Right , Syaoran! I beat you and you know it!" Meiling answered , her eyes glinting. Syaoran crossed his arms stubbornly.

Syaoran growled , " What? You can't beat me at all! I let you win!"

Meiling snickered. " That's why you were sweating throughout the whole game?"

Syaoran's jaw dropped in disbelief as he snapped, " I was not!"

" Was too!"

" Was NOT!"

" Was TOO!"

" Was NOT!"

" Was-"

Eriol groaned and interrupted in their quite childish fighting. " Look , people , with all your fighting and bickering , we got to the Kinomoto Kingdom. It was a wonder how you guys could've been engaged in the first place..."

Meiling laughed , and Syaoran shook his head. " I have no idea either!"

As all three of them stepped out of the carriage , they all felt the wind rush past them. They unpacked their bags , nervously and Syaoran's fingers kept on trembling. He wanted to see Sakura so bad , and it scared him....He was scared at how much he was willing to do , willing to give up for Sakura...

The carriage rolled away as all three of them stood in front of the gates. A huge bold **_K _**was engraved in the middle of the gate and the pathway led to a modest castle , encased by flowers.

Syaoran smiled faintly , staring at the castle hard. He was so near Sakura....he could feel it. She was there , somewhere....

__

Waiting for him.

" How are we going to get in?" Meiling complained , her hands going to her hips. " They sure aren't going to let any of the Li Family get in."

Syaoran shrugged. " We'll sneak in. What we'll do.."

Eriol smacked his forehead in frustration. " We won't be doing any of your 'brilliant' plans , Syaoran. I got my own plan , that I'm sure will work , and we won't use any magic inside the Castle. Sakura's family is also magic , and Fujitaka is the other half reincarnation of Clow Reed. Remember that , people."

Meiling sighed nosily and Syaoran nodded solemnly. " What's your plan , then?"

Eriol smirked. " A carriage is about fifteen minutes from here. We'll wait and use a bit of 'magic' to make them think we're with them. We'll get in that way , and we'll have great disguises. Syaoran, you'll just have to stay in the dark and wear a cap. Meiling you'll look different with your hair pulled back and different clothes , and I, well , I will create a well made disguise-"

" Whatever!" Meiling cried and headed for the bushes where she flopped down to wait. Syaoran and Eriol exchanged glances. Oooookay.

As Syaoran and Eriol settled themselves and the time passed , without a word , in about five minutes , Meiling got bored.

" Hey , people. Lets play a game!" she cried. Syaoran shook his head slowly. 

" Not any more games with you!" Syaoran retorted.

Meiling winked slyly. " Afraid of losing?"

Syaoran huffed. " Absolutely not. Afraid of making you look bad!"

Meiling grinned. " Alrighty then. The game is called Truth or Dare. It's a commoner game. The point is that you must follow out a dare or speak the truth of any question someone else asks. It gets quite crazy."

Syaoran rolled his eyes , and Eriol chuckled. " Fine , then , Meiling. Lets play. I'll go first."

Meiling looked at Eriol surprised. " You want to go? But you never played before."

Eriol shrugged. " Hey , I learn. I'm not that oblivious to the world of commoners. Alright , Meiling. Truth or Dare."

Meiling lifted her shoulders in determination. " Dare."

Eriol's mischievous little grin grew wider. " Are you sure?"

Meiling's eyebrows narrowed as she replied , " Absolutely...."

Eriol grinned. " Alright then. I dare you to...."

As Eriol spoke on , Meiling clapped her hands against her mouth and Syaoran's eyes grew wide , as he burst out laughing. Meiling glared at both of them. 

" This dare isn't very nice!" Meiling cried. Eriol grinned. 

" Are you backing out?" he asked , teasingly. Meiling glared. 

" Don't even think of such a thing!" As Meiling spoke , they could hear the carriage's wheels crashing toward them. She got up slowly and fixed her dress quickly , letting her hair flow down.

" I hate you..." she growled through clenched teeth that made the two boys howl with laughter. Meiling watched as the carriage pulled in , and a man get out. She lifted her shoulders and walked out into the clearing. 

" Hello? Kind sir?" she cried out , in a fake high voice.

The man jumped , startled as she sashayed up to him.

" Hello , mister. I am just a lonely women , walking through the clearing. I happened to get lost..." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear , and batted her eyelashes playfully that caused little muffled laughter to spurt from the bushes behind her. 

A flush grew on her cheeks as she continued , " I was hoping that such a handsome , muscular man such as yourself can give a girl some help...."

The man began to flush and she heard a voice inside the carriage go , " What is going on out there?"

Another dark haired man climbed out of the carriage , and Meiling's eyes opened wide with horror. The man stared at her as well , taking a step back in shock. She put a hand on her forehead , all traces of her femininity and flirting skills gone.

They both inhaled sharply , staring at each other in bewilderment and horror.

" M-M-Meiling?"

" T-T-Touya?"

They stared at each other in confusion for a bit more before yelling out , " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

a/n: Mwah ah ah ah ah. I am evil....I let you out on another cliffy! Cliffy , cliffy , cliffy! See Eriol's plan all along? Hahahahahaha , he knew exactly who was coming! And I ain't gonna tell you how Touya and Meiling know eachother...

But since I'm so obvious , you'll get it.

Hope Syaoran will get in? Hope Melikon gets eaten by a bear? Lets hope! Read and REVIEW people. Hold on let me bold that. read and **REVIEW! **Did I put enough emphasis on that?

REVIEW! And if you don't , don't expect chappies! So review , I'm beggin ya'll! I wrote long dis time too. So helpie!


	23. Proving Yourself

**__**

Chapter Twenty Three

Card Captor Sakura

Crystal Tears

__

~starjade~

Proving 

Yourself

The Kichari Queen paced the room back and forth , her fine silk slippers tapping the ground. Even though it was meant to sound delicate , it sounded like thunder to all that was present in the room.

" I do not like this , not at all!" she finally hissed , her hair flying in all directions. King Kichari backed up a bit , intimidated by the look of pure fury in her eyes. Prince Melikon just leaned back in his comfort chair , bored.

" What don't you like , Mother?" he drawled , yawning. He checked his carefully manicured nails and sighed heavily.

" This....This...WITCH that you are supposed to be getting ENGAGED to!" she screeched , her arms flailing.

The King got up slowly and put a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. " Please , calm down , honey. We can work this out if you just sit down-"

" I WILL NOT SIT DOWN!" she yelled , her eyes wide and furious. She pulled at her hair , letting out a screech of frustration , pacing once more.

" That witch of a princess is the most opinionated , disgusting , rude person I have EVER met and with the most unruly etiquette I have EVER seen....Why are we still here?!? I want to slap them both hard , her bigoted mother and that little despicable child and storm out with a fury giving all the Kinomoto's the worst name ever in the world! This Kingdom will be ridiculed! Let us leave NOW!" She stopped her ranting and paced once more , breathing heavily.

Prince Melikon ,who was staring out the window , trying to catch a glimpse of one of the girl servants , finally spoke , sounding quite uninterested. " Actually , I'd still like to marry her."

The King and the Queen turned shocked faces toward the handsome prince. " What did you say?" the Queen asked , her whisper deadly quiet.

The Prince sighed , as his mission to peer down one of the servant girl's dresses failed. " She's a pretty lass , I must say. I will have fun with her , and then I'll drop her after a year. We can get that Jules girl , that Princess from the Kingdom of Servicia. How about that? I'd say , this a pretty interesting prospect!"

The Queen flushed and the King nodded. " That is a pretty good plan....we could set up that Princess Sakura as if she was cheating on our Melikon. Our Kingdom would get quite a lot of attention and the Kinomoto Kingdom will be shunned forever!"

The Queen nodded slowly , her thin lips curving upwards in a sly smile. " You are absolutely....brilliant!" She squealed with happiness as she raced to her son , giving a big smooch on his forehead. Melikon winced and wiped his forehead with his handkerchief as soon as she finished.

" Uck , Mother , please do not do that again!" he muttered , shuddering. The Queen just grinned and patted his shoulder.

" This is perfect!" she whispered under her breath. " My perfect way of getting back at that 'Queen Nadeshiko'"

She spat on the floor with disgust at her name and both people in the room looked at her in surprise at the very undignified action she had just done. She just crossed her arms and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. 

" Soon , I'll bring her down from that high top so fast , she won't even be able to squeak out a help. That's pure revenge.....no one , can ever EVER talk to me like that again!"

The King just sighed heavily and walked back to his room , quite used to his wife's vengeful plans. But he was also worried. He knew that his wife got anything she wanted....no matter how she did it.

~~~~***~~~~

" Touya , what in all damnation are you doing HERE?" Meiling hissed angrily , her ruby red eyes ablaze.

Touya just shook his head in amazement and shock. " Do you just....follow me where ever I go? This is my home , you dense head! You should be telling me what YOUR doing here!!"

Meiling walked straight up to him and pointed a finger at his chest. " I am not answering any of your DUMB questions until you tell me why you've been following ME!"

Touya guffawed. " Following you? Right , in your dreams! Anyways your not welcome here , so BYE!"

Meiling grimaced and sneered at Touya. " Oh yeah , like your welcome here!!"

Touya rolled his eyes. " Didn't I just say this is MY home?"

Meiling opened her mouth to retort but Touya just cut her off and said cuttingly , " My name is Prince Touya of the Kinomoto Kingdom , son of Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Kinomoto , heir to the throne. Is that good enough for you?"

He turned away to unpack his stuff and Meiling stood there shocked. " What the heck!" she yelled. " Your a prince! And all this time , I thought you were.....a freakin' blacksmith! You are....the most...despicable..." she couldn't speak as the words got caught up in her throat in her anger.

Touya just smirked. " Look , kid , I'm a prince , your not , now go back to your maid duties and leave me alone!"

Meiling's jaw dropped. " So you think I'm a maid!"

Touya nodded , like he was teaching a dumb , slow kid. " Yes , Meiling. Since only a couple of months ago , when I met you , you were a maid!"

Meiling sputtered for a bit and she heard the bush behind her burst out laughing. Touya glanced behind her , surprised as Syaoran's hair peeked through the bushes as it shook with laughter.

Meiling sighed , heavily. " Come out now , this stupid guy has blown our cover!"

Syaoran came out , his shoulders shaking. " The Meiling? A maid! Oh, this I have to tell EVERYONE!"

Meiling grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. " You better not , or I'll-"

Eriol came out next , his spectacles flashing in the sunlight mischievously. " So you two have met once more. If I have my information correct , you two have quite a past!"

Meiling put her hands on her hips , her eyes confused and suspicious and Touya threw his hands in the air. " Who the hell are these two gakis?"

Syaoran instantly turned angry. " Who are you calling a gaki?" he asked , already putting his hand on his sword , but Eriol stopped him. 

" Hey , Meiling. Would you care to explain how you know this BAKA!" Syaoran enunciated , forgetting of course , that this man in front of him was the brother to his love.   
Touya glared at him , and Syaoran just glared right back. Meiling sighed loudly. 

" Alright , then. When I was abroad , traveling , I stayed in a city for quite some time. There , I went under disgui- I mean , I worked as a maid. I wanted to see the whole city-"

" Right , Right and bug the shit outta me!" Touya sneered and Meiling glared at him.

" ANYWAYS ," she pronounced , shooting him a cold glance and continuing , " I met a blacksmith , who now I realize is actually a PRINCE. Great...I still can't believe that..." she shook her head and Syaoran huffed.

" Will you continue with how you know the bak-I mean , Prince Kinomoto?" he asked , while Touya glower.

Meiling nodded. " I had to rest under his house for a week because of a flood that swept the village. And let me tell you , that wasn't a pleasant experience. Then , somehow , I don't know HOW , but my manager was friends with him. HE kept on coming in the restaurant I worked at , over and over , and I couldn't say anything , or I'd get fired , and for some reason , my manager always made me and THIS PERSON OVER HERE do things together. It was like he wanted us to become friends , or something." Meiling shuddered.

Syaoran's jaw dropped. " Whoa....."

Eriol just smiled , like he knew it all along. " That's interesting to hear , Meiling. Now , Prince Touya , if you'd ever be so gracious , allow us a permit inside the Kinomoto Kingdom. We have urgent messages for the King and the Queen."

Touya narrowed his eyes , suspiciously. " Right...I believe that. What do you peasants have to say to my parents that is sooo important?"

Syaoran's hands crept to his sword once more as his eyes began to glint with determination. " Oh yeah? Would you like to say that to my fac-"

" Syaoran , stop ," Eriol interjected and Touya rose his eyebrows.

" Who are you , anyways?" Touya asked , his eyes sweeping the two boys. They were dressed too finely for peasants. Meiling , he pointedly ignored. He knew she was a peasant , and she wasn't wearing any jewellery that would pronounce wealth , or anything.

" I am Syaoran Li and this is Eriol Hiirigizawa." Syaoran stated , crossing his arms.

Touya's eyes snapped open. " Whaaaat...The Syaoran Li? The one who was supposed to be married to my sister and then broke her heart! The Syaoran Li who-"

Syaoran flushed. " I did not break her heart. She had to leave , because I was accidentally engaged to someone else, but now the engagement is off , but she left before I could tell her!"

Syaoran stopped, panting. Touya just glared at him and then glanced at Meiling.

" Who is she to you?" Touya asked, smirking. " Your personal maid , or something!"

Syaoran opened his mouth to say , " No , she's not , she's Princ-"

Meiling interrupted , " If you must know , I was the personal lady in waiting for Princess Sakura while she stayed at the Li Kingdom."

Touya whistled. " Wow , got to such high ranks in such a short period of time."

Syaoran was staring at her confusedly and Meiling shook her head. It wasn't time to tell Touya yet that she was a princess as well. Hmmm....she'd shove that fact in his face when he least expected it!

Eriol sighed now , getting quite tired of all the talk. " Look , Touya , you will take us into the Kinomoto Kingdom. Alright?" At this , he stared into Touya's eyes and Syaoran sensed a spark of magic coming from Eriol.

Touya nodded and answered in a monotone voice , " Yes. I will take you into the Kinomoto Kingdom."

With that , he marched into his carriage again , like a robot. Eriol smirked , triumphantly and Meiling shook her head.

" I can't believe it. That blacksmith I used to know , a Prince! And most of all , he just HAD to be the older son of the Kinomoto's , now didn't he?" she said underneath her breath. 

Syaoran just shrugged , and got his stuff. He'd do anything to see his little cherry blossom. Eriol climbed into the carriage , followed by Syaoran. Meiling was last , and she sat lightly on the seat , opposite from Touya. She stared at him and shook her head. She just couldn't believe it.

~~~~~~*****~~~~

Sakura was walking through the clusters of flowers that swept the courtyard , and stared dreamily at the forests beyond the castle walls. How she yearned to escape and run to the Li Kingdom. It would be such a dream if she could just see him once....

Tomoyo walked beside her , holding an umbrella that was required of Princesses in all Kingdoms. Sakura hated having to hold the umbrella , just so her skin would be as pale as milk , which was the fashion these days. It was absolutely preposterous and Sakura hardly ever listened to that rule. Her skin was tan , but Tomoyo's was pale and white. 

" Sakura , girl , are you still thinking about Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked , sighing loudly.

" Noooo.." Sakura said , shaking her head hard. 

Tomoyo grinned slightly. " Right. You think about him day in and day out. I swear , you are starting to get obsessed."

Sakura shrugged. " Absence makes the heart grow fonder..."

Tomoyo stared at Sakura unbelievingly and Sakura giggled nervously. " What? My mother told me that quote one day...and well , it matches my situation perfectly."

" Whatever..." Tomoyo said , shaking her head. As they turned the corner , she could hear the clashing of knives. She peeked around the corner , holding a hand to stop Sakura. Sakura shot her a curious glance as Tomoyo peered down the pathway. It was the Prince!

He was holding a sword....was he fighting?

Amazing!

" Okay , you two! Your five minutes of sparring are done! Ha ha , I have won! I told you that my representative would beat you , Sir Kancela!"

A burst of laughter bubbled at Tomoyo's throat and she squeaked as she pulled Sakura down. Sakura looked confused.

" What? What's going on?"

Tomoyo quickly whispered , giggling , " Prince Melikon is practicing at the courtyards , but he has to use a representative! Look how proud he is! It's like he's fighting his own battles! He just stands there with his sword and yawns as others do his battles!"

Sakura shook with laughter. " He is such a sissy!"

They were shaking with laughter as Sir Kancela began to speak. 

" Why aren't you fighting , Prince Melikon?" Sir Kancela remarked , roughly. His eyes sparked as he spoke rapidly , " All you've been doing is standing around. I bet you can't even beat a GIRL at sparring."

Prince Melikon turned redder than a tomato as Sakura and Tomoyo snickered. 

" What? Listen here , SIR KANCELA , a girl can hardly even pick up a sword , let alone beat me! Girls are only made to be bearers of children , and are slaves to men. Why should one even try to do such manly activities?"

At these words , Sakura's eyes widened. " What did that pompous jerk just say?" Sakura nearly shrieked , as she struggled against Tomoyo , trying to launch herself at him and show that Melikon what girls were really made of.

Tomoyo held her back , struggling. " Look , it won't do any good jumping in there! If you want to show him what girls are made of , think of a plan!!"

Sakura's smile widened and she squealed. " I just thought of a plan!" She jumped up and down , her emerald eyes sparkling as she ran into the castle. Moments later , she came out , dressed up in the same clothes she wore when she fought Syaoran....

" Don't tell me..." Tomoyo groaned , slapping her forehead. Sakura nodded , cheerfully.

" I am SO going to show him!" Sakura giggled , as she picked up a sword , testing it's weight and nodding. Tomoyo closed her eyes with her hands and suddenly stopped when Sakura tied her hair up in a bandanna and put black soot marks under her eyes. Tomoyo noticed that her chest was bound flat and her eyes widened in surprise.

" Wha..." Tomoyo said , confusedly.

Sakura nodded , happily. " I'm going to pretend to be a boy! That way , he can't refuse!" Tomoyo opened her mouth to protest , but Sakura was already heading down the path to where Prince Melikon was carefully filing his nails.

" Hey! Prince Melikon! Up for a bit of sparring?" Sakura asked , her voice painfully high for a boy's. Tomoyo knew that she was trying to lower her voice , but it was not working at all.

Prince Melikon looked up, shocked. " Excuse me? You are trying to challenge me , Prince Melikon of the Kichari family?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. " Duh!"

Prince Melikon stumbled back. " Well , how dare you-"

Sakura grinned. " What , are you chicken?"

Prince Melikon reared up to his full height. " I assure you that I will participate in this match and I will win!"

People all over the courtyard began to walk towards the scene and Tomoyo groaned as they began to form a circle around the two. There were people from all over the Kingdom...foreign Princes , lords , soldiers...

Uh oh ...what was Sakura getting up to??

As the voices rose , and the crowd grew larger , ( many people wanted to see a fight) , Tomoyo inched her way through the crowd , trying to see what was going on. Her sketch pad was already ready in her hands , her quills and pencils sharpened to a point!

Prince Melikon grinned into the crowds of people , as if he was getting ready for a major play , and took off his velvet jacket. Putting his hands on his waist , he stood in a ruffled blouse like shirt , and tight black trousers , striking a proud pose. Sakura smirked at his outfight. I bet he never fought with a sword in his life , she thought.

Sakura muffled a giggle.

" Alright then. Prepare to lose , Prince Melikon!"

With that , the match started. Sakura began to circle around Prince Melikon who hefted the sword into his hands and seemed surprised at it's weight. He held it wrong , with both hands clutched around the end of the sword as far apart from the blade as he possibly could. The numerous jewels on the hilt made it hard to grip.

Sakura smirked. What a rich loser this guy was. And she was supposed to marry him?

Suddenly , she lurched towards him and slashed at him with her sword. Melikon shocked , brought his sword up to clang with hers. She started to fight with him in a flurry of thrusts , all of which he only barely managed to block. 

Finally she made a sweep , cut his shoulder ,drawing blood and flipping him , causing him to fall in a very undignified manner.

The crowd gasped. This was.....Prince Melikon! He was the most famous swordfighter in all of the Kingdom of Kichari! He was supposed to be....good! And he was beat by...

Sakura grinned and looked down at the flushing man. " I told you , you would lose!"

Prince Melikon growled with distaste. " Who are you!?"

Sakura laughed , and pulled off her bandanna. Her locks of auburn hair fell softly to her shoulders and the crowd gasped . Soon, whispers broke out and Tomoyo began to smile. 

Smart , Sakura. Smart.

" I'm Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Glad to meet you!"

She giggled at the shocked , embarrassed , disbelieving look on his face as she turned away and walked off.

She halted suddenly and turned around. " And don't you ever forget...I'm a girl!" She laughed as he flushed hard as Sir Kancela began to laugh uproariously . As she neared Tomoyo , she gave her a high five , and smiled at the forests outside the castle's walls. If only you were here , Syaoran. If only you were here....

a/n: *stares* Mwauh ah ah ah ah ah! I am zee evil writer of zee fic that is , what you call , uh , Crystal Tears. Yes , zis is it! And I vill neva update! NEVA! And dis fic will be Sakura/Prince Melikon!

Ugh. Sorry but that thought just grossed me out! I am a major sakura and syaoran shipper and don't worry , they'll be together....very soon!

And if you want them to get together faster.....you know wat to do.....

REEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!

Or email. Either way. If you email , I promise I'll email you back! hehe , i am so cool....

Newayz...review , and read if you like. But most importantly REVIEW and then read. 

Also , see the CONNECTION between Touya and Meiling...that should answer some questions....hehehehe....

Did I mention I also like Touya/Meiling pairings?

Oops...

Next chapter....hmm , should I tell you? How about someone decides to creep into Sakura's room at night...but not someone who is from the Kinomoto Kingdom!! And don't worry , it's someone she likes....hehehehehehe....


	24. Confrontation

****

Chapter Twenty Four

Card Captor Sakura

__

Crystal Tears

~starjade~

Confrontations

Three figures stealthily crept out of the carriage as it rolled into the Kinomoto Grounds. After hushed fighting , quite a lot of pushing and arguing , one crossed their arms , and flounced , staying near the carriage.

The other two snickered and crept off. 

Meiling brooded. She hated this. She hated everyone. She especially hated..

" What in all the worlds is GOING ON?" Touya croaked as he stumbled out of the carriage rubbing his head. Eriol probably took off the spell , and Meiling glared at him. It was so much better to have this obnoxious boy under a spell. At least his mouth would be shut.

" Look , you useless idiot , get back in the carriage , and don't say a word!" Meiling commanded , turning around , pretending her job was quite important. ( Which it wasn't)

Touya growled , deep inside his throat as he looked at their surroundings. The horses neighed and shifted uncomfortably as the night wind whipped around the two lone figures.

" Where is everyone? Why is it dark? Why-"

" You ask too many questions!! Now go knock yourself out , unless you want me to do it for you!" Meiling burst out , furiously. How come Syaoran won the 'rock , papers , scissors' fight? Grr...if only she did rock instead of paper...

Then she wouldn't be stuck with this baka!

Touya glared at Meiling , not very sure she could see him. He stumbled away from Meiling and glanced around himself , scrutinizing everything he could see. Wait a minute...he recognized that building...and that horse...and those gates...and that castle...and the Kinomoto sign on the castle....

" WHERE AM I?" Touya finally burst out.

Meiling huffed. " Your Kingdom , oh great one."

Touya huffed. " Be quiet , you little-"

Meiling exploded , " Excuse me? You think you can tell me to-"

Touya came closer as he retorted , " Damn straight! I'm the prince-"

Meiling shoved her way toward him and stuck a finger in his face. " Who the hell cares if your a prince-"

Touya rose his finger and snapped , " I can get you arrested for this-"

Suddenly a voice behind them said with laughter in their voice , " Why don't you just kiss and get it over with??"

Touya and Meiling whipped around to see Eriol and Syaoran standing behind them , both of them laughing their heads off.

Meiling and Touya slowly looked at each other and finally began to realise how close they were to each other. If a passer-by saw them....they might think they were....

" EWWWWWWWW!" Both of them yelled, blushes growing on both of their faces. Syaoran rumbled with laughter as Eriol smirked. He knew that was going to happen...

As the bickering between them starting again , Syaoran muttered to Eriol , " What do we do now? Do we go to Sakura and-"

Eriol smirked. " Nope. I go to Tomoyo and you wait 'till tomorrow!"

Syaoran gasped. " WHAT? I have to wait and you get to go to your lovebird?"

Eriol just smiled mysteriously. " Trust me. Wait here with these to lovey dovey idiots and I'll be back."

Syaoran muttered , " Tomorrow morning..."

Eriol glared at him , knowing exactly what Syaoran was thinking...

" You'll see me in an hour!" Eriol retorted and stalked away , leaving a smirking Syaoran and two oblivious 'lovey dovey idiots.'

~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Tomoyo rolled around in her bed , trying to get some sleep. She could not sleep at all , all these thoughts were rampaging through her head. Finally , frustration grew in her veins , and she growled. She yanked her covers back , and searched for a candle and match.

" Where is that bloody candle?" she muttered , angrily as she stumbled around the room. Finally , someone handed the candle to her and she grinned , victoriously.

" Thanks!" she said , and turned around ready to strike the match...

Until she realised something very important.

There was no one in her room...

Yet someone handed her a match...

Tomoyo whimpered as she slowly turned around , getting the candle ready so she could use it as a weapon , in case someone tried to kidnap her , or something horrible and dramatic like those tales that her mother used to read to her about the princesses who were kidnapped and taken away by dragons-

" OW!" She yelled as she smashed straight into the person.

" OW!" The person yelped back.

They both stared at each other in the darkness , and Tomoyo quickly struck the match and lit the candle , with shaking hands.

Soon , navy blue hair and twinkling concerned eyes met hers. Tomoyo backed up quickly , shock overcoming her body. No...she was hallucinating , she was dreaming , soon she'd wake up and-

Slowly , she reached out with one hand towards her love.

" Er-Er-Eriol?" she squeaked as she tried to touch the him. " This isn't a dream....is it?"

Eriol chuckled softly. " No , my love. It isn't."

Tomoyo nearly melted at his words as tears rose to her eyes. " Eriol...you came...." She whispered as she stood up and collapsed into his arms.

Eriol wrapped his arms around her as well , burying his face in her shoulder. " I came...and I'm never going to leave."

The tears that had rose to her eyes spilled past her amethyst orbs , causing her body to shake. Eriol held her closer as Tomoyo shook.

" Eriol?" she whispered. 

"What?" he asked.

" I...." she started and looked down.

Eriol prodded her with his eyes , encouraging her to continue.

" I....I hate your guts!" she yelled , and pushed him away from her. Eriol stumbled back, shocked to the core as Tomoyo began to laugh. 

"Excuse me?" Eriol asked , a hint of humour alighting his eyes.

" You took THAT long to come? Tell me at least you did something SMART and brought Syaoran with you!"

Eriol laughed as Tomoyo hit him on the arm.

" WHAT IS SO FUNNY! You never even WAITED for me to tell you how I FEEL when you told me you loved me!"

Instantly the atmosphere turned sombre as Eriol turned his eyes to hers. " What do you feel?"

Tomoyo stared at the serious expression in his eyes and shivered. She knew how to answer him. She smiled. 

" This."

With that one word , she rose and pressed her lips against his. Eriol was stunned and stumbled back , before responding on instinct as he wrapped his arms around her waist , bringing her closer. He began to kiss her back , as Tomoyo rose her arms burying her hands in his hair. She shivered as he began to trace circles on her backside , causing her to fall against him once more.

She broke away , and Eriol shook his head with surprise. " So you really really hate me , don't you?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Damn straight!"

Eriol laughed and sat down , bringing Tomoyo into his lap. " Yet , I still love you Tomoyo...."

Tomoyo grinned at him. " And I love you..."

Eriol thought of the ring in his pocket , but as Tomoyo snuggled up to him , he soon forgot about it.

( And no , they are NOT going to be doing anything DIRTY.....Remember , he's only got an hour!)

~~~~~~****~~~~~

Sakura wearily climbed down the stairs to the breakfast hall , wishing she could run back upstairs. She had no energy today to face the Kichari's glares , to face the perverted Prince and the disapproving faces of her parents. 

She wanted to escape from it all. Finally she put on a cheerful face , and jumped the rest of the stairs like normal. 

She skidded into the breakfast hall , and bowed to the frowning Kicharis. The Prince gave her a cold glare as she settled herself beside him and she grinned back. 

The Prince set his jaw in determination. He sure as hell wouldn't let a WOMAN get to him! He would show her!

Sakura turned to Tomoyo and was shocked to see a dreamy expression on Tomoyo's face. She was nearly humming with pleasure , as she twirled her hair around her finger and stared into space. Sakura waved her hand in front of her friend's face and snapped her fingers , breaking Tomoyo out of her trance.

" Want to come down to earth , now?" Sakura giggled as Tomoyo flushed. 

Tomoyo picked up her cup , shrugged.

" What?"

" Your extra happy today. What's up?"

Tomoyo grinned . " Nothing. It's just another happy day , in my happy world. I am so very happy. Sometimes I wonder if happiness , is really happy days , because this day is the happiest of all my happy days!"

Sakura blinked at her and Tomoyo smiled. " What?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes. Really , Tomoyo could be mental , sometimes! As Tomoyo began to hum once again , Sakura began to eat her breakfast. 

But she was soon interrupted when the idiot beside her stood up.

" Excuse me , everyone , I would like to say something."

Queen Kichari smiled mischievously as Queen Kinomoto nodded. " Yes , what is it Prince Melikon?"

Prince Melikon smiled hideously at Sakura. " Today , if you remember , is the official agreement of our marriage."

Shocked silence was the answer to this announcement. Sakura froze. What? Wait a minute...he was right! After a week.....they were to make the official agreement....she had totally forgotten!

" No.." Sakura started but Queen Kichari interrupted. 

" You do remember , do you not? Instead of making a huge spectacle of this , I have decided to sign the marriage contract silently. Why make so much ruckus?"

Sakura stood up slowly. " You can't do that!"

Prince Melikon turned to her , and smiled innocently. " What do you mean , my soon to be wife?"

Sakura growled , as Prince Melikon smirked at her. He was getting her back for yesterday , she knew.   
" We should , uh..." Sakura fumbled , trying to make up an excuse. Finally she said , " We shouldn't do this silently! We should announce it to the whole world! Yes...that's it!"

Nadeshiko turned angrily to Fujitaka. " Why didn't you inform me of this?" She hissed , and Fujitaka looked worriedly at Sakura.

" I'm not so sure about this marriage , anymore , Nadeshiko..." he trailed and Nadeshiko's jaw dropped. 

" Now you notice?" she whispered in a high pitched voice. Queen Kichari turned to her.

" What is it , Nadeshiko? Surely you can tell your soon to be family??" She said , her eyes glinting.

Tomoyo clutched onto Sakura as Sakura started to sway. " This isn't happening ," Sakura muttered as Melikon put an arm around Sakura , brushing Tomoyo off.

" Of course it is , dear. We are to be married , quite soon! Actually , we will be legally married...right now!" He brought a parchment out with a flourish.

Sakura jerked herself away from him. " DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled , and Melikon raised his arms in defence.

" Oh , come on dear. We can have a real big wedding ceremony later. First , we make it legal!"

He sneered at her while the others weren't looking and Sakura shuddered. 

Fujitaka cleared his throat. " Um....I think we should prolong this a bit more..."

King Kichari slapped Fujitaka on the back. " Hey , old friend. You don't want to make our children suffer anymore! See how clearly they need each other?"

At this Melikon grabbed Sakura and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura howled. 

" EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she yelled and pushed Melikon away from her with all her strength. He toppled away and she pointed a finger at the shocked Kicharis.

" I don't care what you say , I WILL NOT MARRY THIS IDIOT!" she yelled. 

Queen Kichari's smile was strained , and she bared her teeth. " Now , Now , little girl , calm down..."

Melikon growled as he rose. He had had enough. He wasn't going to let this feisty, opinionated girl make a fool out of him. All girls were his slaves. Including her.

He stomped over to her and grabbed her arm. " You , Sakura Kinomoto are MINE!" He yelled the last word and Sakura backed up. " You are my property , you will behave as my property. You will marry me. ME! You will be my slave for a year , and I don't care what happens! No one can stop this marriage! Especially not you!"

Sakura whimpered as he dug his fingernails into her arm as Fujitaka yelled and Nadeshiko raced toward the two. 

While all this happened , a door crashed open and four figures stood in the doorway.

" No one can stop this marriage? Let me be the first to try!" 

The fierce statement hung in the air as a man walked forward , a sword in hand. Sakura's heart dropped and rose as she stared at the man. She clutched her chest as her eyes filled with tears. Longing ripped at her as she stepped forward , blinking as to see if this was just a dream.

" Sy-Syaoran?"

a/n: Hahaha...SYOARAN CAME BACK! Muah ah ah ah ah! I am so eeeeeevil! I am so EEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL! I left you at a cliffy! A CLIFFY!

hehehehehehe...

Okay.....we are soon ending Crystal Tears. *wipes away a tear* I'm so sad....I don't want it to go! Maybe....if I get some ideas and some ENCOURAGING reviews , I'll make a sequel , but I'm not very sure. I probably won't , though.

Syaoran has come back and Eriol and Tomoyo are together , and Meiling and Touya are just......fighting! Hehehehe....I am so evil...You know I really gotta stop saying that.

Next chappie: The *cough cough* fight between Syaoran and *cough cough cough!*


	25. Battle of Eternity

__

Chapter Twenty Five

Card Captor Sakura

Crystal Tears

~starjade~

Battle of Eternity

Silence and shock enveloped the room , as the man's footsteps echoed in the room. He walked closer and closer , stopping only a few feet away from them. Prince Melikon glared at Syaoran as hard as he could , his eyebrows narrowing dangerously. 

Who does this guy think he is? Melikon thought. Soon , I'll give him a taste...of my own secret weapon...

The other three had walked closer and Nadeshiko let out a cry. " Touya?"

Touya grinned , and Sakura felt her heart warm with hope as she saw Eriol , Meiling and Touya standing rebelliously against the Kichari family. Her eyes grew doubtful as they landed on Meiling , however. She ruined her life....what was she doing here?

And then her eyes landed on Syaoran. It was like those shards of her heart that were ripped apart , piece by piece as the days went by without him suddenly were sown back together. A warmth spread through her body and longing tore at her heart.

" Xio-Lang!" she screamed and started to run over to him. Syaoran's icy amber eyes began to soften as she ran over to him , tears glistening in her emerald eyes.   
But all of a sudden , a hand gripped Sakura's arm and jerked her away from Syaoran. She gave a yelp as Melikon growled , dragging her over to him.

" Where the hell are you going , you insufferable whore? Running off to your Knight , eh? You ain't going anywhere , missy!" he yelled into Sakura's face.

Shouts and cries rang over in the front hall as Syaoran walked towards Melikon.

" Let go of her." He said. It was a command , with a hint of ice that would send shivers down the smartest of men. 

Prince Melikon laughed. As you can see , he wasn't the smartest of men.

" Yeah , right! I ain't letting go of her so you can have her! This is my prize! I'm going to have her for a year , you can have her AFTER I'm done with her!"

Syaoran's hand gripped tight on his sword as he walked closer , his jaw clenching with fury. There was a lethal look in his ice cold amber eyes. " Let go of her."

Prince Melikon began to look a bit fearful as Syaoran hefted his sword in his hands , ready to swing it at Melikon. Suddenly , Prince Melikon whirled Sakura around , and grabbed a dagger from his boot. Clasping an arm around Sakura as tight as he could , Melikon rose the dagger to her neck.

" Come any closer , and the little missy gets it!" Prince Melikon hissed.

Syaoran halted , as Sakura cried out. She struggled , angry that she couldn't do anything against his strong form. Prince Melikon may not be able to swordfight , but he sure was muscular!

Nadeshiko let out a cry and Fujitaka gasped. " Let go of her , Prince Melikon! I order you to! Otherwise I'll propose war on your country!" Fujitaka thundered. 

Queen Kichari let out a shrill laugh , and surprised , everyone whirled towards her.

" A war? On our country? Ha! Your country will be ridiculed forever if you even try! Prince Melikon , do whatever you can to get that Li Brat out of the way. If you need to kill Sakura , then do so. But only if the situation calls for it!" 

Tomoyo gasped. " Sakura!"

Eriol looked worried and Meiling was nearly boiling with fury. Not like her expression was any different from Touya's.

Touya yelled , " Let go of my sister , you gaki!" and he ran at Melikon with his sword , full frontal. Syaoran shouted in protest as Melikon quickly dragged the dagger along Sakura's neck.

" AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and Touya halted , his sword clanging to the floor.

" Sakura?" he said , his voice pained.

Sakura gasped and shook her head , struggling still. " Don't worry.....only a cut..." she said. 

Syaoran was now gripping his sword so tight that his knuckles turned white. A muscle jumped in his jaw , and a murderous look appeared in his amber eyes. 

"I never knew you were such a coward , Melikon!" Syaoran said quietly , his voice dripping with fury. Melikon jerked , throwing a furious look at Syaoran.

" I am not!" he yelled back and Syaoran smirked.

" If you weren't , you'd fight me. If you lose , leave Sakura and the Kinomoto Kingdom forever. But if you win.....you can kill me."

" No!" Sakura screamed , but Melikon jerked at her neck , shutting her up.

Melikon smirked and ran his tongue over his teeth. " What about Sakura? Do I get Sakura if I win?"

Syaoran took a step forward as if to cut Melikon down right there and then , but halted. He took a deep breath and said through clenched teeth , " Yes."

Melikon crowed with triumph and Syaoran looked down , guiltily for putting Sakura on the line. He looked at Sakura through his chestnut bangs , and Sakura gave him a forgiving look , nodding. He could see the longing in her eyes and felt it slashed at his heart. He was going to win....

Melikon let go of Sakura and looked at his parents. " What do you think we should do?"

Syaoran answered , " A bit of sparring , of course!"

Melikon smirked. " With one change....magic , allowed."

The room turned silent and King Kichari and Queen Kichari started to screech with laugh , their voices echoing in the silence. It sent icy chills down everyone's spine. 

" You didn't know we had magic , did you?" sneered Queen Kichari.

Eriol glared. " I was fully aware of this fact. But it isn't strong enough to do one bit of damage!"

Prince Melikon shrugged. " That is why I should be allowed to use magic and Syaoran....Syaoran should be banned from using magic in this match."

Sakura burst out , " That is totally unfair!"

Syaoran nodded slowly. " It is fair. You don't have enough magic do...well do any damage to me at all.....but I do have enough magic....Fine. I agree to this."

" Syaoran!" Sakura protested , but Nadeshiko held her back.

" My daughter , you'll have to let it go. All you can do now is pray."

Sakura shook her head and buried her nose in her mother's shoulder , shaking with tears. Melikon had a trick up his sleeve , she knew it! And Syaoran was putting his life on the line!

Her eyes dried , determinedly. She was ready.....ready to help Syaoran beat that bastard once and for all!

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

He was angry. He could not believe it. This....this...worthless piece of crap was challenging him to a swordfight over SAKURA?

And he actually put her life on the line.

Syaoran never felt so guilty in his life. He hated that feeling , and he never used to feel guilt. Whenever he made Meiling cry , he just felt a sense of annoyance. When he used to tease Sakura , he felt triumph. Now , he felt...guilty?!?

Eriol was right. He was getting soft.

Growling , he yanked on leather gloves and began to polish his sword. After the agreement , Eriol had let them both get ready for the fight. This usually happened between Princes arguing for a Princesses' hand. It always was resolved in a swordfight. 

But this was different!! He knew Sakura didn't love Melikon...he was sure of it!

Groaning , he collapsed into a wooden chair and stared at the blank walls around him. Made of cold grey stone and covered with swords , shields , and spears , it didn't brighten his mood anymore. 

This was HIS chance to whisk away Sakura....and he was challenged by a bigger , stupider man who's looks seemed to make every woman swoon.

That gave him a touch of panic. Did Sakura fall for Melikon's looks?

Suddenly , he heard a clicking sound at the door behind him. He whipped around quickly and gasped. There , standing in the poor light streaming through the window stood Sakura. Her hair was messed , her expressive emerald eyes bloodshot and rapidly filling with tears , and her expensive gown wrinkled.

She looked beautiful.

He felt his throat choking up and he quickly turned around , awkwardly.

" Hey....Sakura...."

Sakura smiled faintly. " Hey , Syaoran...."

The silence stretched on.

Syaoran coughed. " How's it going...with you?"

Sakura nodded , fast. " Good , Good....what about you?"

Syaoran nodded too. " I'm good too...."

The silence began to stretch as thin as a rubber band. Syaoran felt his heart yearning to rush towards Sakura...but his stubborn pride wouldn't let him.

Suddenly , in a small voice , Sakura whispered. " I missed you."

Syaoran felt his heart soften. " I....I.....I still love you , you know..."

Sakura giggled , and Syaoran's heart soared. " Well, I don't love you."

Syaoran smiled , but then stopped and blinked as he understood her sentence.

Wait a minute.....

" What? After all that trouble I went through , you don't love me anymore?" Syaoran burst out.

Sakura smiled , mischievously. " Uh huh. You bore me. I rather like Melikon's spunk , don't you?"

Syaoran sputtered. " But-But-"

Sakura shook her head. " Poor Syaoran. You didn't think I actually had feelings for you anymore?"

She came closer to him and Syaoran's heart dropped.

" Then why....why am I...fighting..?" Syaoran stuttered , but his voice was cut off as Sakura pressed her lips against his. He jerked back in surprise as Sakura's hands crept up his arms and around his neck , clinging to him. 

Syaoran gasped. He wasn't exactly...expecting that.

Soon , because of his own density , his instincts decided to take over. He ran his hands down his arms and clasped her hands with his , interlacing their fingers. He pressed against her with an urgency he had never felt before. Her warm lips moved over his , and he felt like he was in heaven. 

They kissed for a long time , their bodies pressing against each other , panting heavily from the lack of air. Suddenly , Eriol knocked softly on the door.

" It's time , Syaoran..." Eriol muttered , as if he knew what was going on.

He probably did.

Syaoran sighed , his heart lighter than it had been in years. He took a deep breath and looked into Sakura's eyes.

" I'll win for you.." he said determinedly , the familiar ice covering his amber eyes. " I won't let that Melikon win..."

Sakura nodded and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it , before rushing out the door. Sakura stood alone in the room , her hands on her hips , a slight dazed look resting on her face.

" That...was really , really corny..." she said out loud , looking at her hand. She cracked up , her heart soaring. Her love was back...and he was going to win!

~~~~~~****~~~~~

A crowd screamed in anticipation. A red ring in a large circle. People crowding around the ring , cheering as if this was a common thing they saw everyday. The sun blared down from the blue sky , shining in rays of hope. Clouds covered the sky , greying up the clearness of the blue sky. 

A roar went through the crowd as a tall , black haired man walked into the circle. His blue eyes sparkled with anticipation. He smirked at all the woman in the crowd , winking at each of the women whom he had shared a bed with. He really made himself at home in the Kinomoto Kingdom.

Another, louder roar went through the crowd as a chestnut haired man walked in. He gripped his sword in his hands until his knuckles turned white and with cold amber eyes , pierced straight through Melikon's sapphire ones. 

Syaoran could feel Sakura's eyes on him where she sat at the edge of the ring. She wasn't screaming , or cheering. She just sat and stared at Syaoran , her eyes slowly filling with worry.

Another man walked into the middle of the ring and held up a hand. The crowd silenced as the relentless sun heated their backs. 

" Prince Melikon of the Kichari Kingdom and Prince Xio-Lang Li of the Li Kingdom will fight to first draw over the hand of Princess Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom. This sword fight will be won by first draw of blood. No fouls will be allowed , and once the first draw as been made , you will both bow and the winner will be announced. Fighters , ready?"

Syaoran got ready , staring straight at Melikon. He gave a quick glance at Sakura , who stared back at him. She nodded slightly and Syaoran turned back to Melikon , with renewed strength. 

Melikon didn't even try to get ready. He stood there , with his hands on his hips , smirking. 

" And the fight will BEGIN!" The announcer screamed , hurrying out of the ring. Melikon sneered at Syaoran. Syaoran grew confused. Why wasn't he fighting? 

Suddenly , a ripple went through the air and Syaoran jumped back in surprise as magic crackled around Melikon.

The dark magic settled around Melikon's form and a person from outside the ring handed him a gleaming sword. Melikon got into stance and whirled the sword expertly.

Sakura gasped. Wait a minute...

Melikon whipped the sword around him in a flurry of moves and Syaoran blinked at the rapid strokes. Melikon smirked.

" I am now the best Swordfighter in the world!" Melikon growled in a low voice. " That's what my magic does. It makes me better than my opponent. It is a low profile magic , because it doesn't do anything else but that. Yet your friend was wrong. It can do a hell of a lot of damage!"

Sakura leapt up. " Announcer , stop the match! That is unfair!"

The announcer shrugged , his eyes worried. " The match had already started. We can never interrupt a match when it is started. We have to hope that those two have enough honour to obey the rules..."

Sakura's heart dropped. Syaoran had enough honour....but Melikon was a filthy weasel who held complete disregard of ANY rules...

The fight had started and the roar of the crowd was at an all time. Syaoran circled Melikon , his amber eyes steely. Melikon grinned and lashed out at Syaoran. 

Syaoran leapt back , and whirled around , sweeping the sword at Melikon's midsection. Melikon blocked effortlessly , and fluidly rose the sword and slammed it on Syaoran's , flipping Syaoran. 

Syaoran gasped as he whirled through the air and landed with a WHUMP on his back.

Melikon stood above him , sneering. " Who's better now?"

Syaoran growled. He leapt to his feet , and charged at Melikon , attacking him with a flurry of sword strikes. Melikon blocked each and every one of them , finding the time to laugh at him.

" Syaoran , Syaoran. Just stop trying. You'll never make it!" Melikon guffawed and Syaoran's eyes narrowed.

" You are going down." Was all Syaoran said. His voice was icy , and Melikon just rose his eyebrows. 

Melikon suddenly lashed at Syaoran's midsection and the tip of his blade ripped through Syaoran's shirt. The crowd gasped and Sakura stood up , her eyes filling with tears.

Did Melikon just cut Syaoran? Did Melikon draw first blood??

Syaoran gaped at his shirt , and opened the rip. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. No blood had been drawn.

How could he have done that? Syaoran thought , staring at Melikon's triumphant face. How could he be ...better than him? Was it true? Was there no way of winning this fight?

Sakura saw Syaoran droop and she felt her chest tighten. " Xio-Lang! Syaoran , listen! You can do it! You can beat him! With me!" Sakura shouted. 

Syaoran heard her voice calling to her , but he ignored it. This time , Sakura was wrong. There was no way...

Melikon let out a warrior cry and leapt upon Syaoran. Syaoran rose his sword and blocked the move. His arm shook with the impact and Melikon smirked. Now Melikon was attacking and Syaoran was barely blocking. Sweat came in big drops from his forehead , soaking his bangs and dripping down to the floor. Finally , Melikon's flurry of attacks paused and Syaoran dropped to his knees , panting. 

Melikon was barely breaking a sweat.

_There was no way...._

Melikon sneered at him. " So , Syaoran Li....ready to admit defeat? It would've been better if this whole fight never had happened. You could've had your little ' Cherry Blossom' after a year...after I was done with her. I mean , there are a lot of other women out there....I don't want to bed just one."

Syaoran's hand gripped tight on his sword , and his sweaty bangs hid his sorrowful amber eyes_. Sakura...._

Melikon continued , knowing exactly what Syaoran was going through. He sneered with contempt. " I mean , now I'm going to have to kill you , and you won't be able to have Sakura. Well , what remains of her after I'm done! I will ridicule her in front of the whole Kingdom , make her my servant and bed her every night. Then I will break it off with her after a year and make it look like she was cheating on me. Then her kingdom will be ridiculed forever. All because of _you._"

He laughed , snickering his head off. Syaoran's head bowed in defeat. His heart broke with the thought...the thought of Sakura being a whore to Melikon because he had lost in a single sparring match...

Sakura's voice suddenly broke through the darkness slowly enveloping him. Her voice was panicky , emotion filled.

" Don't listen to him , Syaoran! You can beat him! I believe in you! Please , Syaoran , get up! I love you....I love you too much to let you go....."

Syaoran could hear her start to cry , but he couldn't feel anything. He could hear the tears of pain that rolled down her cheeks , the frustration and fear that rushed through the crowd , through Tomoyo , Touya , Meiling , Nadeshiko , Fujitaka...

__

He was aware of it all...

But he couldn't! Melikon....Melikon was the better fighter...

Without even cheating.....

He could never win....

" XIO-LANG!" Sakura screamed her voice torn.

He was on his knees , bowed down before Melikon , who raised his sword dramatically. The whole crowd gasped in fright.

The sun heated Syaoran's back and shone through the dismal cape around him. 

Melikon raised his sword higher and brought it down with increasing speed at Syaoran's head.....

_The time ticked..._

The sun blared down...

_Everything was quiet...._

And then a roar of surprise leapt through the crowd. 

Syaoran had rose his sword and had blocked Melikon's sword. The clang of the two blades rung through the crowd. Melikon's eyes widened as Syaoran rose his amber eyes to his. His piercing amber eyes shone through his sweaty chestnut bangs and he gave a little smirk.

" Are you ready?" 

With that , he leapt to his feat and lashed out at Melikon. Melikon rushed backwards , too shocked to retaliate. Syaoran lashed again and again at Melikon , his muscles wincing at the impact of their blades as they crashed together. His blade was nothing but a silver sparkle through the air lashing at Melikon over and over...

And finally , Syaoran stopped , his chest heaving. The crowd squinting ,wonderingly. Who had won?

Melikon stood alone in the centre of the ring , as Syaoran backed off. A single cut appeared in Melikon's arm and a drop of blood slowly fell to the floor.

It splashed in red drops.

Silence enveloped the stadium.

" AND THE WINNER IS XIO-LANG LI OF THE LI KINGDOM!" The announcer screamed and a roar went through the crowd. People spilled out into the ring and Syaoran was covered in people hugging him, tearing up. 

Shocked , Syaoran grinned for the first time , smiling at the sun. He laughed as Meiling leapt at him , Touya gripped his hand and Eriol wrapped him in a brotherly hug. Fujitaka slapped Syaoran's back and Nadeshiko tearfully hugged him and Sakura...

Sakura stood at the edge of the crowd , tears of joy running down her face. Syaoran stared at her and then opened his arms. 

Sakura laughed , her smile lighting up Syaoran's world. She ran to him , leaping into his arms , and kissing him furiously. The crowd cheered and people enveloped the two lovers who were finally reunited.

~ 

_A moon of light_

Shone through a cape

Of dark velvet

Jewels of hope

twinkled in the sky

And I waited

Wishing for your arms

My heart filling with desire

You never come

And a darkness rains down 

Shards of ice and pain

Flooding my body

Until your arms

Envelope me in love

And a crystal tear

from pools of green

falls down my cheek

never to be seen again

~ 

__

a/n: The EPILOGUE IS COMING UP! HOPE YOU LIKED DA CHAPPY! 

ANd the poem is miney!

BUH BYE! REVIEW!

~starjade~

__


	26. Epilogue

**__**

Epilogue

Crystal Tears

~starjade~

****

Sakura stood in front of her mirror , her chest filled with fears. Just a couple of months ago was the dreadful fight between Syaoran and that horrid Prince Melikon. It had been all over the villages and had spread to other Kingdoms as well. Sakura didn't even want to remember it , for at many points during that fight , it seemed like Syaoran had lost.

Now she was standing , staring at her image in the mirror. She had grown up from that girl she had first been when she had traveled to the Li Kingdom. She had matured greatly and now knew what life held for her.

She now wore a white wedding dress with a bouquet of flowers held tightly to her chest.   
How could these months fly by so fast , she thought to herself. How could I go from hating to loving the man I'm about to marry??

A memory inched its way through to Sakura's thoughts and she smiled , fondly. 

~~~~~~

" Hello , uh , Prince , uh Li. I was , um , thinking that while we're here , um , we can just bear the days , by , um being friends?" Here her voice went embarrassingly squeaky as he glared at her. She continued nervously , " Um , I know , uh , that I don't want to be here , and uh , probably you don't , uh , either , so uh-"

Syaoran interjected ," Yah , that's right , I don't want to be here. And no , we are not going to be friends. Look , I don't need squealing little girls chasing me around like puppy dogs , and staring at me all the time, so stay outta my way , and once these weeks are done , you can go home and never come back!" 

Sakura stared at him , unbelievingly. How rude was this guy! Here he was thinking he was the King of me and can boss me around. Sakura felt her friendliness melt away and her face burn with anger. She tried to blink back any tears that threatened to come to her eyes and stepped forward. 

" Look here , Syaaaorrran." She extended his name , angrily , " I didn't come here to be bossed around by the likes of you. I was practically forced to come , and be with a money-hugging self-conceited jerk like you! So it isn't me that will be following you around , It'll be me kicking your butt!"

~~~~~~~

She giggled a bit. Wow , now she was marrying him! What irony!

The door suddenly creaked and Sakura whirled around. A familiar face peeked through the door and Sakura smiled.

Fujitaka walked in , smiling at his daughter. " Hello , Sakura. Nervous?"

Sakura took a deep breath. " Yeah. Really , Really nervous."

Fujitaka smiled , now a bit sadly. " Sakura , I hope you will forgive me.....I know that I was the person that brought such pain in your life....I never stop blaming myself."

Sakura shook her head. " Father , it's alright! I know that whatever you did you thought it was for my own well being. I've forgiven you long time ago , father. Please don't blame yourself anymore."

Fujitaka shook his head , slowly. " You've grown up so fast-"

Sakura held up a finger. " No , father! I don't want any of that sappy , ' it seems like yesterday i held you as a baby in my arms , now your off getting married.'"

Fujitaka laughed. " Soon , you'll be saying that to your own kids!"

Sakura flushed deeply and Fujitaka laughed at her embarrassment. Somebody knocked on the door again and Touya walked in.

" So , little kaijuu , running off with that little gaki , eh?" Touya asked , patting Sakura's head. 

Sakura glared at him. " You are going to get it!"

Touya grinned. " Good thing I wore this steel topped boots today! No pain at all!"

Sakura stared at him and then burst into laughter. Fujitaka shook his head. 

" You know , Touya , you should be getting ready for your own marriage!" Fujitaka said.

Touya froze . " I'm not getting married....who would I get married to?"

Sakura smiled, slyly. " I heard a couple of rumours about you and Meiling..."

Touya yelped. " What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between me and that maid!"

Sakura shrugged. " Hey , they were only rumours. Though I'm sure the Kinomoto Kingdom will be preparing another wedding in a couple of weeks!"

Touya glared at his little sister. " Father would never allow me to marry a maid , so I have no idea-"

Fujitaka interrupted , " Oh , I have no problems with you marrying Meiling , my boy."

Touya halted. " Whhaat? Really?"

Sakura and Fujitaka burst into laughter. " You better go. You are a groomsmen , are you not? They're calling you right now!"

Touya put his hands on his waist and glared at his sister. " Your lucky your getting married , squirt!"

Sakura smiled. " Back at you , big brother!"

Touya flushed once more and walked out rather huffily. Fujitaka smiled again , this time , light-heartedly. " Ready , Sakura?"

Sakura exhaled. " Ready..."

Sakura could already feel the doubtful thoughts that trying to pry their way into her brain. As forcefully as she could , she shoved them out. She loved Syaoran and she was going to marry him! No one could stop that!

The music started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen started to walk down the aisle. Sakura took her fathers arm and walked to the doors. , covering her face with a veil.

Finally , the bride's music came on , and Sakura began to walk down the aisle with her father. She could hear Tomoyo bawling and she smiled. Tomoyo , so happy was she that Sakura was getting married.

Sakura peeked through her veil at Syaoran. He looked stiff and cold at the alter but Sakura had learned to see through that. He was nervous and Sakura smiled. 

Finally they arrived at the alter and the wedding ceremony started. It flew by faster than Sakura wanted it to , and it seemed like no time had passed when Syaoran was already lifting her veil. 

The church people leaned forward in anticipation.

But a thump interrupted the whole church.

Everyone whirled to the sound and surprise , surprise , Touya had fainted.

Meiling, who was next to him , smiled , a bit sheepishly. " Probably shouldn't have told him I was a princess yet.....hehe....bad idea , eh?" 

The church burst into laughter and Sakura grinned at Syaoran. Syaoran glared at Meiling and then turned to Sakura. He lowered his mouth to hers and the church burst into applause. 

~~~~~~~~******~~~~~

" I HATE YOUR GUTS , SYAORAN LI!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran bit back laughter. " What?"

Sakura glared at him. " You heard me! This is all your fault! I'm here , lying in pain and your just walking around without one inch of pain in your body!"

Syaoran patted her shoulder. " Look , Sakura , you should calm down!"

Sakura yelled , " I AM CALM!"

Syaoran sighed. This had been going on for an hour or so. Sakura was lying on the midwife's bed in the Li Castle. She was right now glaring at him as hard as she could and Syaoran was trying all he could not to laugh.

" Grrr.....why didn't men get this gift of bearing babies?? We women are always given these pains and you guys just stand around , watching! Do you know what pain I'm going through? DO YOU?" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Syaoran gripped her hand in his hand , trying not wince as she clasped his hand in a death grip. " Don't worry , Sakura , I'm here."

Sakura smiled . " Thank you , Syaoran , I love you."

Syaoran blinked. Mood change...

Suddenly , she caught her breath. Syaoran got up , worriedly. " What , what is it?"

Sakura grinned at him. " Syaoran , I think you should call the midwife now , cause your baby decided to come!"

Syaoran stared at her and then leaped out the door. " Midwife , the babies coming!"

The midwife and her assistant bustled through the door , shoving him out. " Hey , that's my wife in there , shouldn't I be there too??"

Someone behind him tapped his shoulder. He turned around to Tomoyo's worried eyes. " Is she alright?"

Syaoran groaned. " We went through a couple of I hate yous , then I love yous , then I hate yous again...."

Tomoyo smiled , relieved. " She's okay then."

Syaoran blinked. Yeah , he was right. Everyone in this world was insane except for him. It's a proven fact!

Syaoran sat down , waiting as the time ticked. Finally the midwife came out , wiping her hands on a towel. " Mr. Syaoran Li?"

Syaoran leapt up. " Yes?"

She smiled. " Congratulations. It's a boy."

Syaoran froze , shocked. He walked in through the door where Sakura was lying , a bit cautiously. There , lying on the bed , was Sakura , holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. 

He walked over to them , slowly , his heart thumping in his chest. " Sakura?" he asked .

Sakura looked up and smiled. She then turned to her baby and turned it to Syaoran. " That's your daddy , Shiro. Say hello to your daddy."

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~

Fujitaka walked through the gardens , his eyes towards the moon. His eyes were sad and filled with tears as he settled on the garden swing and rocked back and forth. Flashes, memories filled his mind as he saw his wife's face through every one of them

Why did you have to leave me , Nadeshiko? He thought , sadly.

Nadeshiko had died just a couple of months after Sakura's wedding. Turns out , she had a disease that had been slowly killing her all through these years. She had found out about it when Sakura was born , but had chosen not to tell any of them.

" Why didn't you tell me , Nadeshiko? Why didn't you tell me?" Fujitaka said into the night , a tear falling down his cheek.

A cool hand was placed on his shoulder and Fujitaka turned around. Sakura smiled reassuringly at him and walked around the swing to sit next to him.

For a few moments they just sat , swinging back and forth.

" You know , Shiro learned a new word today," Sakura said her voice quiet and soft.

Fujitaka nodded. " Really..."

Sakura smiled. " It was mommy...." A tear slipped past her eye. " Why didn't she tell us , father? Why didn't she tell us?"

Fujitaka shrugged , helplessly. " Who knows? Maybe she wanted to protect us from any pain....wanted us to live our lives without worrying about her." 

Sakura felt more tears rise to her eyes. 

Fujitaka sighed. " Now all we can do is remember her....just look to the moon and remember her." 

Sakura raised her face to the moon and smiled. 

~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~

Kinomoto Kingdom- 

The Kichari's have been chased out of the Kingdom as they were humiliated by a foreign prince from the prosperous Li Kingdom. The Kichari Prince, praised all over the world for his excellent sparring skills has been beaten by the Li Prince over the hand of the Kinomoto Princess.

When asked , the Prince would only say , " Syaoran Li is getting it. He's going to pay for what he did to me. He's going to pay."

Is this man going to propose any sort of war against the Li Kingdom? Will he accomplish his revenge? We don't know , but the odds seem against the Kichari's. The Li Kingdom is far more superior than the Kicharis , we don't think they have a chance against them. But who knows? Anything can happen!

~finis~

a/n: And that is the end of Crystal Tears! * wipes a tear* I don't really know how to write epilogues too good , so I hope this has satisfied ya guys , alright? I decided to follow the show a bit , so Nadeshiko died...sorry , sorry! 

I just want to thank each and every one of you guys for reading it! Even those who don't review and still read my story , I love you too! I love every one of you guys! I started this fic I think in April....and it's finally done!

Here's to my reviewers:

cherry li , star , Cherry Blossom1 Goku's daughter SakuraJade Sakura Golden Wolf

clowcardmystery Silver Blossoms cherryblossomsakura2111 Little Blossom Adjrina

Kimi, the queen because she says so Time Warp Syakura Rosetta YingFaLi Sliver Star

Silex Realla Nights Horuri-chan Silver-Cherry chui chui Sweet-Lionness

SAKURA LOVER vanessa JadeMoonWing KAWAI CousinKitchen lilcutemunchkin 

MoonAngel mashi-maro Naf-Chan queenrandom Kim Anime Bear Melody , PiNk N 

GrEen2043 ,Panda , LilFoxgirl , , MS-chan , star-Angel , panchan07 , Sakura-miaka . 

StarCrystal , KyteAura , Anime Mouse , Gina Cavazos , animegrl712 , SakuraMoon , 

lovely moonlight maiden , SakuraRyuichi , Jessica Johnson , Mandy , lilangel , Realla 

Nights LiLsTaRoFdEsTiNy , Wicked Enchantress , pink lover , Sapphire Midnight , 

Xtreme Nuisance , ChibiSakuraKinomoto , silverfang , sakura , macaroni_cheese , 

Party-Lover , Sweet Sakura , Pinkuser , ChibiSakuraSyaoran , Aisha-chan , Setsu , Sukera 

, animegirl-mika , Sheryl V , crystal-chan , ccs-junkie , SailorJamie , 

XoxAngelBlossomxoX , Joey , Lian Leviathan , Helen, Jezabu3 , sugarangel27 , 

ShinSeiFuji, Pink Cherry Blossom, Madison Hammack , raven, seyenaidni, SAKURA 

Blossoms , Ninth Lady, Sakura Golden Wolf , tomboy, Saiera , TaInTeDpInK, 

ilovebinsentsu, SMP , Lynk, I love to eat , SakuraKimiko, L2pup Anti-Love, Sammi ,

game girl , Flameraven , raven , Smileygirl322, Odessa , Geez, Skye , dale jr's girl #8 

PeachBlossom4416 , jadeorchild , icysoulmate , MoshiMoshiQueen , ayumi-hamasaki , 

Queen_Sakura_Serenity , The- Real- Rosie- Gamgee , KawaiiFryingPanChick , Brie , 

Kou-Usagi, elisa ang , Fei Fei, KyteAura , CJ, blueangelbaby , Sakura4ever89, Danielle 

Ngo, SuzakuNoMiko/KadokyaputaSakura, dacutza , Animefreak242, Shima Inverse , 

Anh-D-ao , Kan-chan, xoxo-kizme , Silvermoon-maru, Chibi Izumi Hime , CCS , 

Tainted Goddess , Lil' Fairy , Nouchi, Kato097 , Izzi , Seta-Yukiko , MimiGhost , 

tranquil-scenic, Sciguy , PhoenixIsis, Asatsuyu, Feyla-Kitty Kat , Faoiltiama, Yuki 

Arashi , Shwinlewin , Eriolgurl , AZNangel20 , graceyang , Little Wolf LOVER, AyUN 

Li , apol , Kero-Chan , peach-bear , cm2 , iCe , Magic Key , sweetlilacblossom , tannie , 

Emmy , Secretmirror180 , Sakura Li-tenshi , Vegeta Luver, Taiora, Cartoonangel79 , 

BoUnCiNgMoOgLeOfDeLiGhT , lilyflower , kukaburry , sakurablossom star , Lil Washu 

, Lady Chi Chi, spectraangel , lady moonshine , PiNk N GrEeN2043 Rouge Badbat , happy girl 

, sakura no kaijuu , Alex's death chick , Jessica , Elegant-Dreamer , Nanalie , dany , 

sapphirestar , devil's daughter sakura , firebeauty , Treeleaf , Shinhwa_GuRL89, Cherry 

Princess, Amiee Lancers , Sakuli , pocahontas89 , Clownsareevil & Darkshadowheartless 

, Miss Qui Chen , sakura potato , cOnFuSeD , pretty n pink , Geneviève , angel flame , 

snow queen , magma dragoon , Litanya , ~*~Ice Goddess~*~ Shima and Tempis , 

MadisonBabe , Amanda-Kate , T, sWtKaNdIeSaKuRa, Lady Tomoyo , mysterious ghost , 

kiki , Kayla , lan-yue , Card Captor Lillith , MoMo Chan , Lala , MeLLy L.kotsch , 

Princess Ren , Crystal heart , chibichic , kawaiiteddybear , sam , lil' me , 

So sorry If I didn't get you , or if I got your name wrong, or If i wrote your name twice! Lol , it was kinda confusing , and I'm pretty sure I missed alot of the anonymous ones! SORRY! Lol , but thankies all who read Crystal Tears!

And this is a secret: I'm actually THINKING about a sequel.....can u believe it?? Lol , I might or I might not , alrighty? Or maybe I should just end the story here , cause some ppl really don't like expanding stories! 

And that is a wrap on Crystal Tears!


End file.
